<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radical Decline by AlwaysFullyDressed, VioletElder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323261">Radical Decline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysFullyDressed/pseuds/AlwaysFullyDressed'>AlwaysFullyDressed</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletElder/pseuds/VioletElder'>VioletElder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radical Results [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysFullyDressed/pseuds/AlwaysFullyDressed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletElder/pseuds/VioletElder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Book Two of the Radical Series. </p><p>This story picks up six months after the filming of Hazbin Whoretel. If you haven't read "Radical New Therapy" you may be a bit lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne &amp; Vaggie, Niffty/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radical Results [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The higher they are, the farther they fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to book two. Buckle up babies, this is going to be a wild ride.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months. </p><p>It had been six months since Angel had moved back into the lavish studio apartment in the Porn Studios Tower. It was still the best apartment the studio had, and Valentino had been happy enough to have Angel Dust back at the studio full time that he had even had it renovated and redecorated to whatever whims the spider could have. </p><p>Angel had been lauded with the much sought after "Multiple O-vation", the most prestigious award that an adult film actor could receive following the release and incredible reception of "Hazbin Whoretel." It had bolstered revenue for Valentino and increased Angel Dust's income by triple. For the first time since his arrival in hell and subsequent contract with Val, it was actually a possibility that he could manage to pay off his debt and regain his soul, but only if he could continue to bring in bank. Of course, this meant long days, longer nights, and a grueling schedule that kept him far too busy.  In short, it kept him busy enough to not have thinking time, and that suited the spider just as well. He found that thinking was something that he’d just rather not be doing much of. Thinking meant remembering who he really was and exactly what he had done to become who he was now. As far as he was concerned, he didn’t really care too much anymore if he was free from Valentino. He really didn’t have any purpose and that scared him more than any overlord, Vee included.</p><p>When he had any time away from the cameras and lights he would be sleeping, either in his apartment or with Val, who still doted on his favorite pet, and was if possible even more demanding than he had been in the past. Angel Dust didn't seem to care. Angel was too numb inside to care for much of anything, after all, what was there for him to care about now? Angel Dust did what he had to in order to continue going through the motions, numbing himself with whatever the drug of the day was in addition to the generous allowance of bennies, powder, and pot.</p><p>It had taken days for the staff of the hotel to hear the rumor of what was released. Maybe two weeks before they caught a clip and news segment on the instant chart topping video. A hush had fallen over the lobby as the four parodied persons plus Pentious had stared in growing horror before Charlie had made the quiet request for Niffty to fetch her laptop. The ladybug had set it on the bar, found the video behind a rather cheap paywall as far as the princess was concerned, and the rest was mortified, horrified and tearful history. </p><p>Within the next few days there were more news stories, reviews, and talk shows about the porn and it's roaring success. Valentino made his statements about his hard work, his actors and high acclaim to Angel but he was smugly satisfied about his revenue and reserved with the interviews. </p><p>Vox however was taking as much credit as possible, both for the film and dispersal down to sly comments that it was his idea all along. A long snippet with Killjoy was the mantis and media mogul tearing apart the integrity of Charlie and staff, her hotel, and even the insanity of anyone who would let her carry on her foolish project. It was unanimously agreed that the plot of Hazbin Whoretel would be a better reality than the truth. </p><p>The next day there were two visitors to the hotel and Alastor finally left his rooms. He kept a distance, watchful, and only safe from assault by Charlie's hold on Vaggie. The next day a half dozen visitors and one hopeful check-in. And the next day two. It was unclear why they came and what they hoped for but within a month the hotel was bustling and Charlie had learned to keep televisions off the news for her heart's health. </p><p>Pentious had healed for the most part, keeping his residence in Angel's abandoned room with a sneering stubbornness no one dared question once his ability to screech insults returned. Spending half his time in an empty lot across from the hotel trying to rebuild some of his machinery, he also subtly looked for Cherri. It was difficult, Vox had stripped him of so much, but he was determined and even the lack of progress did not deter him. Nothing would.</p><p>Gradually everyone was moving on with life, albeit with a few topics no one dared bring up. But Charlie never wavered in her trust for Angel, or Alastor, and on the eve of six months of worry the Overlord was tired of her pleading stares and varying subtle to direct hints. He sat at his desk, manifested his microphone, and called Angel.</p><p>Angel had been filming, and that in itself was nothing new. Angel was always filming. When he wasn't filming he was entertaining and rubbing elbows with high profile visitors to the studio. No matter what he was doing, he was kept in a steady supply of his most trusted drug, his namesake, PCP. On the days the drug didn't fix him up, he'd add a bit of benzos and tequila to the mix. In any case, he stayed busy. In six months time he hadn't missed one day of work. He had literally worked every day for six months, a record for the arachnid who had always managed to slink away after a few days, needing the time to himself or just needing to feel the rebellion. Until today. Valentino had shown up the night before after leaving his office, a bottle of wine and chocolate truffles in hand.</p><p>"Oooh Daddy, what's tha celebration?" He had asked, sliding his primary arms around the pimps midsection. Being affectionate with Valentino was much easier now, since the pimp was fairly the only other physical contact the star had besides his abundance of physical touch at work, but that was a different animal altogether. </p><p>"6 months, Angelcakes." He said, kissing the top of his head. "That film has been at the top of the bestseller list since we released it. Tonight we're celebratin' that."<br/>
Of course Angel already knew exactly how the pimp would prefer to celebrate, and it had been a very late night before Valentino had fallen asleep next to Angel. When Angel woke up, Valentino was already gone, as usual. Angel stretched and made his way to the kitchenette to turn on the coffee pot. It was there that he found a short note from the pimp.</p><p>“Angel baby, Ya work too hard lately. You are off today and don't let me catch ya doin nothin but relaxing. Ya got an appointment at the salon at 2. Manicure, hair, whatever ya want. It's all on the studio.” </p><p>Angel groaned. He really didn't want time off. He wanted the frantic and harried pace of the studio. He wanted to have to run from one set to the next to make his deadlines. He wanted to be too busy to do anything but think, but what else could he do? Orders were orders. When Val said no, it wasn’t up for debate, and arguing it with the pimp would net less than desirable results, Angel knew from experience.</p><p>He considered taking a fistful of barbiturates and sleeping the day away, but remembering the appointment at two, he reconsidered. </p><p>After having a day filled with far too much thinking, Angel was working on hemming a costume design he had been working on as time permitted. It wasn’t really working, he decided, since he did it more because he liked to tailor his own clothes so that they fit him in all of the right places. He’d been working at it for a while when he became aware of a soft hissing noise coming from his bottom dresser drawer. He approached it carefully and gently opened it, causing the hissing - which he now recognized as static - to grow louder. He stared at it for a moment, head cocked to the side in bewilderment, as he gently removed the forgotten little radio, still tuned to AM, from the drawer, the long power cord dangling, the plug at the end swinging gently to and fro. Had he finally made his way to the -1000 mark? Why would Alastor contact him this way as opposed to simply showing up for his head?</p><p>"I can hear ya. If ya looking for me ya know damn well where I am." He set the radio on the end table, waiting for a response.</p><p>The static dimmed, clearing to a soft hum of active signal. 《Angel. I am well aware of your current dwelling but it would be quite rude to invite myself to the studio. I'm under the impression Miss Charlie's attempts you reach you have been interrupted. Could I persuade you to visit the hotel on her behalf?"》 It was perfectly polite, a soft request without pressure or his usual mocking tone. If anything he sounded exhausted. 《Your departure was unexpected and...unnecessary.》He added gently.</p><p>Angel sighed. He wasn’t sure what Alastor was playing at, but he just didn’t have the patience to play this game with the radio demon. He wasn’t in the mood to be prodded and aggravated. In all honesty, he hadn’t been inclined to deal with anything of the sort for a little over six months.<br/>
“I don't know how ya couldn't have expected it, the others, sure, but l…"  he sighed as he ran a hand roughly over his hair, then rubbed between his eyes. "yanno what? Forget about that. If ya want me ta come, I'll come. I can come now if that suits ya."</p><p>Angel didn't know why he'd lost his nerve during the conversation.  He knew what he'd wanted to say. He'd honestly thought about going to the hotel many times over, to ask them to forgive the way they'd been screwed over,  made fools of and used. How many times he'd considered it, only to come right back to the fact that he had no right to forgiveness.  He simply had no fucking right to ask for something that he had no right to in the first place. He'd seen the headlines, hell, he'd been IN half the interviews that ripped the hotel to shreds. Him, right there next to Valentino, the pimps ever-present arm candy. That was squarely on him.</p><p> He didn't know why anyone there would want to look at him, let alone speak to him, and if Charlie had been trying to reach him, this was the first he'd heard of it. He still had the letter she'd written shortly after everything blew up and it sure didn't sound to him like she was interested in talking. Generally telling a guy "if you ever show your face here again there will be nothing left to dispose of" it means he ain't welcome. </p><p>"I can come to the back if ya don't want me seen comin' in tha front" he added with a soft huff as he reached over for his jacket and phone.</p><p>On his side Alastor sighed, audible in the radio stream. So was the soft snap of his leather clad fingers. A swirling circle of shadow opened below the radio and his own black silhouette rose up. Blue eyes looked tired, the barest smile on the inky face as it stood still and held out a hand.《At least allow me to offer the ride. Less to discuss with anyone who may question us.》The Overlord explained, sitting back at his desk. 《Bring your contract.》</p><p>Angel nodded, not really thinking it through. There wasn’t really any way that Alastor could have heard the nod, but perhaps he might see it through his shadow. Who the hell could guess? Angel took a moment to pull the folded contract from the back of a framed picture mounted on his apartment wall. It was one of the few places he’d felt that it would be safe from Valentino’s sharp senses. Hiding anything from the pimp was a crapshoot at best. </p><p>Pulling him close in a dancer's hold, other hand on Angel's lower back, the shadow pulled him into a void on the floor. A moment's dizziness and they were in Alastor's private study where the deer sat, fingers laced and pressed against his lips. It was dimmer than usual, the fire banked low and only his red eyes glowing really illuminated him. All the better when he was haggard and unable to summon any humor for the situation. </p><p>"I'm surprised you accepted. Please, sit." His shadow gestured for him, pulling out a chair on the opposite side of the desk.</p><p>Angel wasn't sure what he had expected to see when he opened his eyes,  but he hadn't expected Alastor to look so...worn. He was thinner, which Angel Dust hadn’t thought was actually possible, and the skin on his face was different,  as if it was sagging just a little. His hair seemed duller and his eyes that Angel had always remembered vivid, now the fire had gone out of them. There was no denying that the time had been rough for both of them.</p><p>Angel sat as prompted, for once he had no cutting banter and it really wouldn't have been appropriate even if he had.</p><p>“Figured that after all I put yas through, th' least I could do is take responsibility for my actions." Angel couldn’t quite meet the eyes of the other, so he just spoke to the desk instead.</p><p>Alastor blinked, his small and practically permanent smile twitching slightly as he lowered his hands to regard Angel. "That is truly how you feel? That you were responsible for this?" He reached aside to grab a tall bottle of rum that was half empty, rising it awkwardly before remembering he had company and shifting to pour the spider a glass. Setting it back down he pushed it forward in quiet offer before taking a sip.</p><p>"From the way the others say you fled, I highly doubt you were a part of developing that little picture show beyond lending your commendable professionalism." He took a breath, sat back, and admitted something that made his ears twitch. "You performed rather well, considering the topic. Although I'll admit to no criteria to base it on."</p><p>Angel accepted the drink, downing it in one go. That damned film was the last thing that he felt like remembering right now, although in some way it had never been far from his thoughts for well over six months.</p><p>"Spin it anyway ya want, but no me woulda meant no movie. I coulda refused.  I coulda risked it. Contract or not, I could've.  Should've.”</p><p>He wiped a single tear, silently chastising himself for not being able to keep it under control. Of all the people to feel vulnerable in front of, there weren't many on the list higher than this one. Angel cursed this weakness. </p><p>"Should've.” he sighed. “But I didn't. I get ta live with that."</p><p>He stared at the desk and tried to be numb. Think about something else till the feeling passed.</p><p>"I'm not 'spinning' it Angel. I'm a deal maker, an Overlord because of that fact among others. I am aware that if you denied him your services you would be forfeiting yourself." Alastor had no patience left for formality tonight. Sitting back he drank from the bottle, one arm propped on an armrest to hold up his cheek.  "No one would expect you to kill yourself over something so trivial."</p><p>Angel sighed. Of course Alastor didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand and somehow Angel could understand and accept that, but he still didn’t have the patience to keep up. </p><p>"That don't change how I feel. We could argue this all of eternity. I shoulda done somethin' different.  Found a way.” He spoke gently, but all the same his index finger stabbed the desk in front of him, accentuating each word. He sighed and gathered his thoughts while requesting a refill by lifting the glass and inclining his head.  </p><p>“You're right about some of it though. I didn't know what we was filmin till I got there. I had no fuckin idea they was doin that. Sure, I could have just come back and told everybody what happened, but how believable would that be? And Cherri came up missin the day before. Still missin'. And then the letter I got from Charlie warnin me ta stay away...hell, couldn't blame her, but still.`` He stopped when his voice tightened and took a good gulp of his drink.</p><p>“I been figuring I'd hear from you eventually, when I bottomed out. Figured it'd happen pretty quick after filming that one, ta be real honest"</p><p>A crease developed between his brows, eyes squinting in confusion as Alastor put two and two together. He had not heard about the missing woman but it wasn't something he would keep on his radar, and he had been exceptionally busy helping Charlie with the hotel. His main practice was as security and deterrent as many guests hoped to recreate their own fantasies on the staff after the film they saw, but those ideas simply weren't permitted. After the first few publicly maimed would-be assailants the rest had calmed but it was still a chore.</p><p>"Angel, she never told you to stay away. She was mute for the first several weeks and ever since she has been writing you begging your return. Or begging I fetch you." The denial came out almost exasperated, unsure how such a message came to the spider but expecting him to know better than to think Charlie would have turned her back. </p><p>Another long drink, dull eyes pinned on Angel. "Have you not looked at your own contract then?"</p><p>Angel blinked, not having considered that the letter might have been a decoy. It took him a few minutes to begin to piece it all together, but eventually the realization stuck. He’d been played, not just once, but twice now. He could feel the anger beginning to rise, his face heating. It was strange to feel any emotion after so long, and almost a relief to find he could still feel anything at all. </p><p>"So you're sayin’ Charlie don't hate me for ruinin' everything, and she didn't send me tha letter ta stay away neither? " The look on Alastor’s face gave him all the answer he needed. </p><p>"Val you goddamned son of a bi--" he caught himself, stopped short. "Sorry. It just pisses me off." He really could have gone off for a good while, but a good look at Alastor’s expression brought him to the realization that neither he nor Alastor had the patience for it.</p><p>He shook his head in answer to the last question Alastor had asked. Honestly, he had put off looking at the contract on purpose.</p><p>“Nah. I really didn't wanna know how bad tha damage was. I’d been doin’ so damn good and then...that...happened. I just put it up for safekeeping and left it there."  He smiled ruefully </p><p>"Guess I'd prefer ta not know when it's time for my ticket ta get punched." </p><p>Another drink, audible because if Alastor needed anything he needed his blood thinned and his thoughts quiet at the moment. "You didn't ruin anything but the visual innocence of a few people who may not have seen your anatomy in detail. The hotel has forty-three patients as of this morning." Gesturing with his bottle, the Overlord resigned himself to any number of reactions. "Read your contract." It had been frozen, the deer opting to believe that any behavior while outside his care as 'rehabilitator' was null and void due Valentino's directives. Unfortunately that meant Angel might have reason to get very angry. Or notice that meant he had demands he could make. Neither sounded like polite conversation.</p><p>Angel was processing what he'd just heard. </p><p>43 patients? Here? </p><p>He wasn’t a big enough idiot to call Alastor a liar, but he'd seen the broadcasts that the hotel had been closed down, he’d seen the articles in the papers and magazines about how it had failed and closed the doors.</p><p>He pulled the envelope from his pocket and opened it, glad that for once he could blame the shake in his hands on not having enough powder in his system. He carefully pulled out the parchment and meticulously unfolded it to reveal glowing red writing that illuminated and then faded. This wasn't possible. More points? An apology? This just didn’t add up and there was no way that Angel would make sense of it without asking. Good thing he wasn’t shy about requesting clarification.</p><p>"So, I have more than what I had, not less? And just why are you sorry? You sayin' you set all this up, ‘cause that seems like overkill, even for you." Angel didn’t believe (and didn’t want to believe) that Alastor had set all of this up just to ruin his chances of success. It just didn’t sound like Alastor’s style, not to mention that he couldn’t imagine Alastor using a porno to do anything, even if it meant collecting on a broken contract. There had to be more story to this. </p><p>He had meant to handle this with a few smooth words and maybe a laugh. Not a real one but he could force humor for anything. Instead Alastor found he couldn't say a word. Apologies didn't come easy or often to him but he had done something appalling and against his own code for the sake of moving his plans and Angel had suffered the blood in the water. </p><p>Unable to find his tongue, the Overlord instead reached into his desk and pulled out a folder containing pictures and references to the hotel. Detailed ones taken from an older style film but marking the areas of the hotel filmed. Everything needed for a man who had never stepped foot inside to create a likeness of the hotel. He tossed it across the desk, resuming his seat and staring with a smile that he couldn't feel anymore.</p><p>Angel Dust stared at the pictures, slowly flipping through them one by one. He took his time, scrutinizing each photograph,  realizing, of course, their significance. As he reached the last one, he placed them back inside the folder and gently slid them toward Alastor. He sat with his eyes downcast for a moment. He was angry, sure, but he knew better than to launch an all out physical attack. He was also very aware that an apology from Alastor was probably more rare than a real fallen angel, and that counted for something, right? He took a breath, partially because he had forgotten how to breathe for a moment. The other part, of course, to help steady his nerves and keep calm. He was hurt, he was angry, yes, but he was also determined to hear the other side of this story. Surely there was a greater motive than simply trying to sabotage Angel’s success, wasn’t there? He held out his glass for a fill up, then quickly drained it, hoping to use the liquor to help calm and steady his nerves. When he brought his eyes back up to the other, he whispered "why?"</p><p>Alastor couldn't read Angel in that moment, tensing slowly as he awaited either tears which he couldn't handle or an attack which he simply wouldn't. Picking up the folder, it slowly burned in his hand. Ashes fell to the desk in curls as the Overlord watched. </p><p>"Because no one would expect me to. No one would blame you." He listed dully, pragmatic in those facts before his voice rose in the first inflection of anything bright in this storm. "And because Vox wants the credit for making Lucifer's daughter look like a whore." He chuckled lowly. "There were other benefits, yes, but I wanted to strip him. And no one will support him while the King cannot stand to hear his name." Gesturing softly he made it sound flippant in habit, the way he treated most of his schemes as simple jokes. If no one knew when he was serious it was all the better when he was.</p><p>Angel was stunned into uncharacteristic silence. He couldn't believe the things he was hearing, yet he knew that if he was going to decide what was true, he'd damn sure believe Alastor before Vox any day.</p><p>He didn't understand how Alastor could do such a thing, and yet, part of him could. The deer had never cut corners or sugar coated the fact that he was a bastard about things. He had never once tried to make himself into a saint or for that matter, a good person. Angel walked towards the door, but knew he couldn't leave right now. This conversation needed to happen, they both needed closure. </p><p>He was completely conflicted, but at the same time, he really couldn't hold Alastor any more culpable than he held himself. Alastor may have supplied pictures, but Angel did much more depraved things than that when the cameras had been rolling. He was truly no better. What good would it do to hate him now? What was done was done. But damned if he was going to let Valentino or Vox off the hook so easily. It might take some time, but Angel was going to make sure somebody paid for this. They hadn't just hurt Angel, they'd hurt the people he cared about as well. He wasn't inclined to let that go so easily. He slowly walked back to his seat and sat back down, well, more of a flop than a dignified sit. He didn't feel inclined to be completely polite at the moment. He was livid, and yet defeated. He didn't have the capacity to take on Alastor on a good day, let alone today. He would have to do some serious thinking and planning, but somehow he was going to collect his due from Valentino and Vox, mostly Vox. That goddamn overgrown box headed freak had gone too far this time. He had screwed over Angel, his friends, even Angel's personal life for what? Money? Bragging rights? Fuckin bastard. Angel was going to make sure that fucker got what he deserved, even if it took years. What else did either of them have but time?</p><p>As for Alastor, yeah, Angel was still pretty raw about it, but he had gotten an apology, along with quite a few points which Angel realized the significance of...he was now free to pursue quite a few liberties that he otherwise would not have been. It might not seem like a great sacrifice to an outsider, but the fullness of the gesture wasn't lost on Angel. Alastor had humbled himself enough to apologize, even tried to make a peace offering! Angel had never heard tell of such things from the overlord. </p><p>"Apology Accepted" he said quietly. It was really everything he'd needed to say. There was no need in dragging it out further.</p><p>The air left his lungs in a soft huff of almost laughter, surprised relief evident in the lines of his body. Alastor did not expect forgiveness, not really needing or wanting of it, but Angel took that better than he planned. Nodding, he seemed to perk up a bit.</p><p>"Well then, let us say the rest of the hotel is rather unawares and I think it best it stays that way." Running claws through his hair, futile to really tidy his haggard appearance, he continued on with a light hum of distorted static in the room.</p><p>"Would you like to return then? The others...miss you... and unless we are breaking our contract it would be prudent to see each other with less sneaking about." A wave at the contract and his smile twisted wryly. "I'm unsure what your feelings are on the matter, but you had been quite productive with the goals you set! Whatever they are." It was such a small blessing that the business of his days left him foggy on exactly what type of payment he owed Angel. Something with more fondling and bases and it was pure manners that even referenced it. But this was an open discussion, his mood blending a helpful hand towards a broader honesty he typically shied from.</p><p>Angel had grown so accustomed to his bleak days and more often than not, busy nights, that the thought of returning to the hotel, to the only place he'd ever felt he belonged, well, it sounded more like fantasy than reality. Of course he would dearly love to have some kind of freedom back within his reach. He had to admit, having a bit more physical space between himself and Valentino would be welcomed.  As it was, Angel never had a choice about when he had guests, what he could do with his time, even if he had time. Angel hadn't bothered to concern himself with it because he hadn't felt he had a choice, but Valentino effectively controlled every aspect of his existence.  Getting away a second time was going to be nearly impossible. He shifted in the chair, uncertain about how to word it correctly. </p><p>"Listen, I don't  know how much ya know about my last six months,  but I'm pretty sure Vee ain't gonna let me leave tha studio tower. He'd been on my ass for months ta come back there before all this went down. He's happier than a pig in shit now that I'm back there." Angel regarded the other with a grimace. </p><p>"What I'm sayin' is that what I want don't matter as much as what I'm allowed, an' I highly doubt Val's gonna allow it "</p><p>Alastor barked a loud laugh, not bothering to hide it and stood to circle his desk. Beside Angel he leaned a hip on the surface, crossing his arms to lean down at the spider with one of those smiles like he had said something ridiculous and cute but his tone was almost consoling. "I'm quite sure he is, but we haven't spoken on the matter. I asked what you wanted, my honest fellow, not what Valentino enjoys! The fact of the matter is you never checked out. You left, but you weren't excused. That makes you as much part of this hotel as the studio~" </p><p>Leaning closer, eye to eye, he held a finger to his lips as if disclosing a secret. "And he and I have an agreement about -my- hotel. He cannot actually stop you from returning for 'treatment'. Not. One. Bit." He poked Angel's nose, or the shallow space therein, with a soft chuckle. </p><p>"I'm quite sure he would be all hot 'n screaming if you knew, but you're only his when outside these walls. Unless he wants to take issue with my thoughts on the matter!" It was one of the few little benefits he had given Charlie when welcomed to partake of the hotel. While he had never carved out territory of his own the zone around his tower had become off limits to turf wars by sheer self preservation, only those in his favor choosing to live within the near empty streets. And by now it was well documented through gossip and photo evidence alike he had also staked some claim at the hotel. No grand declarations were needed to heed that it was under his protection and the deer was fiercely territorial.</p><p>Angel Dust was, in a word, speechless.  How was it that everyone except him knew the ins and outs of his contracts better than he did? He'd spent all that time at the hotel previously, always worried that Val was going to decide to not let him return...heaven, how many times had Valentino threatened exactly that? Angel was sure that he couldn't count that high. </p><p>"Wait..." Angel Dust held up a hand,  his other raised to his head, rubbing the back of his head in deep thought. "So's your tellin' me that he can't stop me from comin' back here if that's what I want to do?" He rubbed his hands down his face. "Ya know, you overlords are a real trip...and who's gonna make him follow tha rules anyway? I can tell him I wanna go, but tellin' an doin' it before he wipes me out is two really different things."</p><p>It wasn't a matter of not thinking Alastor was capable of making Valentino behave, but even the radio demon himself couldn't [and likely wouldn't want to] be around the studio all day to babysit. Who was gonna make sure Angel was allowed to come and go without serious bodily harm?</p><p>"That is exactly what I'm telling you." Point blank confirmation with a wave of his hand in a generous gesture. He had to blink, biting his lip to not laugh when Angel pointed out just how well trained he really was. Did he actually think Valentino would maim him so far as to kill him? Really? How precious. "This might be hard for you to grasp, my dear, but some of us think about the word 'eternity' rather often. Some fights aren't worth the bloodshed, especially when others know I'd rather dance in it than turn down the opportunity." Leaning back, still beside Angel but giving space as he twirled his cane once again between his fingers like a baton, he stopped tilting his head with a playful grin.</p><p>"I can prove it, if you're very, very quiet. Nothing from my rooms breathes the light of day~" In a sing song he added just a flare of threat, a crackle of radio distorted voices behind his. "Just tell me you wish to return."</p><p>Angel nodded, of course he would rather be back here...did anyone really believe that he would rather stay at the studio? "Yeah...yes. Yes! It ain't even a question.”</p><p>Alastor nodded, raising his microphone towards himself with another quick reminder for Angel to be quiet. A sharp flutter of stations changing and then a soft beep as he rang the pimp's personal desk phone. It trilled for a few moments before being picked up. </p><p>"Said I didnt want calls ta'day, who the fuck is being stupid?" Valentino answered with a gruff biting growl that died when he heard the answering "Hello!"</p><p>"Well you don't call too often, what's the pleasure baby?" There was an immediate change in tone, no irritation to be found. "Haven't heard your voice in months...ya miss me?" When he continued Alastor's smile twitched and he tried not to look away from Angel.</p><p>"Oh no, you know you can tune in any day, my friend. The Radio never dies!" He laughed and it caused a sharp sound of interference. The pimp audibly hissed in pain. "No, I'm calling about Angel Dust~ How is he?" Even speaking he kept one finger up, knowing this was going to be awkward and eye opening for the poor star but as long as he was good he could stay.</p><p>This was an interesting turn of events, that was certain.  Angel Dust had almost audibly winced at the tone Valentino had used when answering. It was terribly familiar,  and in all the worst ways. He'd never heard that gruff tone without at least enduring an ear ringing cuff, and usually more than that. He was bewildered at the complete change of tone when he realized to whom he was speaking. In the over 70 years he'd been with Valentino, Angel had never, ever, not under any circumstances seen him back down and change his tone with anyone, ever. It might've been almost impossible for Angel Dust--especially Angel Dust to keep his trap shut, but somehow he was gonna manage to do so, because no fuckin' way was he gonna miss this.</p><p>Valentino groaned and there was a click as he turned on speaker mode, resuming his keystrokes as a soft background clatter. "How the fuck you think he is? That stunt put him in th'sugar like a fly in shit. It's a fuckin' chore just to get him to look at me without going all plastic and yeah, sure, I like the work he's puttin' out but I had to actually order him to stand down. Ha! Stand down, get it? Oh naw, fuck you don't. But seriously, I knew this was fucked up shit but when did he get all sentimental on me?" The typing got harsher, the insect taking out his obvious frustration on his computer.  Alastor just hummed the soft sounds of a listening audience until his rant ended with a clink of ice in a glass.</p><p>"So I take it there's flames in paradise?" He prodded, not at all sensitive and Valentino growled. "Yeah, Bambi, there's fuckin' flames and not the hot ones. When I agreed to this shit I didnt think you was gonna take both fuckin' hands! The other day I coulda swore he'd fucking have walked into extermination rather than just..." The air went dead with a low sigh, the giant demon stopping all work to take a long drag on his cigar. Alastor had to pry him back to the conversation. "Val~?" </p><p>"Red...I just want my baby back. The happy one, the one that fuckin' fought me and did deals behind my back. Ya know? The feisty lil shit, not this thing that flinches in my bed. You don't get what that does ta me..." Valentino scrubbed his face with a palm as he spoke, confiding in privacy he didn't know was wider than normal. This was the first chance he'd had to unload on Alastor and he took it with a tone of practiced ease. And Alastor did listen, brows drawn up with a crease although his eyes were heavy on Angel with two messages. Stay quiet. Enjoy the show.</p><p>Angel was glad he'd been sitting down, because he would have most definitely fallen over at hearing the things Valentino had just said. He didn't...couldn't understand how Vee could be so open with Alastor regarding the very personal things he'd just discussed, and it was beginning to dawn on Angel that perhaps there was much more to both Valentino and Alastor than he would've ever guessed. It looked to Angel Dust like maybe he'd sold both of them short. </p><p>Then there was the entire situation with Angel Dust.  He realized that he had been working extra hard, but wasn't that exactly what Val had always wanted from him? He was sure that's what he'd always said he wanted from Angel Dust. He wasn't sure of what to think of this. He had changed everything that Valentino had ever found fault with, he had become perfect for the pimp only to hear that he preferred the old Angel Dust.  Wasn't that just the shits? It did give him some comfort in knowing that Val hadn't been the one concocting the entire situation. Angel silently nodded his head, acknowledging that he would stay quiet.</p><p>Alastor took a deep breath, feigning a grudging reluctance that didn't match his bright eyes. "I know we think very differently, but perhaps you've been over working him? My own always are so much--"</p><p>"You spoil your pets like a fuckin' saint, Al! The only work they do is puttin' up with your shit!" Valentino interrupted him, the growl in his voice rising again. "Don't tell me how to run my whores, not even Angel Dust! He likes his work. Like the sex, the drugs, and I ain't gonna take that shit from him just so he could decide to fucking off himself thinking bout some new bred guilt he shoulda aborted before naming it and taking it to heart." Angry and loud, a glass snapping hard on his desk but Alastor just chuckled soothingly.</p><p>"I would never tell you your business, my dear, but sit back. Take your hat off. And quit looking at your telly box for a moment." It was smooth but firm and the deer waited a moment, as if actually expecting obedience. But the soft sounds and a click, he got it too.</p><p>"Alright, babe, I'm thinking." Valentino was quiet, seething.</p><p>"Now, what's been on your mind. Under all that weight." Alastor pried, his full charisma making his voice almost sinfully convincing as he led the pimp to talk with soft tugs of tone. </p><p>Silence. Then...</p><p>"If I let him go out, do you think he'd forgive me? I ain't gonna ask, you know we dont do that shit. S'fucking dumb. But... think they'd take him back? Would...you?" It was tentative but still strong, the tone of one powerful man testing the waters with another and the prior openness missing. It made Alastor scoff, a wicked smile spreading across his lips. A perfect opportunity just arose and he couldn't find the heart to care about the abuse of trust. Valentino was known for his 'hearts', not the Radio Demon. </p><p>Very carefully his shadow rose, covering Angel's mouth to assist his silence. "Sounds like you're asking me for a favor, but lost your manners. Did you want to try again~ I'm about done listening to you rant." The deer had the audacity to twirl a piece of hair in his claws, sitting back as he waited for the expected response. Well, what he expected. He couldn't smile wider when Valentino delivered. A strange little ploy in the game they played but it made him smile at the only other person who would ever live to hear it.</p><p>"Would...you take my Angel back to the shithole and...help me fix him? Please...Daddy".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Knot Unties Itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel makes a mess of things. More than usual.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust was surprised at Valentino's take on what made Angel happiest, mainly because it was so very much off base. He supposed that maybe the reason Val thought he actually liked the drugs was because he seemed happier with them, but that was only because the drugs numbed him. Valentino,  even after all this time still had no idea of what made Angel Dust feel peace and happiness.  He wouldn't lie, that stung a little. </p><p>He was even more surprised to hear Val, in his own bullish way, asking Alastor if Angel would be welcomed back, as he had never heard Val ask nobody for jack. Angel was actually somewhat relieved to see that sadistic grin spread across the face of the overlord seated before him, at least something about this was feeling familiar. He'd been a little caught off guard by Alastor's shadow approaching and effectively taking measures to preemptively silence Angel,  but as soon as Valentino uttered that last sentence,  it became clear exactly why the crimson deer had taken such measures. Angel wouldn't have said anything, but he felt certain that he would have audibly gasped! </p><p>What the ever loving fuck? Had he really heard the man that demanded Angel call him Daddy refer to Alastor, the goddamn Radio Demon, as Daddy?</p><p>Okay...1...Angel had several different questions</p><p>2...this made that whole Strawberry Pimp thing a damn sight funnier</p><p>3...if Valentino was Angel's daddy, and Alastor was Valentino's daddy, does that make Alastor Angel's grand daddy?</p><p>Alastor continued with a wicked chuckle, satisfied with his own entertainment and how this was laying out neatly. "As you asked so nicely, yes. He's still registered to the hotel as it were, and I think the royal outcry is quiet enough by now. Send him along in your own way by the end of the week and I'll see to him." He lined out his demands without any hurry and Valentino huffed lightly on the line, grumbling soft swears under his breath. The deer's tone was more than a touch demeaning but he at least knew the pimp enjoyed it. Just a bit. </p><p>"Why do you always sound so fucking happy, Red?" A long drag off a cigar and Alastor could picture the sulking frown he must be wearing. "Good radio, my dear! You can hear the smile in my voice!" He laughed and after a moment the pimp joined him. </p><p>"Alright, by the week’s end. Ain't gonna bother him today, think he'll be scared enough and I told 'im to rest." A sigh, a bit sour. "And Al, baby, you lovely maniac ~ You fuck him up any worse and I'll gut you for a new rug. Got it?" That was his usual tone, possessive and protective in his flavor. </p><p>Alastor stood, moving to take a seat at his desk with a wink to Angel. "Who me? Why, I'd love to see you try."</p><p>"I hate you, deer."</p><p>"Hate you too, roach~" A last cackle and the line went dead, the soft glow of his microphone fading in a sleepy blink before the cane vanished. Combing at his hair, the overlord summoned a new bottle of rum that he refilled them both glasses with. "See? Permission will be granted. Problem solved!" He emoted exaggeratedly, putting on the happy face of a man who had not just outed Angel's pimp in front of him.</p><p>Angel knew that he /could/ speak, but he wasn't even sure what to say. He rubbed his head and sighed, not in frustration,  but as more of a "jesus christ that just happened.. "</p><p>"So apparently you and Val are pretty well acquainted.  That's really all I need or want ta know about that." He stopped to think some more. "...where do we go from here, I mean" he made a weary gesture to the contract still lying on the desk  "with this, and me comin back. Ya sure everyone will be okay wit it?"</p><p>"Not as well as you might believe. But yes, and I hope that isn't an issue for you. I rather like our plucky conversations." He gestured between them, enjoying his drink and giving Angel time. </p><p>"This," he tapped his desk towards the page, "continues once you return. And while I can guess it may be emotional for you all to regroup I am quite certain after the tears all will be excitement and rainbows once again." Honestly the lack of anything besides musing acceptance was a bit disappointing. Alastor had always enjoyed how Angel saw him as just another demon, if perhaps a creepy one. Between the months estranged and the state the spider was in emotionally though he looked a bit...numb.</p><p>"Angel...do you want to sever the contract?" He asked softly. Head tilted and ears flicked towards him as he studied the star closely. If that little show had incidentally cowed the spider towards himself he would be more than a bit regretful.</p><p>"Ya oughta know damn well that I don't want out." Angel looked up and took a deep breath, rolling his eyes and letting it back out again slowly. "As much as ya get on my nerves sometimes, and as much as ya come across as a fuckin' know it all on stuff, and as much as I don’t like to admit you was right about it, you was right about it."</p><p>Angel chuckled quietly.  </p><p>"We both know that I did so much better at keepin my ass outta trouble an even doin good--which I ain't never done--when this' ' he picked up the contract, "started. Then when ya dumped the egg lord in my lap, I was pissed. But y'know, I learned a lot from that experience too." He sat back a minute, lying the contract back on the desk and tapping it.</p><p>"This is something I absolutely don't wanna break. It worked for me. For whatever reason, it worked."</p><p>"I still needed to hear it. No matter that I'm right, it's still your choice." Alastor pointed out with a side nod, propping up his chin comfortably. "This is an unusual contract, I'll admit. I don't own you, I won't control you, and while I'll certainly enjoy claiming any prize you give me it is all made for your benefit." He waved loosely at the page as well. "If I drag you through it, it does you no good. And whatever those...motivations...you listed are, I think you're actually pushing for the prize!" </p><p>The deer was actually starting to think most of those were jokes. Angel didn't seem terribly interested in collecting after that first bit of excitement,  so maybe he had just been teasing? </p><p>"Well, I know we don't see eye to eye very often but I'm glad we are in agreement. You're rather fun when in your best you!" He could make his tone bright but his exhaustion was dimming him again. He hated it, able to feel his low lidded glances and how his ears fell a few degrees. This had been a strange talk and a strange month or few and it was most of his effort just to keep grinning.</p><p>Angel could see that Alastor was exhausted,  but his gut told him that with how hard the other tried to conceal it,  Alastor would prefer that it not be mentioned outright, so Angel did the best he could think of.  He improvised.</p><p>"So, I guess this is the part where I go back and pretend ta not know nothin', right?" Angel Dust wasn’t sure just how he was going to manage to do so. He was already excited at the prospect of returning, even if he was a bit apprehensive at the reception he might initially receive. He hadn’t left on the best of terms, and although Alastor seemed to be sure of Angel being welcomed back with open arms, Angel wasn’t quite so sure of that.</p><p>"That may be best." He agreed. Shadow moved around him, smiling his curling blue expression like a manic specter. It extended a hand with a bow once again like it was asking a pretty lady to dance. </p><p>"And do try to enjoy your time with Valentino. I think he might like you!" Alastor teased, understating the evidence rather dramatically. Nothing in him could bring any sympathy for the tangle of complexity Angel found himself in by belonging to the man, that was his own contract and life, but he knew it must be chaotic. Even as much as the pimp cared, something clear to Alastor at least, he knew Valentino might be cruel, sweet, or even a horrible mix for the days to come. Who was truly well rounded in hell, after all?</p><p>"Tell Charlie I'll be back. I'd love ta see her, but there ain't no way she could keep this kinda thing under her hat." With that, the spider stood up, slowly stretching out his limbs.</p><p>"And thanks. Really. This has been real...interestin’ ta say tha least."</p><p>Angel stood and took the hand offered by Shadow, that dizzying feeling not quite as unexpected as the last time. Angel opened his eyes, finding himself in his apartment once more. It was less than a blink before the shadow had completely disappeared, leaving nothing behind.</p><p>Angel carefully moved the small radio back to the drawer it had been in, placed the contract back in the picture frame where it had been hidden, and sat back down to finish the hemming he’d been working on before this had all begun. This was sure gonna be tough to wait for.</p><p>Tired as he was, Alastor put off tracking the princess down until the next day, going instead to bathe and crawl into bed once the itch from being called 'daddy' had been scrubbed from his skin. It had been too many estranged decades since that word was anything but a visceral discomfort. Valentino didn't need to know that.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Valentino left him the rest of the day as expected, not even calling for him in the evening. The next morning there was a schedule just as busy as he'd been used to, scattered with more follow up scenes and continued projects than starting anything new. And a note to have dinner in the penthouse handwritten from the Overlord himself in cheerful handscript.</p><p>Angel Dust was a bit surprised when Valentino hadn't shown up or called for him that night. He had figured that Val would squeeze out every last minute, although Angel wasn't too upset to be allowed a quiet night to himself. His mind had a lot of new information to make sense of and somehow put into place. It was nice to know that as he laid his head down it wouldn’t be the last time he would go to sleep...he hadn’t realized just how much he had been worried about the points from his contract catching up with him. At least now he knew that everything  was frozen just as it had been and that in itself was a huge relief to the spider. He was able to get the best sleep he'd had since before everything happened.  </p><p>The next day started early and was a busy one. Angel was all day bouncing from one set to the next until finally  the end of his workday arrived. He'd been handed a red envelope from an intern who had disappeared as quickly as they had manifested at his elbow. He opened it to find a note from Val, an invitation that was more of a demand, but Angel didn't mind. Eager to not blow this by acting different suddenly, he rolled his eyes and huffed as he stored the envelope in his work bag with a grin that nobody else would have noticed. At least he had time to prepare for dinner, and there was no sense in looking less than the best he could. </p><p>He took his time getting ready, using the sandalwood rose dusting powder that the overlord enjoyed the most. Angel took great pains in working the powder all the way down to his outer shell and then brushing it back out again until the fur on his body was sleek and a lustrous, glowing white with the deeper pinks contrasting in wonderfully random spots and hearts, not to mention the bands of pink that encircled his arms and legs. He made sure to take care of all the possible needs, including taking a good hit of powder after he'd finished getting dressed in the sleek little red number that he knew Valentino would love on him. </p><p>He had arrived on time at the penthouse.</p><p>"Daddy, I'm here!" He called out as he stepped inside.<br/>
There were quick sounds from his office as he turned off his work, heavy clicks from his boots in answer as he made his way over. "And on time, musta been a smooth day." Valentino laughed, pausing in the doorway to look Angel over appreciatively. "Oh baby, you look good. Real good. Day off feel nice once in a while?"</p><p>Moving to greet him two hands grabbed his hips to pull him close, another running soft on his hair as he bent to present himself for the expected kiss.</p><p>Angel Dust nodded in answer,  reaching up with his primary arms, winding them around his neck, his secondary hands gently pulling on Valentino's lapels as he kissed the pimp's mouth.</p><p>"It did feel nice,  an’ I think it really helped, Daddy. Thank you."</p><p>A happy, rumbling click in his chest and Valentino pressed the kiss a bit longer before standing to draw Angel off towards his table. "Good. You earned it. Been working that pretty backside raw lately and I'm proud of ya. Been fucking spectacular lately Angelcakes." He pressed the spider into a chair, hands trailing from shoulders down to his fluff in a firm touch before he went to sit himself. A proper meal was set, several courses from rich half rare meats to sweet vegetables and a covered desert. Nothing extravagant but a giant like Valentino had an appetite he gave into at least once a day. </p><p>"You been hard to read lately baby. It's been nice having you back though. Having fun making the whole city pant your name again?" He laughed shortly, gesturing that Angel was free and expected to eat. The pimp wasted no time, pouring a glass of wine for them both before half draining his and pouring again.</p><p>"Gettin em all hot ‘n’ bothered is an awful lotta fun, daddy." He smiled at Val, and when Val gestured, he took a bite of food. "But I'm just happy when Daddy's happy." He answered sweetly, taking the offered glass.</p><p>"Hell you are," he laughed hard, grinning wide, "You don't gatta sugar me up, sweetcheeks. You ain't in trouble for nothing." </p><p>Valentino was humored though. He wasn't shallow, not easily fooled, but relaxing and letting the sweet talk and the beauty of the creature sharing dinner with him flatter him was easy enough. They were both actors and the pimp could focus on the superficial enjoyment of the moment. </p><p>He easily slipped into his usual chatter about incompetent lackeys and new actors. The latest stupid intern he threw from the window just to prove to the dumb bitch they would wake up from nearly anything in hell. A story about a new boy he found trying to run his own circle on the down low on his turf and how the kid was angry he took his girls but livid when he took him too. "Put his little ass on auction and he scored a pretty price. You'd think he'd be flattered but all I heard was he sells ass, dont offer it. But fuck if he put up any fight! One o'these new age queers with shame or some shit that he likes a good fuck. Remember when people weren't so stupid?" He could carry a conversation with or without Angel, unwinding from a long day and in a chatty mood.</p><p>Angel was honestly feeling almost nostalgic. He couldn't help but grin a little hearing Valentino call him out on that too-sweet answer. This Val was the one he missed sometimes. He knew, of course, that he wasn't in trouble, he hadn't done anything to warrant a reprimand.  The arachnid listened to the pimps' stories and even found them amusing. Angel Dust found that listening to Valentino tell about his day was calming, and even funny at times. It certainly was a domesticity that they didn’t enjoy often enough.</p><p>He talked through dinner, occasionally making a teasing jab at Angel to eat more, but it was with a knowing tone. Between habit, drugs and career Angel had long given up much appetite but that was why he offered a variety of things. When someone barely ate it was good to give them choices, especially when he could easily polish off the rest on his own. No need to be pushy about something that stupid.</p><p>"You got any shit to report? Any heads down stairs need cracking? Got that annoying shit happening again, people covering up instead of just fucking telling me everything. Running outa good staff with this fucking tattle tale regret." Sitting back he summoned a cigar, holding out both right arms to summon the star who had been quietly attentive with crooks of his fingers. With a few glasses of wine and relaxing he couldn't stop looking over his lithe pet all dressed up.</p><p>Angel Dust tried to eat, but as usual he just wasn't terribly hungry. He knew Valentino well enough to be able to decipher his tone and understand when it was a serious "request" and when it was time to remember that Valentino didn't do requests. This wasn't a serious request, Angel could see it in his body language and hear it in the tone of his voice. How long had it been since he had been graced with this side of the pimp? Years? Decades? A hell of a long time, that was for damn sure.</p><p>It was nothing unusual for Vee to ask about things that might fly under his radar, and honestly, there were times that Angel might see things, hear things that nobody would dare say or do (or decide to not do) in the presence of the big boss. Truth was, though, nobody had been slipping up with Angel around. He attributed this to his work ethic and demons being more careful around Angel since he had become somewhat a direct line to Valentino.  In short, if it wouldn't be done in front of Valentino, it wouldn't be done in front of Angel.  </p><p>When Angel saw the unmistakable look of a guy hungry for things other than food, he was not surprised that he was beckoned to come a little closer, which honestly Angel Dust felt like doing anyway. He couldn't have said why, perhaps it was the almost-closure he felt after speaking with Alastor, maybe it was the knowing that he needn't dread the ever-present sword of damocles that his contract with the deer demon had become to him since he'd left the hotel. Maybe it was the knowing that Valentino, despite his heavy hand and abrasive personality, actually did care about Angel,  enough to give him the freedom he needed, despite what Valentino himself would prefer. Angel wasn't sure about any of that, but he was sure that he damn well felt good settled into the lap of Valentino tonight. He easily took his place and left very little space between the two of them. Angel didn’t have to pretend to enjoy the closeness tonight. It just came natural.</p><p>With one hand braced on Angel's spine to keep him close or supported as he needed the other three wandered freely. Occasionally murmuring little praises or a dirty thought, Valentino groped and stroked his pretty Angel, mapped his flesh and admired him with careful claws for nearly an hour just sitting in that chair before he pulled that distracting red slip off of him and carried him off to his bed. </p><p>The giant kissed him into the plush mattress and nest of pillows, lost in a sugary mood of worshiping the creature he owned with care and affection he knew how to put into touch alone. It was demanding, true, giving Angel no option but to lay under him and accept his adoration, but he took care to work Angel in ways he knew the spider liked for a long while before he even shucked his own clothes and looked to Angel to touch him back with bright eyes.</p><p>Sometimes he knew he was a better man if he just kept his cruel mouth shut and just...felt. </p><p>Angel was covered in soft scratched welts and pinked bites, mussed and absolutely sinfully molested by time Valentino rolled on his back to hold Angel over him. Two hands on hips, two combing his fluffy chest, and his sharp toothed grin as genuine as they come. "Give me a pretty show, sweetcakes." He nipped his jaw, handing off reins with soft expectation.</p><p>Angel found that tonight was much different to him than the normal manner that Val employed. Where generally the touches and bites were merely a means to an end, tonight Valentino was caressing Angel's body in a much more simplistic way. Valentino's touches, although rarely gentle, tonight took on an air of reverence and almost worship. It may not have been the first time that Angel Dust had felt these touches from Valentino, but it certainly was the first in a few decades. Things hadn’t been this way between them since before everything began to change. Angel could still remember when things between them had been good, when things had been real. Before everything began to change into something darker and a lot less sweet. Having given up all hope of finding these feelings again, it was that much sweeter to find himself in the midst of them again.</p><p>Physically, it felt divine to be treated and touched in such a way. Emotionally,  Angel knew that although it may have been far overdue, it was enough that it happened at all. Valentino allowing his more  intimate and gentle side to run free wasn't something Angel had known in what seemed like eons and he soaked in it, reveled in it, dove into the sweet decadence of it and allowed it to consume him. </p><p>When Valentino carried him off into the bedroom,  his touches remained reverent, although they did eventually become much more urgent, but lacking that sharp edge of demand that Valentino could almost have claimed as his default setting. Angel realized that even as Valentino became more engrossed in claiming Angel's body as his own, Vee was doing so in all the ways that he knew the spider enjoyed the most.</p><p>When Angel was at last allowed to take some time to please his lover, he made sure to give him the very best show (and tell) that the arachnid could muster. Nothing was held back as Angel was double sure to stoke every ember to a white hot flame before bringing it all to a thrilling climax that left Valentino swearing, sweating,  and panting as Angel lay sprawled across that massive chest.</p><p>"So fucking perfect.." Was all the goodnight the Overlord gave. He didn't often keep Angel overnight, but tonight there was nothing short of a holy blade to his throat that would convince him to let go. Three arms holding him tight, the other propped behind his head as they recovered to a languid doze and the Overlord gave over to sleep. Real sleep where he clicked in soft snores and relaxed all his edges, dead to the world as he held his Angel.</p><p>It was the closest admission that he had been wearing himself thin he could make, never one to admit even to himself he needed breaks but tomorrow he wasn't doing a damn thing. Well, maybe one certain fluffy white thing. </p><p>That became the unusual event of the morning when he didnt rise early and instead kept hold on Angel and grumbled about the fucking sun when it got high enough to bother him through the tall story windows.</p><p>Angel Dust awoke, well mostly awoke, to Valentino swearing at the sun. Leave it to Val to bitch at the goddamn sun!</p><p>Although he was waking up, he wasn't ready to get up yet. He wasn't willing to end the reign of this softer and gentler Vee.  Angel rolled over to lie face to face, well, face to massive, broad chest, with the tall demon next to him, slipping both sets of arms around that body and pulling closer to him in a warm snuggle. He laid a few gentle kisses and even a couple of nibbles on Val, with a half whispered "morning, daddy"</p><p>It made the giant's eyes open, a grunt of surprise turning into a low happy groan. His own arms tightened, knuckles rubbing circles into Angel's back as he nuzzled down into his hair. "Morning, baby. Fuck you feel good in my bed." He sighed, half muzzy with sleep. He'd been half sure last night was a dream, it was rare for things to be so simple between them. He wished he could pull this off more often. Maybe he could keep him if he did--</p><p>Valentino killed those fatalistic thoughts with a laugh, tipping Angel up for a kiss with perhaps too many teeth for early morning. He couldn't help what Angel did to him, especially not cooing at him like that. </p><p>As it was it took him a moment to pause himself, think of a plan and reluctantly loosen his grip on the spider. "Making a decision, sugar. Ain't working, you ain't working, and you're keeping here." Reaching over the side of the bed he fumbled and found his own robe, a simple red and pink thing, and tossed it over Angel. "Go get your pig and anything ya need for a day or two." His grin was a bit wide and toothy, hands roaming before he smacked Angel's rump to emphasize the command.</p><p>Angel Dust was not at all unhappy at the continued attention from the giant overlord who held him captive. He leaned into every touch, enjoying each caress, and savoring even the slight catch of teeth when Val kissed. </p><p>He snickered a bit as he tried to stand up wearing the pink and red robe, looking like a child modeling a parent's clothing. He gave an excited yelp as he felt the pimp's hand slap him on his ass, then he smiled over his shoulder and gave an exaggerated butt wiggle as he tied the second set of sleeves over his waist to keep the robe closed somewhat.</p><p>He made a short trip gathering nuggets' bed and some clothing along with his always packed overnight case with any beauty products he might want. </p><p>It wasn't long before he was back in the penthouse, and stripped off the very oversized robe. It was plenty warm enough for him to be sans clothing and he was pretty sure that Val would appreciate the aesthetic.</p><p>Valentino himself had only opted to shrug on his coat, shamelessly enjoying the heavy fabric on his skin. He watched Angel set his things away, giving a low whistle. "Damn Angelcakes, you best get that ass over here. Go dancing around and imma eat you before I get breakfast." He was laughing but he held out his arms for the spider with a sharp grin.</p><p>He kept trying to get to his thoughts, he had something important to say and do but what was the rush when this was so much better? When was the last time Angel smiled so brightly at him and teased. Thoughts of real conversation dripped through his grasp when all he wanted was to lick every inch of fluffy spider until he whimpered his name. Fucking addicted.</p><p>Angel wasn't entirely sure why Val's generally abrasive manner had softened so much, unless it was simply because he wanted to enjoy the rest of the week before the parting that both knew was coming. Of course, Valentino didn't know that Angel knew and wasn't gonna find out, either. It didn't change the fact that Angel was enjoying the touch. It wasn't as if he didn't get sex, but intimacy and sex were two completely different things. This was intimate.  This was personal and real.</p><p>Angel brought his ass, along with the rest of him over to the open arms waiting for him, climbing up into the empty lap, facing the giant overlord, legs wrapped around him. Angel leaned in, burying his face into the fluffy collar of that huge red coat. </p><p>He knew this had to make it harder for Valentino to tell him the plans, but he was feeling too well loved to care. Angel Dust found that he just couldn’t seem to be close enough, always burrowing a bit deeper into those arms, lying a bit longer on that chest, and kissing. Always leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles wherever his mouth landed.</p><p>Breakfast turned into an hour long oral review of Angel's body, both in soft words and growls and teeth and tongue. It turned up a notch when Valentino incidentally spread him on the table and then broke the said table without stopping to do more than adjust two arms to hold them off the pieces, laughing through haggard breath. The only real visit to the kitchen was for coffee. </p><p>A short dozing break to relax as he chatted about project ideas over a chain of cigars and he requested Angel's attentions for lunch. Valentino growled it, dragging claws across Angel in a tease of violence, but it was just his rough side breaking the sugared mold and he still kept the blood to a tasteful minimum for himself to enjoy. Just a sting to accent the praises. </p><p>It wasn't until he was laying with Angel in bed later, trying to quiet his impulse that he was missing out on work and decide what he wanted to do about metabolic starvation that he broke the mood with a deadpan, dry question. "You were happier at the hotel, weren't you."</p><p>Angel Dust couldn't remember, well, ever, a time that Valentino had been so gentle for so long, and it was no surprise when he had decided to push the physicality up a bit, indulging himself in his dominant desires. Being a switch with a decidedly submissive lean, it wasn't as if Angel minded at all. Truth be told he was beginning to crave those more sadistic tendencies from Vee when things began to fire up. It certainly had been a day filled with carnal lust and mutual affection and admiration.  </p><p>Although Angel knew that eventually the conversation would have to occur, Valentino's timing had caught him completely off guard.  Just as surprising were the words used, that Angel had been happier at the hotel. He supposed that he had been happier, but it had been so much more than just being at the hotel, it had been making progress and making things better. Angel was dumbstruck trying to find words to express the full thought without revealing the contract. </p><p>"If you're asking me if I regret bein’ here, it's a lot more nuanced than that." he said, his head tucked under Valentino's chin while he traced the lines of Val's chest.<br/>
"I mean, I don't like not bein’ there. It was almost like havin’ a family that actually accepts who ya are. I miss that. I miss them. It don't really matter though. Ain't like they'd let me back after the shit I done."</p><p>He knew that to be untrue now, but he did his best to answer the way he would have at this time last week. He knew better than to outright lie. Valentino could always spot Angel's lies, even if he didn't always call him out.</p><p>Valentino was quiet, stifling a growl, for long enough to count to ten several times over. He only exhaled when he felt blood on his claws, pulling them free with a hiss. Not what he meant to do.</p><p>"For more than fifty years," he actually knew the exact days but that was his secret, "the studio was your home. Your family. You don't have to be anyone but Angel here neither. Fuck, your fucking idolized here for the shit you've done being you!" The pimp didn't understand, voice raising because being told a few months at the hotel was family and he wasn't? That hurt. That hurt A Lot. And there was a physical tremble in him not to return that hurt several times over but he pulled three hands away, one covering his mouth as he snarled.</p><p>As soon as the words were out of Val's mouth Angel realized what he'd said and what Valentino had heard were vastly different.  </p><p>"Fuck, Vee,  that's not how I meant that. It's not."</p><p>He sighed in resignation. This was why he was better off keeping his stupid fucking mouth shut. </p><p>"I ain't good wit words and never have been. Which is why I'm better off not tryin ta use words."</p><p>If he could've,  Angel would have just left the room, gone back to his own. This situation was beyond fucked up and insulting Vee was the last thing he'd meant to do. </p><p>Knowing it was a gamble and deciding it was a risk worth taking, he took Valentino's face in his hands, gently allowing him to tilt the overlords face to his direction  so he could speak over the noise that had to be rumbling around inside the pimp's head.</p><p>"Vee, I swear, I did not mean that you ain't like family ta me. You been the only one that's had me from go. I know that, and I ain't never gonna forget that. But it's not the same with everybody in the studio. I know that some of em probably like me, some of em I'm sure would worship the shit I've done, the shit I still do, but they don't have me like you do. They ain't gonna stick their neck out for me or move hell for me like you do. I know I'm an ass sometimes. Most times. But it don't mean that I take us for granted.  I don't. Vee I ain't the best person, never have been. But I know ya care about me. I know ya love me. And I love you too. An I hate that I made it sound any different than that.</p><p>Valentino's eyes locked on him, a hand raising to fist in his hair hard as he spoke. It threatened to rip, it squeezed, but he listened and bore his gaze into those mismatched eyes in search of a single false word. He didn't find any. A sound unlike anything human but maybe in pain broke his growl.</p><p>In a single kick he flipped them, holding Angel underneath by hair and throat and hips, snarling because he still hurt and now it wasnt the words it was just life, their life, and fuck if it didnt suck more ways then he could count. </p><p>"We both are fucked for words, but I got a few. You're right. You're fucking right 'bout all of that. I'd move hell, I'd fucking END hell, if I had to. And I get it, totally fuckin' get it if you need a happy place where people dont know what a cocksucking little slut you are. Where they don't see the shit I've seen." He was leaned down, dominating every inch of space Angel could see or feel. </p><p>"So you can have it. You can go back, you can smile and be pretty and see what it's like to be a man no one keeps under 'em. They want you, you want them, and fuck if I know why."</p><p> He let go on one side, still throttling his pet but reaching off the bed to grab something, grab one of Angel's upper arms and pull it out. There was a slick of cold metal around his wrist and a tiny click, the sound of metal thrown in a drawer and slammed shut. "But don't you dare forget. You dont wanna come back, fucking FINE, but if you forget me I'll rip you to fucking shit and they'll be talking bout your splattered guts for centuries." He growled and threw himself off the bed, snapping that he was getting a drink and left the room before he did something he'd regret. Leaving Angel wearing a delicate glowing bracelet with his name, his real one, engraved on a heart pendant that locked it on without the key.</p><p>Angel didn't move an inch while Valentino was growling out his very dominating response to Angel. He instantly recognized the Valentino he was more accustomed to although he could feel a bit more fire behind what was all but snarled at him. It was almost impossible to determine if there was truly a difference in the delivery or if Angel simply recognized it since that eye opening visit with Alastor.  Angel had to admit the deer demon had certainly done him a great service by providing that glimpse into Valentino and how deeply his true feelings for Angel Dust were.</p><p>He'd heard the door closing and figured that it meant Val had probably retreated to his office for some thinking alone time.  Angel had learned the hard way that when Val retreated it was best to give him some time and space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A stitch In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel tries to fix one mess before leaving to fix another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel looked at the bracelet.  It was beautiful in its simplicity. For the longest time he simply held it in his opposite hand, the pale silver all but glowing in the darkened ambiance of the bedroom. Angel turned Valentino’s words over in his head, like lyrics playing in an endless repetitive loop.  It didn’t matter how he tried to look at things, he had turned everything sideways with his poor choice of wording. He really couldn’t blame the pimp for being pissed, which Angel knew was the way Vee dealt with being hurt, or really with anything. What Angel Dust needed now was a way to make sure that Vee understood there was zero chance of Angel ever forgetting who he belonged to. It was funny, in a way. If anyone had told him 6 months ago that he would be making sure that things between Vee and him were copacetic before he went back to the hotel, he'd have told them that they were out of their goddamn mind, yet here he was, figuring out exactly how to do that.</p><p>He got up and snatched one of Vee's t-shirts and slipped it on and walked into the kitchen and took stock of the situation.  He had all he needed to make Valentino his favorite,  and if he was right, he would have plenty of time to get it done. Angel couldn’t remember the last time he had tried to cook anything for Vee, but if Angel Dust knew Valentino, and he figured he knew the pimp better than just about anyone, he would have plenty of time to get things finished up before the overlord made a return. One thing he was certain of, there was no way he was going to leave Valentino on such a sour note. If there was anything Angel Dust had learned in the last few days, it was that he might have misjudged the intentions and actions of Valentino for a good while, and though no one could have blamed Angel for thinking the things he did before, now he knew better. Now he could do better for both of them.</p><p>Once behind the closed door the giant let himself shake and rage. It started with glassware, opting to smash the tumblers at his bar across the far wall until he also decided the bar could follow. Bottles flew and crashed in liquid fireworks that split across shelves and rugs in glittering rain. He didn't care. He saved his favorites, not lost to anger but consuming it like fuel to ease his heartache. Ha! Heartache. Who the fuck needed that in hell? Who needed it ever?</p><p>Shelves crumbled with such a loud, satisfying crash he laughed and revelled in doing it again, and again until the walls were bare and wooden shrapnel littered his floor and poked from shaggy rugs like tiny barbed wire barricades. They sliced his feet and the pain was grounding, blood staining his floors as he paced. </p><p>It still hurt. This whole fucking situation hurt, more than just realizing how much he wasn't able to offer enough for Angel. The stress of all the backstabbing and gritty schemes he wove. The impending rewards for those labors he couldn't even mentally look at without flinching back to the safety of anger. Fuck, life Hurt.</p><p>Eventually he sat at his desk, the surface splashed with his destruction but untouched, to quietly take stock of the damages he'd done to himself. Often he couldn't imagine what it was like to be human. To be small and fragile and limited to two hands. It was so much better to watch his flesh knit as he pulled splinters and glass free, to smoke as he did so without pausing. This was nothing. Customers pain and almost a pleasure after mentally beating his rage against the bars of its cage. Nothing at all and watching flesh mend in slow wears reminded him it truly. Was. Nothing. Life moved on. </p><p>Feeling almost empty now, the fires burnt low, he grabbed those thoughts instead. He was strong, he was immortal and powerful and feared in the most adoring way. This was better than life or death. It was miserable but it was Good. </p><p>Just calm the fuck down, crazy bastard. </p><p>After he was in one piece at least he waited two more full cigars before he felt ready to leave his office feeling much better. Much calmer and more ready to be who he wanted to be and not where his shitty impulses took him. But he also figured he would be alone after that stunt and that made him pause with a hand on the door before he shrugged off his stupid feelings and went out anyway.</p><p>Angel had long since finished preparing the appetizer for this meal, and of course the wine was chilled and Angel had made short work of repairing the broken table, as long as repairing it meant replacing it with his own smaller table. Now that had been a lot of fun lugging into Vee’s penthouse. Not.</p><p>The last of dinner was finishing in the oven. Places set. All was ready.</p><p>Now all that he needed was Valentino.  If Angel hadn't miscalculated, the man himself would be arriving at any moment.  Angel knew exactly the message he needed to make clear, and he wasn't going to rely on simple empty words. Angel’s words were a lot of what had made this into the mess it already was. Angel Dust was much better at communicating through his actions, and he knew that action was truly the only balm that would soothe even the edges of the cut he had unwittingly laid across the heart of Valentino.</p><p>He took his place waiting in the foyer, facing the door, and on his knees.</p><p>Soft sounds and more mixed scents hit the pimp courtesy of his antennae once he left his office. A few curious paces and he slowed to a frozen caution to see the spider waiting. Pulling his coat tighter shut, just an impulse to be presentable, he wasn't concerned by the blood as much as keeping the surprise off his face. </p><p>What was this? "Angel..." It was a sign he had his attention, head tilting as he leaned and crossed his arms, watching. A tiny part of him expected the whore to pull a gun on him after he put a damn chain on him, no matter how tasteful.</p><p>Angel crawled towards Val, laying soft kisses on the feet of the overlord.  He noticed the dried blood and could see the evidence of the injuries that had begun to heal already. He felt a growing pang of guilt that he had been the catalyst for it, even if he’d done so without any intent of it. </p><p>He leaned towards Valentino's body, allowing himself to lay against those so long legs. He wrapped one set of arms around those legs and hugged him close. <br/>"Ya hurt your feet, daddy" he'd said, standing on his knees and holding on to Vee. Slowly, he raised his head, still leaning into Valentino, until his face was upturned, although he kept his eyes focused just below the chin of the quiet overlord. </p><p>"I ain't good wit words.  We both know it. But I don't want ya to doubt me never. How could I ever forget ya? Ya been daddy for me since go. Ain't never forgettin you."</p><p>Angel stood up, wrapping his arms around Val's neck and pulling himself as close as possible. As he made his single request, his heart was in his mouth, as well as his actions. </p><p>"Let me take care of ya tonight. Let me show all the shit that I never say right. Let me show ya what I mean."</p><p>The higher Angel got the deeper the crease between Valentino's eyes. His arms uncrossed, lightly bracing alongside Angel's body as he frowned. This was unexpected, enough to spark a suspicious itch under his skin but he couldn't hide he was intrigued. </p><p>"Alright baby, show me what you wanna say." It was gruff, his throat not working right after his near bloodrage on the office and now this display, but he nodded to emphasize. Stroking a hand through fluffy white hair, he exhaled slowly and patted Angel's backside.</p><p>Angel pulled him gently towards the table, which was obviously a bit less than tall enough for Valentino, but it was all Angel could provide on short notice. Sure, it wasn’t as fine a piece as its predecessor, but he had done a nice job of fitting it out with a fine tablecloth the color of cabernet, the rest of the table trimmings leaning towards an ivory or black, matching the aesthetic of the rest of the penthouse. He had even managed to find honest to hell orchids and spider mums in deep red and pink, respectively. He had thought it a nice touch, after all, Molly had always told him that presentation was half the meal. </p><p>He managed to get Valentino seated, then he fetched the chilled wine, served a glass to Valentino,  then stepped back into the kitchen to plate and return to Vee with appetizers. Angel sat on Val's lap, offering him a bite and noting the bit of confusion still playing across the overlords face. He pulled himself closer and laid a sweet peck to that massive jawline before he said a word. </p><p>"I know it got all screwed up earlier.  I don't wanna revisit that, we both said our piece on it. I wanna talk about me forgettin ya."<br/>He gently traced the cheek of the pimp with his hand. <br/>"I could never ever forget ya, daddy.  I know that sometimes we struggle wit each other. Sometimes we fight n yell. Throw shit. That don't mean I don't still feel tha same about you."</p><p>Angel excused himself a minute to fetch dinner from the kitchen. He hurried back, gently sliding it in front of Val, then taking up residence once more where he'd been a few moments before. <br/>"I don't know how ta talk good, so I figured I'd take care a ya, ‘cause that's what I can do. That I can always do. An’ I always will.” </p><p>“I rely on ya for so much. Ya the one that scoops me up and puts me back together when the filmin’ gets ta be too much. Hell, ya know more about me than I do most tha time."</p><p>He looked down, running a finger around the bracelet.  </p><p>"I never expected that I'd ever have what you offered me today, but I want ya ta know, I will always be back to ya. I belong ta you, an I ain't just meanin' because the agreement was made all those years back when. Ya got tha biggest part a my heart and that ain't changin'. Then there's this'' he said as he held up the wrist wearing the bracelet.  "Ya left fore I could tell ya what I thought of it, but you need ta know, I love it. I love that it makes me publicly yours. I love that anybody sees it knows whose I am. I love that it reminds me that you, the you I know is holding me, even if I ain't physically there, it's like a part a you is there."<br/>Angel Dust chuckled at himself. <br/>"And here I wasn't gonna talk and I talked all through ya dinner."</p><p>He felt like he was under water, too confused to find up from down and how he'd gotten there. Angel was taking his full focus, his eyes tracing the spider's face as he spoke and committing the words to memory in a stunned quiet. </p><p>Everything was delicious and he realized he had forgotten Angel could cook. It had been years. Maybe a decade or more and that realization stung more then he wanted to admit. How had things fallen into such shit between them? It kept his mouth busy and his thoughts just fragmented enough between enjoying the intimacy and service of being fed, and the heartfelt tone Angel was using. Valentino actually felt something small in his expression crumble when he heard his gift was appreciated. That Angel loved it for all the reasons he wanted him to wear it. </p><p>Not that he'd said so. Not that he could even form the stupid feeling into words. The whole scene earlier wasn't what he'd planned but since when did he ever stick to his own script? He got angry and did shit the angry way as usual. </p><p>"I'd wanted you to like it." He mumbled, coughing in his throat at the odd sound in his voice. Raising a hand he poked at Angel's cheek, a bit mean to cover his failing tone. "Not sure how they gonna take care of your high maintenance li'l ass, so gatta send some bling with ya. Make sure you look like the piece o'heaven you are, even if you live with the commoners." He laughed a bit thinly, making his playful excuses for something Angel had already pegged as a sentimental token of ownership. Absolute possession. "Cant have no one stealing my Angel, right baby?"</p><p>Angel was relieved hearing that he had managed to say what he needed to and didn't screw it up. He could tell that Val had relaxed quite a lot since arriving for dinner and that made Angel feel like a success. <br/>Angel scoffed at the question from Val. <br/>"Pfft. I pity any fool stupid enough ta try. I don't want nobody else. Baby already has Daddy." He let himself lean against the massive chest of the pimp, just enjoying the moment of security he felt there. It reminded him of the simple way that things used to be. Of the times they had shared together before everything got crazy on both of them. It was long ago, and it still felt like long ago, but it was just too good a feeling to pass up. Sometimes memory could be a good thing, he thought to himself. </p><p>Angel picked up the dishes from the table to put them in the sink. He could wash them tomorrow.  </p><p>"Now then "  he'd said, hugging Valentino from behind "anything else I can do for daddy?"</p><p>A quick memory of all the ways he'd seen Angel handle a handsy John made Valentino laugh, watching him fondly and leaning back into him with a sharp grin over his shoulder. </p><p>"Yeah there is. You can show daddy how you'll miss him, and just how you'll handle yourself when you do. Gimme a show, Angelcakes." The way he patted his own lap was inviting but not demanding, turning the spider's words back on himself. It may have been in the list of his more vanilla enjoyments but no one rose to being a porn Lord without being a voyeur and if Angel could prove he was as needy as he was being sweet the giant might feel better about letting him go.</p><p>Angel Dust couldn't help but grin at that request.  <br/>He strolled all the way around and straddled Valentino,  making his movements slow and deliberate.  He spent the better part of 30 minutes putting on a damn good show of working himself up, until Angel was a twitching and moaning mess. </p><p>He was certain that daddy was enjoying the show, and honestly,  this was Angel's strong suit. He put on a show for a living. </p><p>After another few minutes, he had come to a climax, panting and moaning for daddy, who seemed to be glued to the spectacle before him.</p><p>It was almost painful to watch, but he had a mastery of himself and near panted to see the show to completion. All for him. No set up, no stage, no drugs or threats. It was an empowering high that spread a grin across his teeth. Eyes narrowed to slits he roved both hands and view along his baby. </p><p>"Fuck your so damn delicious when you do that. Never get enough of seeing your sexy self fall apart." The giant stood, his grip not even needing Angel to move. Dragging him back to the bed he descended on Angel in a kiss that made even the pimp groan, flashing teeth and giving welts. </p><p>Just as reverently as before but filled with claws and fangs, biting stinging, shallow bites across still sensitive nerves. It was cruel to tease so soon after a show but he wanted the honest sounds that pulled and he wanted his Angel. Marking him and pleasing him, and finding all his own needs in his pets body and voice and the pretty glint of metal on his wrist that made him purr through his handling.</p><p>Angel Dust couldn't remember the last time Valentino had appealed so much to Angel's deeply seated masochistic nature. Of course the overlord knew all too well from experience with Angel exactly how to push the spider into an incredible frenzy of feelings, to the point that the thrilling sensations all begin to overlap, making the whole greater than the sum of its parts. He knew that morning would find him thoroughly marked, both in places seen and places unseen. He took no issue with that.</p><p>It was late before Valentino grew tired, not of Angel, never of Angel, but no one had infinite stamina. Curled around his pet in bed, he praised him with half spoken filthy things that were tired and sated and so very warm in his hazy tone. Making a bloody mess only made him happier, no defenses raised or pride as he purred himself to sleep before even finishing a full smoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Absolutely dead to consciousness for a second day, nothing could lightly stir him. It wasn't often he slept where others could see, not truly sleep, but he felt he deserved it and if Valentino couldn't trust Angel he couldn't trust anyone.</p><p>Angel revelled in the combination of touch he had experienced in just the last few hours. Valentino had begun with a raw hunger and urgency, which had only grown and fed upon itself until the fire had burned itself down to a glowy smouldering bed of coals. <br/>Angel had certainly given the best of himself to Val, ensuring that any lingering doubts the man had were laid to rest long before angel left for the hotel once more. As overjoyed as he felt at the prospect of gaining back a part of what was lost that horrible day that seemed like a forever ago, he now found that he was actually going to miss this part of life in the studio. Sure, it was stifling and so restrictive at times, but maybe if he would've trusted Valentino enough to look beneath the hard shell and tough act he might've noticed that for all his faults, Val had always tried to love, in his own twisted way. After hearing the pain and the need in the pimp's voice that night, Angel Dust knew that Valentino had a deep love for him, not just the income he generated. </p><p>As he snuggled deeper into the other, it occurred to Angel that he needed to work on the trust and bond between them so that when the time came the ending of the contract wouldn't be so frightening for Valentino,  who It seemed, had quite the fear of abandonment.</p><p>The next morning was a late start for them both but Valentino was still the first to wake. He lay there for a long while, petting the fluffy boy laid across him absently as he sorted and compartmentalized the last couple days. What a wild ride that had been...and fuck had he lost his head. </p><p>Pulling his phone from the side table he ignored the dozens of alerts a few ignored days got him to instead snap a few pictures of Angel all asleep and cute and covered in his touch. Just because he knew it would make him flinch he sent a rather revealing one to Alastor with a cheeky emoji.</p><p>Thinking of...it had been awhile since the deer called him properly. Banking on a theory he hit 'call' and the line dropped to 'out of order' without ringing. Yeah, bastard killed another one. </p><p>That got him out of bed, causing another quick picture distraction of Angel sprawled, and he went to fetch one of the spares he had and the code sheet Velvet left him for attaching it back to a prior number. Stupid old fuck couldn't keep a phone for longer than a few tempers. He couldn't resist a quick, sleepily satisfied selfie as the new background before he put it back in its box.</p><p>Back in bed he refused to think about sending Angel off later that day, waking him with a sharp bite to his ass and a low purr. The lingering affection in him was fading but it might make it to farewell if he tried hard enough.</p><p>Angel had been awakened by a set of very sharp teeth digging into his backside, which made him grin and he backed himself into the sensation. He was thoroughly enjoying the particular brand of affection that the pimp favored.  With Valentino,  affection was much more likely to be handed out through rough than in soft and gentle.  Angel could enjoy the soft and gentle at times, but he found that more than most of the time he craved the rougher variety, and damn did Val understand that!</p><p> Once he had been released,  he turned towards the pimp, crawling up that long torso until Angel could snuggle himself up under the strong jaw of Valentino.  Angel yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes, then laying a light peck on the underside of the other's jaw, which resulted in a deep rumble from the overlords chest. Angel snuggled back under that chin and answered with a soft purring and a few clicks of his own, his spider body reacting on it's own instinct.</p><p>Valentino fucking loved that sound. Humanity was overrated compared to the sexy as sin things hell put in his lap and the way Angel spotted against him was perfection. So less breakable and tiny then the grand masses of demons he dealt with but still so fine boned in his hands.</p><p>"Oh baby, Imma make you scream so sweet. Want to see you walkin' sideways when I let you go." It was a filthy chuckle before he bit deep, fingers finding matching bruises to his hands from the night before and adding presses and prickling grip. </p><p>If it were up to him, which it very nearly was, he wouldn't let Angel out of bed for a while. Who cared if they were sore or tired later, he wanted him now and he wanted him thrashing and shrieking and feeling the giants body in his for days after he'd left. If Alastor was going to sound so smug then he wanted to know the deer would see all the wounds and bites that made the other overlord squirm. Angel was his.</p><p>Angel Dust thrilled in hearing that unmistakable sound of pure want, unadulterated need, and complete lust when Val had spoken. It was no secret to anyone that Valentino had claimed Angel as his most favored, but every now and again, like today, for instance,  the overlord took extra pains to ensure that everyone who saw Angel understood that he was kept, he was possessed,  and he was fully owned by the king of the lust district.  </p><p>Time and time over throughout the day Valentino made good on every threat he'd set down, marking the pink and white canvas that was the body of Angel Dust.  He knew he would have marks for a few days, at least until this regenerative body healed itself. He smiled to himself thinking of how annoyed the deer demon would be at having to see evidence of Val's lust filled ways, it would be interesting to see how Alastor handled that situation!</p><p>Angel took great pains to ensure that Valentino got as much enjoyment from the day's activities as possible,  both of them disregarding the fact that Angel would be back at the studio as usual on Monday morning. Angel was toying with the idea of offering to work every day, as opposed to the every other day he'd done before. Perhaps that might set Val's mind a bit more at ease.</p><p>There was none of that talk right now, however. Now was the time for pleasing his overlord.</p><p>Dinner was skipped in lieu of an early bath in the large tub Valentino liked to soak in, dragging Angel in after laughing at his disgruntled look and excuses about fur. Fuck his silly dust baths, the pimp didnt care if it would give his mussed fluff. This was indulgent and quickly led to the last sloppy, sloshing play he had in him before he just held his pet and let the heat of the bath soak the aches from his muscles. It was a delight to see that delicate fur go transparent and silky, showing all the wounds and scars underneath. He traced them idly, picking at the redder ones until Angel squirmed. </p><p>"I'll get a car to send you over b'fore it gets late. Don't want ya walkin' after hours these days. Too much interest in ya sweet ass still." He murmured, eyes closed and head back on the rim of the tub. </p><p>"Got a couple things for ya to take too. That fucking fossil over there said he'd watch your ass but I dont trust no one I cant call when I wanna." His mouth was moving freely, bitching to let out the building irritation he didn't have the energy to otherwise work out. "And if I find they're making you go cold Imma give him a reason to drug your ass, so call me." It was masterful how he made concern into an order, harsh and growled.</p><p>Angel wasn't terribly excited about getting wet. It took hours of work to get himself completely dry underneath and Valentino fucking knew it.  He wouldn't complain afterwards, though. As much as he disliked the drying process, he had to admit that having Val pressed so close to him, the warmth from that massive physique radiating into Angel's own smaller frame was very much a secret pleasure. He also wouldn't deny that he very much revelled in the way the overlord combed over Angel's body, cataloguing each scar and welt, and the tender yet rough way he traced and examined each one. </p><p>After Valentino had relaxed and pulled Angel to lie upon that beautiful and massive chest he was back in his pimp persona, which made it all the more real that the time to separate was drawing ever closer. Angel was a little surprised at his own reaction, finding that part of him was seriously going to miss being right here with Vee. He knew that part of that was due to the last two days of relative bliss and not truly indicative of the day to day. He knew that getting back to the family he had left behind and making those relationships right again was also important.  </p><p>It was genuine concern from Valentino to take care of Angel by sending him in a car, but Angel Dust wasn't oblivious to it also being a very loud and clear declaration to any and everyone that Angel was already owned, and that he was keeping his eye on things. </p><p>Angel avoided smiling to himself about the idea of anyone making him stop using the stuff he'd basically lived on for the past 6 months. </p><p>"I promise, daddy. They treat me like that and ya gonna know it real quick." Angel had no issue with making that promise. He already knew it wouldn't be a problem. He also figured that since Val had started talking shop, he'd add in his own request. </p><p>"Was thinkin. Would it be ok for me ta come every day, ‘stead a every other day? I mean, I know ya don't want me ta overwork, I get that, but even if i do some longer and some shorter, I'm used ta workin every day and 'sides, I know I'm gonna miss ya a lot, and that way I could at least see ya a little every day."</p><p>It got a narrowed look and a warning squeeze of claws, not in the mood to be teased if Angel was pulling his chain about missing him. But Valentino nodded, grumbling as he pulled them up from the bath to start pressing water off Angel. </p><p>"You're never barred from the Studio. You wanna work, then fuckin' work. I'll make a backlog of shit for you to do and I expect ya to pace yourself and get it done." Running a hand over his head, he ruffled his one good antennae to shake it dry. </p><p>"No running into my office when ya ain't welcomed though. Got shit you don't need to be a part of going on. You catch it at the wrong damn time I'll have to make an example outa you." He gave Angel a stern look, wrapping his robe around himself, then snickered at the drowned rat of a spider.</p><p>Angel nodded, understanding both what had been said as well as what didn't need to be said. He was glad that Vee was allowing him to set his own pace. That would make things so much easier for Angel Dust.  It was going to be a challenge to readjust again, and he knew he'd do better if he was able to taper back on work very slowly. Heaven, for the last 6 months work was all he had. It would feel strange going back to his old routine. </p><p>Angel wrapped himself around Vee, a little payback for pulling him in and getting him soaked. "Thanks daddy, an’ I know I gotta follow tha rules. I won't make ya have ta correct me again ‘bout strollin’ in uninvited." That lesson was learned long ago and needed no repeating.  </p><p>Angel took a towel and began the drying process, rubbing hard to pull out as much from his thick undercoat as possible,  then switching to a dryer and brush to work out the rest.</p><p>Besides a swat and a scoff when the robe was wetted Valentino let it go. The bath was more an indulgence than anything, no efforts made to scrub Angel's scent off or the opposite. A little water didn't hurt. Well...</p><p>"Best not track any o'that on my rugs." He sat back, pulling out a heavy cigar to watch the domestic show like it was something special. Those long limbs and flexible moves would never get old. The pimp was happy to take a few more pictures, adding to an album several thousand strong. </p><p>There wasn't much time for anything else though. He wanted Angel dropped off before true dark and that meant snapping an order to hustle, and handing off a bag with a cellphone box and a reinforced metal case he pulled from his cooler. "For that tight ass clown." He said, nothing more. </p><p>No further goodbyes on his part, just sitting on his couch to aggressively sort alerts on his phone and smoke like nicotine could kill him.</p><p>Angel was working furiously to get at least most of the water off before heading to find something to wear. </p><p>Having dug out a suitable outfit, he accepted the things handed to him. He didn't ask who the clown in question was., he was sure he knew. </p><p>Angel was waiting for the car to arrive,  in the meantime he took up residence beside Valentino on the couch, Angel's head laying on Val's lap so the overlord could continue his work and Angel could simply be close to him.</p><p>It wasn't long before the alert chimed softly and Valentino glanced at Angel. "Go be beautiful, babe." A dismissal as he tilted his face expectantly,  not raising his eyes from his work. There was already an order out for one of the competent girls around the studio to get up there and clean his office, but he wanted to immerse in his work. </p><p>Downstairs the usual car waited, but the usual doorman was nowhere to be seen and the cab was dark with a new silhouette behind the wheel. </p><p>Valentino wasn't taking risks just because Angel didnt know how hot some of the feedback was from the hellborn side of society. Security was high but subtle for the porn star.</p><p>Angel had heard the alert and Val's words had confirmed it. Angel leaned in and laid a goodbye kiss on the pimp. He knew Vee would have Angel's things sent over for him so he gathered up Nuggets and made his way to the waiting car.</p><p>Angel Dust noted the absence of the doorman but didn't think too much of it. Guy had to get breaks too, right? <br/>Angel Dust climbed inside and  shut the door, ready to get to the hotel and begin a new chapter there.<br/>He pulled out his phone, scrolling through the social media to pass the time. <br/>He looked back up and realized that it was a different route than usual, so he leaned forward and knocked on the divider.</p><p>"Hey, ah, this ain't the way we usually go...everything ok?"</p><p>He considered sending Valentino a message, but didn't want to worry the pimp with something so trivial.</p><p>The thing that opened the window was more construct than shadow but it was eerily caught between being and not being. Faintly resembling an imp in size and shape, it turned glowing white eyes back towards Angel. </p><p>¡!All good!¡ It was thought and spoken at once, highly energetic and happy. ¡!Taking home, Master sent!¡ </p><p>As it drove one sharp shadowed hand was ripping someone beside it apart, eating the prior driver in chunks and happy hums.</p><p>Angel Dust was not really sold that this was in any way reassuring.  Was this thing from Alastor? It was a shadow, obviously, and Angel had to admit that Alastor was the only one he knew of in hell that had shadows doing his bidding. He still worried, though. Even if this was prearranged between Alastor and Valentino,  why would they kill off the driver? This shit was creepy and unsettling on the most basic of levels, and Angel wasn't gonna feel better until he had some reassurance from anyone but that...thing was supposed to be driving. Alastor's shadow had blue eyes and antlers, this one did not. </p><p>Angel snapped a picture, and attached it to a text to Val.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;hey daddy, is this supposed to be my driver, cause I'm kinda freaked out here...&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Every minute that passed without reply sent his anxiety level that much further up the scale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who Says You Can't Go Home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel Dust finally gets home and discovers that things, the more they change, the more they stay the same.</p><p>But that they do change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a minute of suspense before Valentino sent his reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{😫 Just now getting told story. Answer is yes. Fucker took a bribe.}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't answer enough questions but the pimp didn’t elaborate further, currently caught in a phone call about the exact incident with a happily chatty deer. Not sure what was freaking the spider out but he had a decent guess given the bloody satisfaction in that radio voice. Someone had fucked up and was dead...likely in his car...but for fuck sake why did people think they could screw over a God damn overlord?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winding path took Angel through a backwoods road that came up behind the hotel. Waiting there a moment, and then pulled up front like normal where Pentious was sitting on a bench and watching with hostile curiosity. No one ever was outside the place at night but him anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust was never more relieved to see the hotel. It wasn't that the shadow had done anything to Angel, it was simply the warnings from Vee about how there was crazy fuckers out there and this so suddenly after. It was unsettling, to be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel climbed out of the car, still a little shaken, and took Nuggets in his arms, as he turned to thank the "driver" for the ride, finding it had already gone, leaving a mangled corpse of the actual driver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel turned and began walking towards the building, eager to get inside and away from the car, away from the dark, and overall just away,  when he noticed a familiar sight on the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind Angel the car was quickly swallowed in shadow, removed from the property and dropped elsewhere by the Overlord watching from a balcony. It might have been seen as overkill to some, but hell was hell for a reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pentious had a moment's startlement when he saw it was Angel. He really hadn't expected to see him again this century, if ever. For all the time lapsed and their prior violent past, the cobra was overjoyed. Near healed completely, give or take scars and a nasty truth that his power was slow to return to anything above a standard demon's, he threw himself over to bodily lift the spider and pig as one, twirling on the spot. "Angel!!" He shrieked his name, cackling wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel was shocked to see Pentious still at the hotel! He was even more surprised at the reception he received. Given that the naga had still been healing when Angel Dust had made his retreat those months ago, he could never really be certain how Pentious truly considered Angel. He might not have been able to give it a name, exactly, but he liked the feeling. It was nice for someone to be overjoyed to see him when they weren’t exactly expecting anything from him. Angel smiled. Yes, this was different, but it was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned the embrace from the cobra, noting that Pentious seemed much improved and was even speaking again. Although it felt damned good to make reconnection with Sir Pentious, it also served to remind him of how he had left this place, and why, stirring a fresh pang of guilt. It wasn’t enough to dampen his outward smiling and it certainly didn’t affect his bear hug on the serpent.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pentious you snake, it's damn good to hear ya annoying voice again!" He said with a hand on the snake's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So ya all healed up now? I gotta admit, I didn't expect ya ta be here, but I'm glad ya are, all tha same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel knew he should probably hurry inside, but this was nice and honestly it was going to be the least awkward reunion he'd have. He just wanted to enjoy it for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Annoying? Annoying! Why, at least I don't ssslurr like a yankee tart!" Pentious snapped back, all grins when he leaned forward to flick his tongue at Angel in pure petulant glee. "I am quite improved, yess. With a few ssmall exceptionss." A shrug and he put Angel down, flushing a bit as he resumed a more polite distance. That had been a bit of loss of control, but he was so happy to see Angel!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It rather shocked him how much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honesstly I have nowhere elsse to go. Rebuilding hass been sslow and..." He flipped a hand back and forth, the other on his hip while he looked away. "I've been busy. And enjoy it here. Sso why leave if I don't want to!" Settled, he crossed his arm with a superior sniff as if challenging Angel to correct him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust chuckled as he gently pinched and then patted the cheek of the Cobra</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey babe, who am I ta judge? Ya see where my ass is!" He laughed. It sure was nice to see the guy, anyhow. He leaned in to speak low</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'ever find out what happened ta Cherri? I don't hear nothin about it over ta tha studio. I keep asking, but either nobody knows, or nobody's sayin"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question derailed him from a slightly embarrassing admission he had, freezing him with his mouth open. Wilting entirely, shoulders dropped he shook his head minutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. No I tried to find any contact I had who might know but mosst are gone or won't sspeak to me in this sstate. Mosst of my influence iss gone, but I went to her apartment...did she happen to have more than one?" It was a hopeful question, stalling any other information but unable to hide his wince. Not when his familiar exaggerated every feeling he had. Fidgeting with his claws he looked off towards the empty plot just visible across the avenue where the three meager eggs he had managed to track down were working on rebuilding one of his airships. Beyond scattered scrap it was the entirety of his empire - scrap. "I'm not...worth much anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel could see that Pentious was struggling a bit and that there was much to discuss between them, but not in the open like this. He divulged what information he could in the open, making a mental note to revisit the subject when there was a bit more privacy for the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, Cherri barely made rent on that apartment.  I doubt she had another." Angel shook his head. "If it's been this long, well, chances don't look too good. Ima still keep lookin, but, well," he shrugged. He didn't need to finish the thought. There had been a lot of happenings in the last half a year, including the yearly cleanse. If she had been out in the open during the cleanse, well, it didn’t look good for her chances of survival at any rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked across to the lot where three eggs were busily working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ey, what D'ya mean, not worth much? Ya survived when somebody else mighta give up. Ya started from scratch when ya got here, didn'ya? Ya still you, but smarter now. Ya gonna get through it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel didn't want to make things more awkward than they had to be, so he stopped there. He knew that although Pentious was much more subdued than he was a year ago, the snake still had his pride and Angel Dust didn’t intend to trample on that if he could help it. No need to make things uncomfortable. At least not more uncomfortable than they had to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I better take myself inside and get tha weird part over wit. I'll catch ya in a little bit, kay?" Angel sighed and took his first few steps towards the door, feeling more like he was walking to a gallows than a front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cobra looked away, flushing darker under his scales at the kind words but holding himself a bit taller. It still surprised him how easily Angel had just accepted him, even if he had been pitiable, and put years of crossfire behind a wall of friendship. "Later then! Yess. Uh..." Oh hell he couldn't admit to his stupid attachment. Not right now. Later! "Yess! I'll jusst get back to work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abandoning his rest he zipped off with an awkward haste, sharp orders already on his lips as he rejoined his dutiful minions and left Angel to go inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weird conversations indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor had already relocated himself to a side chair in the lobby, feigning interest in a book but putting himself on display in case he needed to stand between a certain spear and the spider's guts. The ladies were curled together on a couch, watching one of their loud comedy shows that he struggled to ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust took a deep breath and straightened himself before raising one hand and politely knocking on the front doors before pushing them open enough to stick his head in, calling out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...hey, is there any room left for a wayward soul, ‘cause I heard they take anybody here, even lowlifes like me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft call had Charlie scramble for the remote, hitting pause with a curious look towards Alastor. Often he greeted the new guests when she was occupied, and she had barely heard the tone over her film. A few steps from the couch and she could see him, gasping as a hand flew to her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh..." A breath and Vaggie was rising too with her girlfriend's name on her lips. "Angel!" Charlie's shout caused chaos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess ran forward, throwing open the door to clutch the spider in a tight embrace, tears already falling as Vaggie let out a cursing shout and moved to intercede too late. Alastor's shadow curled arms under hers, holding her back and up as she kicked and spat like a feral cat, a raw hurt in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a sharp pause when Charlie pulled back and slapped Angel for all she was worth. "How could you!?!" She yelled, tears streaming, and she smacked his chest with the hand that didn't sting. Vaggie froze, midway through threatening the Overlord to release her to watch wide eyed. Even Husk and Niffty had approached slowly from the bar, staring in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could you just-just RUN?" Charlie continued, grabbing Angel then to plant her face in his chest. "A crappy note, and you run, and I was so worried and then...then we found..and...!" She broke in sobs, uncaring that others watched or a few strangers from the bar had snuck a peek through open doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel had been nervous enough before opening the door, and Charlie's initial response had caught him off guard.  The secondary response, at least, was understandable.  Angel let her strike him as she pleased and she could say or yell whatever she chose. He was in no place to argue. She had every right to be hurt and angry. They all did. Angel made no move to defend himself, and definitely not returning the attack. As far as Angel was concerned he had that, and so much worse, coming to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't change any of it, an if I coulda, I'd have kept any a that from happenin’. I hate me enough for all a us, an I know it ain't enough, but I'm sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry I ran away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry about everybody</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all he could say, all he could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess cried into his fluff, occasionally choking out words of her stress, how she missed him and had been scared. The confusion and how she'd tried to call him or write him and couldn't get answers. It came out jumbled and sobbing but she held him and tired out quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaggie had wilted quickly, watching Charlie sob, until Alastor released her and she wandered over. Holding her opposite arm awkwardly she settled on a baleful glare, trying to blink away her own tears she could swear were just in response to seeing Charlie cry so openly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk was the first one to break the mood. "So which one ya think is weirder. Him lookin' at us or us lookin' at him, cuz that shit left nothing to the imagination." Absolutely deadpan and Niffty turned to hit him hard with the fiercest blush. Charlie however, choked on a startled giggle and ducked her head further into Angel's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel could see that Alastor had kept everything confidential that Angel had said when he'd been with him. Of course, the deer had mentioned that everything would stay between them, Angel had simply figured that he might have mentioned that much to Charlie.  Then as Angel reconsidered, Alastor was probably trying to get what entertainment he could from the situation.  Knowing Alastor, he was enjoying the show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe, ya need ta know, I got a letter signed wit your name and it was pretty clear that ya didn't want ta hear from me and I believe the exact words was "if I see you around here there won't be anything left to dispose of." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel was trying to keep himself on an even keel "so as much as I missed yas, as much as I hated me, I thought ya hated me too, and I couldn't blame ya. It was a really fucked up situation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to Husker with a wicked grin spreading over his face, "if ya wanted ta see me naked, pussycat, all ya had ta do was say so." He blew an exaggerated kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feline didn't miss a beat, or change his inflection. Just raised a bottle to his lips, ignored the sputtering Niffty, and shrugged. "I didn't know I might want to say so." And then he walked away, forgiveness and welcome back completed as far as he was concerned. These tears were getting on his nerves. Niffty hot on his heels after seeing Alastor nod in her direction discreetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between the sobbing and explanations and whatever Husk just said, what the hell was that, Charlie chuckled in a whimper and sank as her legs gave out. "I-I didn't...wouldn't...I was hurt. Not angry..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaggie was quick to express she had been though. Marching over to point accusingly at Angel without quite meeting his eyes. "You! You say your sorry but you shoulda punched that sick fuck in the face and come home! You don't DO that to friends! I mean, how could you..even..." without thinking she gestured at a very particular part of Angel, face flushed as her rant built.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel let Vaggie have her rant, let her get it all out. He understood, hell, he agreed!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vaggie, ya ain't sayin' anything I ain't said ta me already. If I could go back, do it over, I woulda refused. I wouldn't a done it, no matter. Yeah, I mighta been gone for good, but I wouldn't hafta live tha way I lived for tha last half a year and I wouldn't a hurt tha only family I ever really had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie made a tiny sound, hurt and touched at once, and it took the rage out of Vaggie's sails. Helping the blonde off the floor, she was sullen and glaring with her arms crossed when Charlie patted her shoulder and turned back to Angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well we're...this is still family. Just...family who's seen some...stuff. So, fuzzy hug?" She held out her arms this time, a hopeful look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel returned the gesture, pulling Charlie and a reluctant Vaggie into a tight embrace until Nuggets grunted in complaint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...what do we do now? I'm sure my stuff will probably show up tomorrow, but I ain't worryin about that. Is there paperwork ta do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked confused, turning her eyes first to a scowling Vaggie and then to where Alastor was watching, head propped on one palm. "Paperwork? No..I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She never checked you out," Vaggie cut in, "and no ones touched your stuff either. Not worth the fight and we..." The moth didn't finish, stomping over the sit heavily on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We hoped you'd come back. I didn't...want to cross you off. So I think you're still..." Charlie hesitantly pointed between Angel and Alastor, unsure if that was a positive thing. "Besides, no paper between friends, right?" Her usual enthusiasm was coming back although her voice cracked a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel, of course, knew as much. He had gone through the motions to preserve the illusion that he hadn't known. He nodded in response to Charlie and Vaggie's comments.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was starting to feel a bit awkward, nobody really knowing exactly what to say or expect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, then. I'm gonna get Nuggets settled back in, then. Charlie,  if it still needs doin' I will be back at workin' on that buildin' in tha mornin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay. Uh, yeah it still, kinda, how you left it~" Charlie winced at that admission, not wanting to point out how busy she had been or bothered she was by the sight of the cute shed. It had just been too much atop everything else to think of picking up where Angel left off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still rocking in place, locked into awkward circles, the girl was saved by Alastor appearing at her elbow to nudge her away. "Go relax a bit longer, I'll see him to his room. A good time for a chat!" He pressed more when she hesitated and eventually she gave in, tossing a 'goodnight Angel' over her shoulder and letting the Overlord put a small touch on his lower back to urge him towards the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked towards the elevator, Angel Dust was mostly relieved that the whole thing was settled, at least for the most part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd never step in!" Angel said with a quiet chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning with raised brows, he laughed as well. "Should I have sooner? I thought her outburst to be quite...healthy..." Not entirely sure of that but there had been no reason to interrupt Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could have let Miss Vaggie stab you~" He dropped his own hand, folding them behind him to ride the elevator up with a hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel thought for a moment.  He hadn't been paying attention to Vaggie. Had she been planning to stab him? Well, it wouldn't be out of character for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess ya right.  It probably was healthy ta let Charlie get it outta her system. You serious? Was Vaggie gonna stab me? I never woulda seen her, I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Until Charlie slapped you? Yes, I do believe so. She was rather worked up!" A small chuckle, rather unimpressed. The moth had such a similar but unrefined temper he could predict her rather easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe she has a more visceral reaction to that little show than the others," he waved it off, "although she should have gotten used to the thought by now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel frowned for a moment, hating the way the whole situation had hurt everyone involved </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. I get it. If it was tha other way 'round, I'd still be pissed too. That's how it works in a relationship. Somebody hurts someone ya love, it's worse than if they hurt you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to stir the pot, as it were, because there was no point in keeping it secret Alastor continued. "Well, I believe it didn't hurt as much as expected. Not once the shock wore off." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors opened and he slowly walked Angel towards his room. "Otherwise they would have only watched it once!" He certainly had. It was only out of obligation to his sense of duty to the scheme that he had viewed it in all its painful glory. There were still so many, many mixed feelings about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now this was an interesting twist. Angel hadn't ever felt weird about what he did for a living, but this, this was weird. He wasn't sure how he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ain't ever been uncomfortable about what I do, but that just makes it awkward. Kinda like figuring out that ya ma and pops have sex." Angel managed to suppress the involuntary shiver, but the pained look on his face left nothing about the spider’s feelings on that a mystery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor pursued his lips, biting back any further laughter. Nodding, he left it at that. Surely he didn't think that was the only film the residents had seen him in. He was a proclaimed star for a reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do believe your roommate at least abstained. Not his habitual taste, such films." He noted offhand, gesturing to the spider's door. The ruse they had anything to talk about on the way had been just that. For Charlie's benefit. "Unless you had true questions for me, would you like to settle in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel stopped to think for a moment, then remembered something important </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was a case in tha car that I was s'posed ta hand off ta ya, and this too"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fished the bag with the phone in it out of his handbag, handing it to the red demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor blinked. "Ah yes! That! I collected that already~" Taking the small box he opened it curiously on the spot, grimacing ruefully at the new phone. With unpracticed taps of his claws he turned it on and sighed at the vain wallpaper it showed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmn. Controlling little attention monger, isn't he." He tilted it to show Angel, sighing dramatically before putting it away in his pocket. "Thank you Angel. I do so enjoy letting these devices die in a drawer somewhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel chuckled, Vee was just too much sometimes. All things considered, Alastor was lucky it was only a selfie of Valentino and not something much worse, like some of the pictures he knew the pimp kept on his own devices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright,  then. Guess I'll see ya tomorrow.  Oh yeah…’fore I forget. Ima have ta get some product from ya tomorrow. Won't need any t'night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figured he might as well get used to the rules again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nod Alastor patted the air in his direction, miming a pat to the head. "As you wish. My room will be where you expect it~" That was that. He turned to go, humming as the air shifted to supply a tune. There was a delicious little treat waiting for him after all, courtesy of one giant insect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel's room was nearly as he left it with a few obvious tampering but two things were clear. Pentious had stayed in his rooms, and had still considered them Angel's much more than his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An electric blanket joined the mass of other bedding, a single dark down pillow mixed with the brighter pinks and whites. The items on the desk had been neatly divided between Angel's stack to the left and the drawn schematics and tiny mechanical parts strewn on the right. It was all more organized than before, his wardrobe hung or folded away, his vanity sorted more efficiently, but the serpent had added rather little besides a hair brush and tin of scale care. An obviously scrap built laptop cobbled together and glowing pink on the side table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the corner was a box that belonged to neither of them. Bits of clothes folded, a few unlabeled bottles and magazines pinned under a large and tarnished launch gun and pile of palm sized cherry bombs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The largest addition was a large glass eye replacing the light on the ceiling like a dome, magenta and giving everything a warm tint as it illuminated motionlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel gave the room a once over and got Nuggets settled into his old spot. It felt good to be home, and realizing what that meant Angel decided that yes, this was *home* for him. He set up and finished drying his undercoat which was still seriously damp underneath and the last thing he wanted to deal with was mold in his fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was satisfied that he was completely dry, it seemed like a good time to get some rest, but first he sent a short but sweet message to Valentino,along with a quickly snapped picture of Val's favorite fluffy boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only response Angel received was a series of emojis that both read as drunk and appreciative, a half note about he was a good boy. Not his usual professionalism but an answer all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pentious did not return until late enough to be considered early. The way he crept in, quiet and slow with cautious looks around the door made it clear he wasn't sure he was welcome to. He had wasted as much time as he could outside, giving Angel space to settle in but even his discomfort wouldn't make him sleep out in the open. Not when all he wanted was a warm blanket and maybe a chance to curl beside Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel was half awakened when a cobra slid into the bed. He smiled to himself, it would make this night a little less lonesome. Angel rather hated to admit it but he had been spoiled a bit by the warmth in snuggling up next to Vee these past few nights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That whole experience had been such a changer for Angel. He had always assumed that Valentino tolerated him because he made money for the studio, that the things he said sweetly were a ploy and that there was usefulness but not anything genuine between them. After that conversation witnessed in Alastor's room and events of the last few days, those thoughts had changed significantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now it appeared that Pentious had become more than just someone Angel knew, he was considered a friend. A trusted friend. He wouldn’t lie, it felt good to know that he had a friend, a real friend. He wondered where his favorite gal pal was, and hoped that she was still somewhere and that he might be able to locate her soon, for both their sakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel draped his arms over the serpent and pulled him close enough to keep him warm. He didn’t mean it as romance, but it was a love of sorts, all the same. Maybe the shared trauma had brought them closer, perhaps they both recognized a bit of themselves in the other? The reason they had grown closer might not be evident, but the fact of it was undeniable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pentious could have cried at the warm reception if a return to health hadn't robbed him of that easy reaction. He didn't want to admit to anyone how often he had nightmares, or flashes of daymares or full out anxiety fits. A man of his time grew up keeping the cage of personal issues tightly locked and his pride and time struggling through the ranks of hell only cemented it. To be weak was to suffer and perish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was better to just suffer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie and Niffty both had tried in their own ways through silent counseling sessions or regular lunch dates, but neither knew what had happened to him. Pentious himself still didnt know a word or title for half the things the Overlords had done to him and Alastor was just as mute and confidential about it all. At least knowing Angel had seen, might possibly know, and still didn't reject him as a failure made it all more bearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the best night of sleep he'd had in six months, and no new resurrection of pride could keep him from burrowing and slithering into warm fur. Enough he was reluctant to let the spider go in the morning and now strong enough to keep his cuddle prey exactly where he wanted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel felt the snake snuggling back into him and smiled. Looked like he might have made a friend of an old rival. That was just fine, Pentious had as much reason to hate Vox as Angel did, and this might just be useful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel was up early for a Saturday, but as he saw it, he was behind on the progress with the shed out in the back. He didn't have any reserve stash with him, knowing better than to bring it since he would be bound again under his contract, so he really hoped Alastor hadn't forgotten about it. Since he'd been indulging much more to survive the past six months it would take him a good while to get tapered down. Right now he was definitely in need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick tug of war for autonomy with a constructing cobra Angel dressed and gathered up nuggets, heading for the back. At least staying busy should help keep his mind and hands occupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gossip had traveled fast through the new residents of the hotel that Angel was back in residence after the loud scene in the lobby. While most had found other reasons to stay, nearly all had been drawn to the hotel after that video had shown it in a 'new light' as it were. Even if it was far fetched, there were lingering hopes in many to get close to the exotic star.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whispers and interested looks, some downright hungry without any subtlety, followed Angel through the floors but they stopped at the courtyard door. The reason why wasn't hard to find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor sat at an outdoor table in a shaded corner, papers spread before him as he diligently worked. The coffee near him, a full service, and the snuffed candle gave evidence he had been there long before dawn. He didn't even look up from the honest to Hell typewriter he clacked on, humming to his own tune and transcribing something from a mess of notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust was used to attention, both the type he enjoyed and the type he didn't. One factor had always remained constant, however, he had always had the escape and the sheltered privacy of home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had always been a place where he was able to escape the prying eyes and leering glances. He'd always had his privacy, either from the safety of the studio tower or here at the (then) mostly deserted hotel. He was at first surprised at the amount of attention he gathered just by leaving the safety of his room, and then the reality sank in that this was due to that fucked up mess Vox had personally bankrolled. Seems like even if he didn't have to deal with the box head directly, it still affected him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Angel made his way outside, he had never been more relieved to see Alastor as he was this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see that the crimson deer was busy working, so he approached the outbuilding, noting that some of the hellvine had grown back in, so he began to diligently pull them up and remove them. And while the overlord had noted his presence neither needed to fill the air with useless greetings or small talk, equally aware of the blessing any illusion of peace and solitude could bring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps an hour of back and forth debate happened in the halls, a few furtive glances out the windows, before one particular fellow came up with the logic that Alastor was working. He didn't show signs of stopping. And the rest of them were free men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slinking outside with a careful step to not disrupt the deer in his engaging work, a tall lizard built demon approached Angel with a bit more than talk on his mind. Catching the spider when he was down and working, he brazenly grabbed him by the hips, flipped him around and against himself in a strong hold. "Didn't think you'd be out here, wanna come inside for some real work?" He gave him a dirty look, eyeing Angel up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust rolled his eyes.  How many times had he dealt with handsy grabby John's? They were a dime a dozen, and a dozen wouldn't have half a brain between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen up, ya two bit, half wit, dip shit:  I'm busy right now, in case ya ain't noticed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the guy's grip free, continuing to press the thumb joint backward,  just as he'd learned to. With his secondary arms he grabbed the lizard by the hips with a steel grip and with his third set he grabbed the lizard's genitals with one hand and manifested a pistol in the other, targeting at point blank range.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, if ya plan at have any tools left ta work with I suggest ya fuck off. Way the fuck off. Capice?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The no violence rules of the hotel gave the guy courage, a bit too much. He laughed, pulling his hands free with a wince and hard yank before trying to pull the gun up and away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on babe, we both live here now. Where the fuck should I go? All I'm gonna do is be thinking 'bout that cute ass of yours so why not have ya in person?" His grin was wide before a thought hit him and he winked, correcting himself. "I didn't mean for free. Cash or blow, I got your fee."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel was irritated before,  but now he was pissed. Didn't matter how many times he'd been in this situation before, it always seemed to get under his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to take a different approach to the situation, so he changed his tone completely,  sidling up beside the reptile as if they were close friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh so you're willin ta pay? Should a said so sooner, babe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel leaned in and pretended to sniff at the lizard's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ain't cheap. How much we talkin' babe?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see that the display had long since garnered Alastor's attention, but he was just observing and allowing Angel to handle this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amorous fool was all hands then, sliding along Angel's curves with a throaty sound of want. "Whatever you want. Name it, I got plenty to spend on something like you! No rent, no bills, I'd bankroll you if you play the tricks right." He had entirely forgotten the Overlord watching his back with a look shifting slowly from amused to hungry. Or the masses of other residents watching from various levels of windows to see how the first brave soul fared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel purred in mock delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh, so ya wanna be my new daddy, hmmm? Gonna take care a me <em>real good</em>, right? I bet you're a real beast in the sheets, ain't ya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel was walking slowly forward, each step pressing himself against the reptilian, forcing him to take small steps backwards.  He wound his lithe body around the other, in an elegant dance that ended with Angel standing behind the lizard, arms embracing and wound about the reptile's shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The way I see it, there's only two problems here. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held the silver bracelet up in front of the other's eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See that? That name right there? This says that he's my daddy already. I don't think he's gonna be very happy with you, loverboy...of course, you ain't gonna have ta worry bout him though, y'know why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the touching and moving was distracting. The lizard was nodding, trying to twist to keep a hand on his prize but not quite sure if this was part of the play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squinting at the bracelet he blinked, not getting the problem. "Didn't say I gatta be no one's daddy. Can just be yer man..." Angel was quick talking him, he was sure of it. "I ain't worried bout nothing, now you coming with or not?" It was a growl, turning with a hard swipe as his patience ran out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor was very near to interfering, but more because seeing such hulking idiots made his mouth water to tear them down. He had full faith Angel could handle himself. It still didn't stop the building rise of static in the air, or how his eyes bled black watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That one aggressive swipe was all Angel needed. There were more than enough witnesses, this was now self defense, keeping him within the hotel rules. Angel pulled the other towards himself and delivered a lightning fast bite to the demon's neck. He couldn't believe how many guys forget that Angel Dust was a spider, after all. He had a very venomous bite, as this idiot had just been reminded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel hadn't delivered a full load of venom, since he wanted to let Alastor have his fun, but he'd delivered enough neurotoxins to immobilize the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goddamn you taste like shit" he said, spitting at the soon to be paralyzed lizard.  "Careful playin’ with spiders. They bite." He'd said it loud enough for all his impromptu audience to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alastor,  I found ya a new toy" he called over his shoulder as he walked back towards the outbuilding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fellow barely finished a shout of surprise before he was shaking, dropping in a slump on his knees as the world spun and his body became too heavy to move. His eyes, however, rattled wide and terrified when he realized he'd been presented to the red demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do suppose I'm due a break. You know what they say~" Alastor was all teeth in his grin, walking around his table with a nearly fond glance towards the kind spider. "All work and no play builds quite the appetite! Haha!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It may not have been broadcasted, but it was still a show for the dozens watching when he clicked his way over to his prey. The grip he put on a comically larger wrist was almost delicate - but the way the lizard's arm ripped off at the joint was not. Alastor wasn't clean or quick. He twisted the joint off in stretching strands of muscle and sinew that snapped and sprayed him and the lizard with blood. Hm, violet. These ones always tasted nice. The poor meat bag couldn't even scream correctly but horrible sounds gurgled up from his tight throat, loud and wet with urgency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, don't fret my idiotic friend. I don't take all day..." Setting the limb aside Alastor took up the other, just pulling and listening to the wet pops of distending joints before soft tissue started to stretch. "Well, not today at least." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a quick affair as he removed the offending limbs, 'accidently' using one sharp toe of his shoes to pin the lizard in place by his groin. "For leverage, my good man, I'm sure you understand!" As an afterthought he ripped off his tail too. Never can have too much! The crunch of parting vertebrae was such a delightful appetizer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Splattered in blood he settled in a seat away from his papers, watching the struggling creature twitch in a puddle of gore. "Now, if you manage to leave before I'm finished I promise not to take up seconds." Without breaking eye contact he ate, no decorum or manners now and just slicing teeth and a crunching power behind his grinning jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel didn't even spare a glance at the doomed soul he'd left behind. For the first thing, it wasn't something he honestly enjoyed watching, although it didn't bother him either. For the second thing, the show was really for the others involved, as a loud and clear warning. He had tossed the reptile off to Alastor because he wasn't sure if Angel was allowed to do more than immobilize and also as a thanks for letting Angel handle this himself. It would save Angel much trouble later if word got around that he could defend himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So casually and in the right of it, he went back to pulling the hellvines and by lunch, he had finished most of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had almost been disappointing to see the demon roll to a pitiful crawl and vacate the courtyard in time to be spared. Perhaps Alastor could have finished his snack quicker if he'd been serious but the hotel was supposed to be a safe haven. He supposed. He still stared hungrily after the dismembered creature for a moment and when he scanned the windows he was rewarded with the delight of watching others flinch back and flee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a terrible indulgence he publicly licked his gloves clean, humming to the upbeat tunes that filled the area to cover his near purr, and resumed his work. What a fine morning!</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everyone Needs A Drinking Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a "game-ception" Angel Dust and Alastor have going on in this chapter. Enjoy reading!  I know I enjoyed assisting in writing it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niffty came out a bit after the lunch rush to check on them. A bit quieter than normal but dancing around Alastor as she asked his needs and he gave her a simple meal request she took cheerfully before darting off again. Ever eager to please and serve.</p>
<p>"Oh Angel? Care to join me for lunch?" The Overlord called over, gesturing at his table without much expectation. Prior to their arrangement Angel had often told him how creepy or tight laced he was, opting to take his company elsewhere, but it was polite to offer.</p>
<p>Angel was surprised at Alastor offering to have lunch with him of all people, as he had always assumed that Alastor had felt everyone was too far beneath him, at least certainly Angel. To be fair, Alastor had offered in the past, but Angel had always declined, figuring that he would only serve as the punchline to a joke he had no interest in taking part of. Over the last seven months, however, he had learned quite a bit about the overlord that he might have never guessed otherwise. He now had no qualms about sharing a meal, provided it hadn't been freshly ripped from a living demon. </p>
<p>"Sure, Antlers. I'd love ta."</p>
<p>Angel went to the faucet to wash his hands free from the leftover bits of dirt and vines, then walked over to sit down with his ever smiling host.</p>
<p>"Heh, ah, thanks for tha invite. I was gettin ready ta find some grub myself." It wasn’t so much that the spider was terribly hungry, but he knew better than to go the entire day without eating. He’d only have Charlie on his back then, and honestly, it was getting a bit crowded on his back, which was carrying two overlords already. Angel figured that he didn’t really need to add a princess to that mix.</p>
<p>Niffty ducked only off briefly, bringing back enough for them both with a trolley she pushed far faster than should be recommended while Alastor stacked his notes to the side.</p>
<p>"But of course! You've been working rather hard, no reason you need to go suffer the idiot throngs." He laughed and his audience echoed behind his voice in genuine humor. "I fear so many haven't been taught good manners yet..."</p>
<p>Tapping his claws on the table, serving himself without looking at Angel, he added in a quiet purr. "Thank you, by the way. Delightfully generous of you."</p>
<p>Angel just shrugged at the thanks. It wasn’t like Angel had a reason to want to keep that miserable excuse for a demon anyway. Angel thought he might try his hand at a joke Alastor might enjoy for a change. </p>
<p>"Oh that old toy I left ya ta play with? Any time, but honestly I figured he had a bad taste."</p>
<p>He got a little food together, barely enough for a bird, really,  but he knew from experience that he would fill up quickly. He wasn't used to eating much.</p>
<p>"I think you're right though. He ain't gonna be tha last schmoe I'll hafta rough up ta make a point. Lousy dirtbags. What ever happened to basic manners, anyway?"</p>
<p>The deer snickered, brows raising at the quip. "Actually~ who and what a man is are often very juxtaposed. He should step out of line again! A tasty breed of scum." Eyeing the spider's small portion he hummed, a bit distant for a moment.</p>
<p>"How does such a tall, lustrous fellow like yourself survive on so little? Quite remarkable." As he asked he gestured, eating more than his own share without guilt. Angel's diet was better conversation material than his own after all. He was tired of spooking people away with his proclivities.</p>
<p>Angel almost laughed at Alastor enthusiasm at folks stepping out of line. It was gory, sure, but it was endearing as well. Angel Dust didn’t really care what or even who Alastor snacked on, as long as it wasn’t Angel or Fat Nuggets. Who was he to judge? </p>
<p>"Eh. I suppose it's got a little ta do with my other habits. I tend to ingest more powder than food most days."  He was already starting the old habit of pushing his food around the plate instead of eating it. "But I guess it does help maintain this figure, so there's a plus."</p>
<p>The lord's agreeing chuckle made his eyes crinkle, grin so wide he covered his mouth as he ate. "Mmm. Hell is funny that way, hm? Letting us live off our vices more than any real needs." It was endlessly amusing to him. Too much so and he felt something threatening to become hysterical and bit it back with a sharp inhale. </p>
<p>"Good thing yours are so simple!" Another short laugh and he covered his mouth again, the other arm holding across his ribs to help him stifle it. "Mine are just beastly."</p>
<p>Angel tried, but didn't really see that much humor in it. It didn't help that he had been almost a day clean. It was affecting his mood, that was for sure. He was going to have to do something about that, one way or another. </p>
<p>"Yeah, haha, hell sure is funny that way, ain't it?" He pushed his food around the plate a little more before giving up and setting the fork down. It seemed as good a time as any to make a reminder.</p>
<p>"I know it mighta slipped ya mind, but I'm gonna require some powder real soon. I'm dryin’ out and damn sure better not show up ta Val that way in a few hours. Unless ya want me ta get it from Val, which can be arranged, but I'm tryin ta behave."</p>
<p>It wasn't something Alastor had on mind, but that was easily remedied. His shadow darted off in search of the requested drugs from Alastor's room as it's master hummed and redirected himself from humor and failed.</p>
<p>"Going back so soon? I'd have thought you would take at least a few days to let him miss you~" Alastor teased him lightly, but it carried a tone that Angel could do as he pleased. The deer was still snickering as he tried to recover his laughing fit. Holding out his hand shadow dropped off a heavy bag of PCP, but he didn't hand it over just yet. Just watching Angel.</p>
<p>Angel wasn't sure what Alastor was up to, but he was up to something. He really needed those drugs, and it was really looking more and more like Alastor was planning to tease him with them.</p>
<p>"Before I left there I asked if I could keep workin everyday for a while, yanno, since that's what I'm used ta doin now. Besides, I think I might miss him too" Angel said as he looked away a bit with a wry grin.</p>
<p>"Learned a lot 'bout Vee and I think I might have judged him a little wrong. I mean yeah, he can be a little rough sometimes, and he has a helluva temper, too. But whatsit ya always tell me...we're all here for reasons."</p>
<p>"Commendable ethic! Although, when you enjoy what you do, work can be play." Alastor turned his eyes to the bag he held, turning it slowly as he analyzed it. Such a powerful thing to addicts, a few simple chemicals wrapped up neatly in plastic. Fascinating how it kept Angel's attention after only a day.</p>
<p>"I doubt you judged him wrong, he's one of the worst, but you may be an exception to his nastiest sides. He's kept you quite sheltered after all!" Instead of handing it over, he tucked it into his jacket. "Why, you didn't even know me beyond the posters you barely saw! Haha!"</p>
<p>Angel Dust shrugged. Truth be told he had heard quite a lot about Alastor from Valentino and Vox’s discussions over the years. Angel probably had a better idea of what had gone on between the three of them in terms of attacks or planned attacks. Most of the real action had concerned Vox much more than Val, and Angel had to admit, most times that Vox and Alastor had clashed directly, Vox had limped back looking pretty banged up. Having been on the receiving end of Vox’s particular brand of hurt, Angel had a healthy respect of just what Alastor was capable of. To survive the attacks that Vox had to have unleashed and then dealt the damages that Angel had seen the evidence of...and even then, days later...how bad was it in the beginning before Vox had healed himself up enough to be seen by others? It wasn’t a coincidence that Angel knew exactly when to stop provoking the radio demon. It was self preservation!</p>
<p>"Meh. Not much inta politics. Never outta tha studio long enough ta see posters." Angel shrugged noncommittally. He wasn’t going to inflate any egos. What Alastor didn’t know wouldn’t hurt anyone. </p>
<p>Angel was really beginning to get itchy and not the type of itch scratched with a fingernail. What the hell was that damn deer after? Angel hoped that Alastor wasn’t planning to drag this out just to get at one of Angel's biggest vulnerabilities. </p>
<p>"Which is a riot considering that studio is a center for more politics than any other in the pentagram!" The food was gone and Niffty was back, clearing the table efficiently as Alastor watched fondly. She was so adorable at times and her displays of discreet service always made him smile.</p>
<p>His reliable, murderous little ladybug.</p>
<p>Once she was gone he cast a sly side smile to Angel. "Here's a proposition for you~ I'm bored and you have such an interesting view on things. Play hooky and play a game with me for the night."</p>
<p>Angel cocked his head to one side. Surely missing one night at the studio wouldn’t cause too much trouble, would it? He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message asking if he can make up the hours tomorrow and not do the short day today. It wasn’t often, actually it hadn’t ever happened, that Alastor invited Angel to do anything with him. He really was intrigued and didn’t want to throw away the chance to take up such an offer. </p>
<p>"What kinda game we talkin' here, Smiley?"</p>
<p>That smile stretched. "One of my favorites! It never fails to be very entertaining! But it also requires a touch of privacy." Glancing at his work he gave it a thought. </p>
<p>"Go clean up or whatever you need and come to my room. Oh, with a bottle of something you like to drink." He winked, tidying his notes and snapping them back to the security of his office. "I promise it'll be fun!"</p>
<p>Angel glanced down at the phone, no answer from Vee just yet. He thought it through for a quick minute, making up his mind. He didn’t want to miss out on what might well be a one time chance to gain a bit more insight on one of hell's most private citizens.</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll be there,” he answered as he stood to leave. Heading upstairs to his room, using his better knowledge of the hotel’s shortcuts to avoid running into any more would be admirers. He had the ability to deal with them, obviously. What Angel lacked at this point was the patience to do so.</p>
<p>By time he was in his room a short note gave him permission, reminding him he was in control of his exact days, but it ended with a confused line asking him why the change in schedule. Written out as though the question had gone through revisions to not sound suspicious and ending in far to many emojis.</p>
<p>Angel had figured Vee would wanna know why, and really, it wasn't an unusual thing to ask. Angel answered that he wasn't feeling his best and thought a bit of extra rest might do him some good. He added that he could be there first thing in the morning and stay all day and maybe longer if need be tomorrow.</p>
<p>Angel didn't like missing work, but he couldn't remember a time Alastor had ever invited him to do anything, and no way could he pass it up! Angel gave himself a good comb over and put on some sweats and a shirt that weren't covered in dirt, then he set off for the room above his own, giving a polite knock as he arrived.</p>
<p>Alastor himself answered this time, still looking a bit too happy and letting him in to lock the door behind him. Sans coat or gloves, he looked a smidge more casual but it was his room after all. If Angel could be scared off by claws he was in the wrong afterlife. </p>
<p>"Hope you remembered a drink or you'll be stuck with my brand of rum." He led them down the hall, twisting past doors and a window in the wall that distinctly overlooked an overgrown lawn that ended in a muddy expanse of swampland before opening the door to an older style living room. A fireplace and mantel were centerpiece instead of a television, bookcases lining the walls beneath a collection of mounted skulls and weapons. Most were beasts but a few demons made the showcase. "Have a seat, my friend! It's a simple parlor game so comfort is enjoyable."</p>
<p>Damn. Angel Dust knew he was forgetting something, but luckily he did like rum.</p>
<p>"Yanno, I just knew I was forgettin’ somethin. Rum it is, I guess” he chuckled, looking around him. It was the first time he had really taken notice, but damn, Alastor’s room was huge! </p>
<p>"So, what exactly we playin, Red? I'm guessin’ it ain't old maid or Go Fish.”</p>
<p>"Truth or Drink!" He answered it like a punchline, setting himself in a chair beside the table. A snap generated a deck of cards and a shot glass although he actually pulled the bottle of choice from a slip of air.</p>
<p>"So easy a drunk can do it. Ask a question, any question, and if the other refuses to answer the cards tell you how much you suffer." He gestured with flourish. "It's fun!"</p>
<p>Angel almost laughed out loud. There was relatively little that he cared about anyone knowing. Alastor, on the other hand, had plenty of secrets. Angel might not be the brightest knife in the cookie jar, but he was pretty sure something here wasn't as it seemed.<br/>"Sounds simple enough, My deer, but how will I know you're telling the truth, and vice versa?"</p>
<p>With a hand to his chest Alastor blinked twice, a feigned look of offence. "A gentleman's agreement?" He offered, but before he could laugh at himself he pointed up. A huge scrawling symbol was painted there in deeper red than the background cherry.</p>
<p>"I don't abide lies in my home. An attempt is quite painful." He shrugged, sitting back with one leg crossed over the other. "And as a generous host you may go first~"</p>
<p>Well, Angel had nothing to lose. There wasn't a reason to lie about anything anyway.</p>
<p>"Hmmmm...Who was the first person you ever killed?"</p>
<p>It was interesting enough, and seemed like a great starter question. No reason to go for the gut just yet. Angel figured a warm up was only polite, after all. They could get to the good stuff later. </p>
<p>It still managed to catch Alastor off guard, just by sheer randomness of the queries. Guess that put their human lives on the table. "The boy next door. Was my age, but terribly annoying and quite the bigot! The ruckus he caused kept me up at night." A full formed answer, a small shrug. "With a rock, no less."</p>
<p>Tapping a claw to his chin he tested a sensitivity, though he doubted Angel had any. "Was it drugs or...activities...that killed you?"</p>
<p>Angel laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh honey, definitely tha drugs. Lemme tell ya, I've seen people overdose before and always thought it looked awful painful, but really? One minute I felt sick and hot, then I woke up here. Baddabing. Easy way to go.”  </p>
<p>"Hmm. Never tried them, so I suppose it may be a pleasant end." He agreed, raising his brows expectantly with a small grin.</p>
<p>Angel was trying to think of something unusual. It might’ve seemed random, but what he really preferred to know was how Alastor thought, not just what he had done, but the why of it.</p>
<p>"So...kill anybody ya regretted later?  I know I did. Just curious how the other side lived."</p>
<p>"No." Almost instant, nothing to think about there. "Although there are a few I regret letting live." Sometimes word choice made this so much easier. </p>
<p>"Who is your regret?"</p>
<p>Angel sighed deeply. He still remembered it every day, even after all this time. One of those things he figured that he might never get over. </p>
<p>"Mindy Stermann. Me an my brother was sent ta collect from a bodega in pop's turf. They didn't pay up. Pops said to make an example. Told me ta kill the old man's kid. She was 12. Still see her face sometimes."</p>
<p>Pursing his lips Alastor stayed quiet a moment, contemplating the possible weight of that murder on the spider. "That sounds...unfortunate. Your father must have been quite the ruthless sort." All he could manage was an even tone, unable to offer anything more from the lines of sympathy.</p>
<p>Angel shrugged. It wasn’t something he could change, even if he had it to do over he would still have been forced to do what he’d been told. It was what it was. </p>
<p>"Mafioso. What ya gonna do? Guess it's an occupational hazard."</p>
<p>"I could argue it's a perk of the business. Children can be quite annoying." Alastor hummed, inspecting his nails. It always caught him off guard to see them in his periphery without his gloves, making him fidget with his hands as Angel took a moment to ponder his next question.</p>
<p>"So. Since we’re talkin’ about regret. What do ya regret not doin while ya had tha chance?"</p>
<p>That made him pause, folding his hands in his lap to stare and think.  "There isn't much...I lived as I chose. I suppose...I regret not keeping my temper. Had I done so I certainly would have lived longer. It sounds like I checked out before a hell of a war! That could have been entertaining." His head tilted, thoughtful. </p>
<p>"Is the rest of your family here as well? Mafia is certain to lead to sin."</p>
<p>Angel nodded. His family wasn't exactly his favorite subject, but he made a point of knowing where they were...although mostly so that he could easily avoid running into his Pops and brother.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Most of us is down here. Ma made tha cut and didn't end up in hell. The rest of us is all down here."</p>
<p>It was Angel’s turn to ask a question now, and it just so happened that he knew exactly what he wanted to ask. It had been itchin’ in his head for almost a week now. </p>
<p>"Why on earth did Vee call you daddy? I mean I know how ya feel about sex n all, so what's tha story with that, ‘cause I know there ain’t no way in, well, here, that you have ever been his sugar daddy."</p>
<p>The air was cut with a screech of a signal fraying, Alastor's grin jumping wide in an uncomfortable shock. The last questions had been a bit comfortable to suddenly jump stations like that. It made him look at the bottle, but being the first to cop out felt...weak.</p>
<p>"It is a bit of a story, true." He cleared his throat. "And I assure you it has nothing to do with...that." A sigh as the rune above them glowed. "At least for me. He has his thoughts on the matter." The glow dimmed, satisfied.</p>
<p>"I'm unaware when you met Valentino, but he struggled with rising in the ranks like most demons do when new to the Pentagram. Several decades ago, before the Lost Hearts Bordello became Porn Studios, he had quite the turf battle and sought refuge near my tower. We struck a deal of his limited alliance in return for my shelter." Clearing his throat again, Alastor shifted a bit awkwardly. "Apparently in your line of living, that is the title for someone who takes someone into their care in such a manner and I haven't convinced him to stop."</p>
<p>Angel couldn't help but chuckle. He'd really hoped to make Alastor drink first, and it had been a pretty good strategy. He would just have to try harder. Alastor was right. This game was fun!</p>
<p>The glare he received for laughing was half strength at best. </p>
<p>"Why do you want to break contract with him so badly? You seem proud he owns you." To the Overlord, breaking contract meant quite a bit seeing he owned several of his own. Maybe a bit biased but from his angle Angel had one hell of a good thing and seeing his wish to toss it aside, well, Angel wasn't the only one poking at methods of psyche.</p>
<p>Angel couldn't believe this was even a question. Maybe coming from Alastor’s point of view it might be a question, but it wasn’t one that most would have to ask.</p>
<p>"That's a two part answer. In the beginning, I wanted away from Vee cause he ain't exactly easy ta work for. He can be rough, physically, and mentally. Always feel like I’m walkin’ on eggshells ‘round him. Had ta watch everything I said, even how my face reacted. I wanted away from that."<br/>Angel paused, looking at his hands in his lap for a minute, figuring out exactly how to put thought into words that could be easily understood.</p>
<p>"Now it's more of a matter of standin’ on my own. I want Vee ta have me because he wants me there. I want Vee ta know that I'm there cause that's what I want too, not cause I gotta be. "</p>
<p>The frown in his eyes was completely uncomprehending, but Alastor nodded all the same. Free choice had some merit after all. Although he doubted Valentino would understand any better than he did. Of course Valentino kept him by choice,, nothing stopped him from severing or ending his own deals. But Angel, well maybe he had a point to prove. He gestured slightly to continue.</p>
<p>Angel leaned forward thinking of a good question he could probably never ask any other time. It didn’t take long for a question to present itself. </p>
<p>"What exactly happened for you and Vox to hate each other so much?"</p>
<p>That caused another pause, not to avoid but to trim the answer into what he was willing to voice. Of those who would ask, Angel was one he was willing to tell.</p>
<p>"When Vox manifested, his abilities were some of the first of his kind. We have...similarities he wanted to collaborate on. I refused, I found him detestable, and he attempted to force the matter." That summed it up well enough to be true without digging the nastiness out of his memory. "Television, you see, runs on radio waves."</p>
<p>Angel nodded. Although he had no idea of how television worked other than when you push the button it turns on, but it made sense that older technology shapes newer tech. Either way, there was no love loss between Angel and the media overlord. Alastor might be creepy at times, but Vox was fuckin’ scary. </p>
<p>"Don't blame ya. He's one awful sonofabitch. I hate when Vee sends me to him." Angel failed to suppress the tingling shiver that raced down his spine with the memory of his last trip to the TV lords turf.</p>
<p>The room filled with static a moment, a brief agreement of angry discontent with the media mogul Alastor couldn't suppress. It was a visceral hatred he felt, stronger than most. </p>
<p>Far too many bad run ins and disputes built over the years to turn a distasteful argument into a soul deep loathing of even sharing breath with one another. Perhaps they played it off as a game, a light humored continuous date to bleed one another, but at the end of it all it was a cold war only because of one simple thing...</p>
<p>Quietly he asked his question. "What type of relationship does he have with Valentino?" It was common knowledge they were allies but to send Angel to him was a statement and he didn't know the exact line between friendship and 'other'.</p>
<p>Angel didn't mind answering the question, but had a moment where he wondered if he should? Could his answer cause him trouble between him and his boss?</p>
<p>"Well, I only know so much about their dealings...(true statement) and I know they attend and even sometimes throw some fancy shindigs and have meetin’s...(true statements)...They are sworn allies...(true and well known)...and TV head is a client of Vees. He gets 'escorts' pretty regular...they usually come back lookin’ rough. Vox don't know how to play with a toy unless he's breakin’ it."</p>
<p>Angel felt he had answered the question, and it was all true, but he eyed the ceiling anyhow. Had he left something out?</p>
<p>The ceiling glowed a soft warning, a burning itch growing on Angel's skin.</p>
<p>Alastor nodded, waving a hand in a continue sign. "But I'm curious if it stops at 'allies' or is closer? In your years there you would best know."</p>
<p>Angel was nervous about giving more information, and wondering if perhaps he would be better off to chance it with the cards. It wasn't that Angel particularly cared about whether Alastor knew or not, but that it was possible that Angel could very well be violating the contract he had signed with Valentino and that could well prove to be a fatal mistake. He decided that if what he had said already wasn’t enough, well, he was going to play it safe.</p>
<p>"I'm 'fraid that I'm maybe not allowed to go inta more detail than that. I don't wanta fuck around and violate the contract with Valentino and I’m afraid that it might be covered under the ‘not revealing personal/business affiliations’ part of it. So if I gotta draw, I draw. Better drunk than dead."</p>
<p>Alastor held a neutral poker face, merely nodding and pointing at the deck. "Let us see how many drinks you take for loyalty then, hm?" Really by not answering he gave indication enough, but Alastor had been curious of the details. "I know better than to press the bounds of a contract. I'm sure my own has cost Husk at least a few forfeited bets." A soft huff of a laugh, hoping that eased the strain off Angel's face.</p>
<p>Angel Dust nodded, glad that Alastor understood the spot he was in. It wouldn't have mattered to Angel if the other knew that Val wasn't as tight with Vox as he let himself appear to be, but if Vee let people think they were close, he must have his reasons and if the word was getting around it wouldn't be because Angel had said it. He tentatively reached out and pulled the top card from the deck, and flipped it over on to the table.</p>
<p>A four of clubs. Alastor hummed appreciatively. "Well that is statistical good luck! Four shots it is, my sober fellow." He laughed, feeling mildly victorious that he wasn't drinking first. Secrets he had but at least there was no magical binding contract hanging over his head. </p>
<p>With the most innocent expression in his repertoire he watched and waited for Angel to think.</p>
<p>Angel was relieved that he'd drawn a smaller card. Four shots? That wouldn't even buzz him. He poured and downed, four times, enjoying the slight burn left in the wake of the action. Now, to ask a good question, one that steered far from any other conflicts of interest...for himself at least.</p>
<p>"Ok, so this arrangement you and I have. You say it's to help me do better and be better. Is there any other reason why you're doin it?"</p>
<p>Alastor winced with a short chuckle. This wouldn't sound kind, but that was hardly his fault. "You have the potential for your rewards, and I have mine. The game of watching you struggle against yourself when we both know you've had nearly a century to build the worst habits imaginable is entertaining as well~" His gestures were flippant and easy. "Besides, of those I can imagine trying I actually think you might have a shot! You don't seem the sort who aimed for hell." </p>
<p>This conversation was actually making him crave a drink, just to occupy himself. That wouldn't be any fun so he pulled his cigarette holder out, summoning a smoke and lit with a few practiced flicks of his wrist. Humming around the enamel until he'd had a drag and voiced his next thought.</p>
<p>"I have a curiosity~ I heard Vagatha tell you who I was when we met, and you still propositioned me in greeting. Why?"</p>
<p>Angel listened carefully and catalogued this information for later. He knew from experience that the first glance at the other demons words didn't always reveal the entire meaning.</p>
<p>"Easy answer there. Yeah. Vaggie gave me her big story ‘bout ya. I guess somebody with more sense mighta been afraid, but we both know me, eh?" He laughed at his own expense. It was true, after all. Angel wasn't stupid by any means, but he did do foolhardy things with an alarming frequency. </p>
<p>"Bottom line is this:  Ya damn good lookin', and I think ya know that. I'm a body for hire. You asked me what could I do, so I told ya what I do best." The spider shrugged. "I figured even the biggest and baddest out there gotta like that kinda action, and fer tha record, I ain't never had nobody else turn me down. At least, turn me down an mean it." He laughed. It was a natural and good natured chuckle at the experience that first meeting had been.</p>
<p>"So, speakin’ a all that, are your motives here really as simple as you said? Are ya really just bored an thats it?"</p>
<p>The Overlord blinked, wide eyed and a bit startled. The look he cast down himself, unfolding and refolding his legs in a subtle shift, belied he most certainly did not 'know that'. Not in so many words. </p>
<p>Trying to laugh along his attention was a bit divided by the blunt answer. "And I had been so certain you were mocking me. Pardon me for ruining your streak of success then, my dear."</p>
<p>Looking off to the fireplace Alastor ran a hand through his hair, distancing himself from those self conscious thoughts by enjoying his smoke.</p>
<p>"Yes, they are. I'm not much of one for politics or long plans either. I do as I wish or follow my whims because stagnation is so terribly dull. No matter where that leads me I can always turn it to my favor if need be, so why not enjoy myself?" He turned an easy, genuine smile to Angel. "This hotel is one of a kind, and surely won't last forever. I'd like to say I saw it rise and fall and all the stories in between."</p>
<p>Angel nodded. It seemed like a reasonable answer. He was wondering to himself what exactly the red demon might possibly ask next.</p>
<p>The deer didn't ask until he had finished his cigarette, still trying to decide how he felt about the point blank flattery. Almost absently, he glanced over and away. He felt unusually flustered and that made him want to return the favor. </p>
<p>"If he asked, would you marry Valentino?" Off the wall and spoken in a tone that hinted it just might happen. </p>
<p>Angel wasn't sure why this, of all questions had been raised, Alastor, of all people should know that would be a long shot at best.</p>
<p>"Never thought about that question much. Vee don't seem much like th' marryin type. 'sides, he pretty much owns me already. Why buy th cow if ya get milk fer free, right? But iff'n I was not owned, an supposin he did ask...I very well might accept. Like I said already, he ain't all bad, n that's about as good as a guy can hope for."</p>
<p>"He isn't the type not to beat a worker to death within a decade either." Alastor shrugged, humming in the following silence. He'd figured a bit more reaction then that but Angel really didn't seem to care. About anything. There had to be a way under Angel's skin, and off strange questions might be his only strategy. Hmmm.</p>
<p>Angel was still trying to find a question that Alastor wouldn't answer.</p>
<p>"So tell me, ya don't do nothin by chance. So why are we playin’ this particular game?"</p>
<p>"I suppose I can't just say for fun?" Alastor already knew that was a half truth, and after a cheeky grin he opted instead for a drink than to explore that particular motivation. Rather look suspicious than discuss that one!</p>
<p>Flipping a card, he only raised a brow when he got an 8. Expensive bit of modesty that was. </p>
<p>Pouring himself drinks, he asked his question in between. It was purposely a bit invasive. "In what order do you find the hotel members most propositionable." It was meant to be a small poke at the still sore spot of the film, but he caught an error in his wording as he finished. Oh dear.</p>
<p>Angel was sure he had a gleam in his eye. Given Alastor's reaction to the other question, this would be well worth any lingering discomfort on his own part. Plus the deer was now twice as far into his cups as Angel. Score one for Angel Dust!</p>
<p>"Well, this is a fun question!  In order from least to most, then:<br/>Niffty. It ain't that she ain't sweet, but she looks like a kid.<br/>Then Charlie. She's too much a mom. <br/>Then Vaggie. Y’know we used ta be besties a long time back.<br/>Then Husker, that grumpy ol pussycat is pretty hot stuff.<br/>Then you'd be at tha top o tha list, since ya asked." he purred.</p>
<p>It was all Angel could do to not laugh out loud. This was a fun game after all!</p>
<p>"Since I-- that is no reason at all for me to.." Alastor huffed, humming uncomfortably and lighting another smoke as though it were to blame for that answer. He really had meant to omit himself.</p>
<p>He just hoped he didn't look as uncomfortable as he felt, feeling his ears twitch with the urge to lay flat on his skull.</p>
<p>Oh this was golden. As much as Alastor tried to look comfortable, it was painfully obvious that he was anything but. It was great, mainly because he had done it to himself! Angel kept it together on the outside, but internally he would have been howling. This was great. Now he got to ask a question himself.</p>
<p>"Has there ever been another soul ya been intimate with? Like y'know, physically intimate?"</p>
<p>Alastor's glare was immediate and affronted, the beginning of a flush tingling under his skin. It was a knee jerk to spit out "No!" instead of choosing to drink.</p>
<p>The rune glowed above him and he snarled up at it. "That didn't count!" It glowed brighter and the Overlord visibly winced. That spell knew how to make him sting. </p>
<p>"There was a woman I kissed twice, purely out of duty, and a few near misses of some unpleasantness. But No, I haven't taken the time to contemplate such things." His ears were truly flat now, pale skin a shade brighter. That had backfired tremendously. Good play, Angel.</p>
<p>"Alright you, what was the most mortifying thing you've ever done?"</p>
<p>Angel chuckled, that was worth anything he received in retaliation for it! He almost felt bad for Alastor, being so uncomfortable, but this whole thing had been his own idea after all. </p>
<p>"The single most mortifying thing I ever done was that stupid film six months ago. Filmin that shit was bad enough, but then I had ta parade around like I was proud a myself, knowin’ it was hurtin’ people I cared about. That was the most awful and embarrassing thing. Ta top it off, there was lots a people that thought my stayin’ here was just a way ta get an inside feel for it. It was awful."</p>
<p>Angel took the bottle and downed a shot anyway. That Admission wasn't hard to make, but the emotional turmoil of reliving how it affected those he cared about was.</p>
<p>His ears didn't raise. In fact Alastor had the decency to look properly abashed at the pained venom in Angel's tone. It wasn't in him to apologize a second time, the first was rather unprecedented, but he smiled grimly in contrition. </p>
<p>"That is...a pity." Alastor wished he could take pleasure in the others' discomfort, but it was too off color for him. That had been a repulsive scheme and he knew it. It still dug under his own skin some days.</p>
<p>Angel wasn't particularly upset with anyone, just wished the situation might have been different. It wasn’t in his nature to hold grudges over most things and he could understand how Alastor had gotten involved in it. Angel was smart enough to know that if Vox wanted the movie to be made, he would have accomplished it with or without Alastor’s help. </p>
<p>"Bah. It's all water under tha bridge. Can't be changed, not gonna dwell on it."</p>
<p>Fixing his expression, Alastor nodded with a cheerful "An excellent point!" And let the topic die again. Laughing softly, he made a suggestion. "Perhaps we let that topic rest a bit. Not much fun to be had there~"</p>
<p>Angel nodded. He really had no disagreement with dropping the uncomfortable discussion.</p>
<p>"So...how in the hell did ya get such a big and well appointed suite? I mean, damn, I'm almost jealous!"</p>
<p>"Oh, this is no hotel suite, my friend. This is my home! I merely tack the door where I please for ease of travel. We are startlingly far from the Pentagram right now." He laughed, gesturing about with pride. "Although I did piece it together myself, quite the chore! But worth it considering I have eternity to enjoy the comforts." </p>
<p>It brought to mind an easy question. "Where are you from, as it were? I expect northern states from the remainder of your accent."</p>
<p>Angel barked a short laugh at that remark. Anyone that had ever been near would have recognized his accent right off. </p>
<p>"Good guess! I was born and raised in tha big apple, best city on earth. We lived over in Brooklyn. I sure miss bein’ there, I can tell ya that."</p>
<p>Angel could ask where Alastor was from, except he already knew. Everybody knew.</p>
<p>"How exactly didja get involved wit all tha voodoo stuff?"</p>
<p>Alastor shook his head, already reaching for the cards. Closed practice meant something, even in Hell, and he knew better then to make a habit of disrespecting his own faith. "Let's just say it comes naturally. But best not to talk about that type of business. Even in Hell, some things are taboo." </p>
<p>Alastor nearly groaned when he drew another high card, sighing instead as he dropped the ten in plain sight. "My luck is poor this evening~" he mocked himself with humor, pouring. "So a true Yankee then. Makes your pluck come natural. Which Mafia were you part of? I may have known them."</p>
<p>Angel didn't know much about voodoo at all, but still found Alastors answer intriguing. He couldn’t imagine that there was much of anything too taboo for hell, but he didn’t know much of anything about voodoo. Just what he had seen in movies and even Angel Dust knew that those weren’t the best place for education. </p>
<p>"You mighta heard a us, we did have some extended ties down dixie way. I was born Anthony Angelo Antonio Ragno"</p>
<p>"What a name…" A highly amused smile crossed Alastors face, biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Oh, yes. Hmm...might have pruned your family tree a bit in the 30s. Ragno, Madrinelli, Cuezo..." He listed the main family names he knew. "Didn't much care for the foreign reviews on our southern culture."</p>
<p>Angel couldn't help but but chuckle. That was some grade A irony right there. He could imagine his pop's anger to know who he was sharin’ drinks with. Just made him want to hang out with the deer a bit more often, actually.</p>
<p>"Yeah? Well, if I ever start talkin ta my pops I'll be sure ta leave that part in. Nothin’ better than seein that vein on his ugly head stickin’ up!" </p>
<p>"Speakin’ a pops, I ain’t never heard ya discussin’ yours. Who was ya old man?" </p>
<p>Angel had often wondered about these things, mainly so he could avoid the father of one of the most feared sinners in Hell. If Alastor’s strength in any way resembled the stag’s father, Angel absolutely wanted zero to do with that. He was already in bed--both figuratively and sometimes literally--with too many powerhouses. Sure, Angel put on a good act of being too naive to realize just how strong some of these beings were, but he wasn't’ that dim. He knew exactly what he was doing and damned if it wasn’t just a very calculated gamble at best. One step too far in any direction could be a last step.  </p>
<p>"Mmm. Glad to continue my aggravation of the mob. Why, maybe I'll write him a letter~" It was a joke to himself at least, one that made him laugh so hard he held himself. Taking a moment before he huffed to actually answer.</p>
<p>"My father was no one. A wealthy bigot who wanted a son and settled for a monster. Killed him once I was of age with the heirloom gun he handed me with the rest of my inheritance. Then," Alastor laughed, a smile turning pure evil with self satisfaction, "I tracked him down in hell and ate him alive like I should have done the first time!"</p>
<p>He had a good chuckle over that, eyes dimming to black in fond memory of that day. One of his best in hell. </p>
<p>Such sweet, poetic justice by his account. </p>
<p>"When did you die? Just to compare..."</p>
<p>"It was in 1947." A short answer. Angel didn't see much need to expand on that. Was really a fairly dull detail.</p>
<p>"How is it that you got all these shadows workin for ya?"</p>
<p>"They don't work for me, they belong to me..." Alastor paused, thought about it, and sighed. No, not discussing his craft, that was too delicate. At least he only drew a 4, but his hand shook a bit as he poured. It occurred to him how the drink was hitting when he couldn't readily recall how many total he'd had. </p>
<p>"That makes me the same age as your pops! Creepy!" He laughed, taking his due drinks with a hitch of static. Time for a good question! Well, a trick question. </p>
<p>"So Angel, what won't you talk about? Besides Valentino..."</p>
<p>Angel was not going to make it that easy for the deer. He knew exactly what he wouldn't talk about, and he wasn't saying. Besides, if he talked about it, then it obviously wasn’t something he wouldn’t talk about, was it?</p>
<p>"Believe I'll be takin a card. Ain't doin yer job for ya!" He laughed as he picked up a card and laid it face up on the table.</p>
<p>Alastor just hummed, giving in to the pleasant burn in his chest that made him merry. "Either way you drink~" he sang.</p>
<p>A six wasn't bad. He'd hoped to get Angel to take a suit card to help even them out, but he could try again.</p>
<p>Angel set them up, six shots. Well, least he could get a buzz going. Alastor still had double that amount in him and little did the radio lord know, he was about to drink some more! Angel downed three, then asked his question before tossing the remaining three back.</p>
<p>"So, what about you, Antlers? What won't you talk about?"</p>
<p>He knew his grin was every bit evil, but suspected that Alastor wasn't used to people using his own tactics to their advantage. Angel figured that most demons weren’t brave enough...or lacked enough self preservation to do so.</p>
<p>His head dropped forward with a laughing groan, ever a good sport when he played. "You're a brat." The accusation came with a soft glare. Of course he wouldn't answer that!</p>
<p>Pulling up a card he held it towards Angel. "Give it to me straight, doc, how doomed am I?" Because he could tell he was passing buzzed and that did nothing healthy for his filter whatsoever. But this was fun!</p>
<p>Angel laughed at the poor guy. He was having some rotten luck. He contemplated telling him it was a lower number but he wasn't sure about that freakish lie detector on the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Well, it ain't good, but not as bad as it could be, I guess. Ya got an 8 there, pal."</p>
<p>"Believe it or not, I never have luck at this. Husk played me to a stupor before we knew all there was about each other. Several times..." He drank as he spoke, humming brokenly through the static around him. "Now he never plays with me and I'm not fool enough to challenge him at cards proper like." Oh dear, he heard his voice warble and crack like bad interference. That wasn't a good sign. It would be terribly embarrassing if it failed him.</p>
<p>"Let's see...barely gotten you to drink at all. Hm. How about...in what way have I ever frightened you?" That felt like a sure drinking question!</p>
<p>Angel had to really think about that question a minute. He couldn't remember a time he'd been truly scared of Alastor. Except...</p>
<p>"The only time ya ever frightened me I'm pretty sure ya didn't mean ta. Yesterday. Switchin out the driver...I was actually scared cause he didn't look like tha shadow I had seen here. Didn't know who it blonged ta. Even texted Vee!"</p>
<p>Well that was interesting to know. Sliding his eyes shut he stored that tidbit away - he'd have to remember his usual displays didn't quite get the point across. </p>
<p>"That is because it was just a shadow, not MY shadow. But I suppose that may have been a spook! Haha!" At least his jokes amused him, the damned spider never laughed.</p>
<p>Angel was trying to think up more questions...</p>
<p>"So, is the object of this game ta get me liquored up and loose lipped?"</p>
<p>"Is that your question or A question?" Alastor countered, grinning too wide. The difference was if he had to drink and at this point he was attempting to avoid that fate.</p>
<p>"Hahaha....that is THE question. No freebies here, pal."</p>
<p>Oh two could play at that. Alastor reviewed Angel's word choice and answered exactly that. "No, that is not the object of the game." </p>
<p>Snickering, he rolled several half formed questions around in his head but it was a bit crackling in there. "Hey Angel...I'm really good looking?" He couldn't think of a strategic question, this one still resurfacing every few minutes. The flicker in his eyes expressed what utter hogwash he thought that was.</p>
<p>Angel eyed him suspiciously...he was up to something for certain, but honestly, when was he not? Either way, the answer was the same. Angel chuckled as he answered.</p>
<p>"For sure, sugar. You are a 10 of 10 with looks."</p>
<p>Alastor squinted at him, then the ceiling, and sat back in his chair with a soft huff. That just didn't seem accurate to him, but it felt too whinging to question it aloud any further.</p>
<p>Angel watched this display, equal parts intrigued and amused. Had no one ever told him that he was nice to look at? Can’t imagine why nobody had dared to say so, He thought to himself with a quiet chuckle. He let his mind wonder about all of the ways a guy could get himself maimed from telling the Radio King about such things. He stifled a subconscious shiver as his mind wandered, and knowing that this was only what he could imagine. He was sure that Alastor could probably think up much more gruesome ways to deal out mollification for himself. Angel couldn’t deny that he liked the overlord, even if he was hard to deal with at times, but all in all, he was likable as long as a guy didn’t try to forget who they were talking to. Chances were that Alastor had more tricks for killing a guy than Angel had tricks for getting them off. He smiled. There was a good question, right there. </p>
<p>"So what is ya favorite method ta kill somebody? I know I had my favorite. Wonderin if ya had one too?"</p>
<p>Alastor quite literally lit up, eyes aglow at the opportunity to share such a thought.</p>
<p>"A favorite? I had so many~ For years I couldn't decide if I preferred the classic stabbing or taking my old rifle for a spin in the bayou! Both were such fun, and such different levels of excitement!" As he spoke his voice crackled, building in pitch as his shadow crept to lean over his shoulder and listen with it's own delighted grin. </p>
<p>"Then I took a bet, you see. I was already known as a killer but a lady friend o'mine said all killers had a style and were unable to kill any other way...so I put the gun away 'n used an axe! Ya should have seen'er face when N'Orleans suddenly had two killas on da street! Haha~ And den Ah started eatin' em and dressin' a man like a deer became da best part o'my day." He coughed suddenly, raising a hand to his throat as he realized he'd lost his radio tin. Chuckling, he poured himself a drink and tried to clear his throat from how the alcohol blurred his control. "Oh drat.."</p>
<p>It was all Angel could do to keep his jaw from dropping open and dangling. Had he just heard...the real Alastor? He had to admit, that was one hot accent. He had to hear it again!</p>
<p>"Oh sugar, if you could talk like that, why talk any other way! That's rhetorical, of course." He smiled through a deeper chuckle. </p>
<p>Still sipping his drink he knew it was a losing battle this far into his cups. The compliment was just too much and his face bloomed red, a smile straining with his flush.</p>
<p>"Dis ain't good radio, dahrlin'. No proper gent should soun' like he came right outa da mud. Ah learnt long ago whi'way Ah should soun' ta get respec'. Who would fear da Radio Daemon like dis Ahngel?" He chuckled, looking away and still tapping his throat. Always so mortifying when he had technical difficulties.</p>
<p>Angel was intrigued once more. This was a completely new side of Alastor.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you have a point there. I s'pose that most folks would run to ya instead a away from ya. I find that accent to be really attractive, Smiley."</p>
<p>They had gotten away from the game but Alastor neither noticed or cared. "Ya crazy Ahngel. No one's never come afta me, an' dere's good reason. Ah ain't nice, Ah ain't attractive, and no one wants a broken buck for nothin'. Top it off wit' bein' a cannibal and ya one crazy spider t'use a contract ta touch me rather than get some time away from me." </p>
<p>No matter what he sounded like, Alastor was still grinning, eyes low and flickering when he spoke. "Yer silly, 'n it's nice."</p>
<p>Angel was beginning to think that maybe he should call off this game...Alastor was definitely way more intoxicated than was pudent for such things. </p>
<p>"Ya ever think that maybe they run away cause ya workin so damn hard ta scare em off? 'sides, what good would it do ta have someone that's 'fraid of ya? Buncha chicken shits, the whole buncha em. If ya wasn't attractive, I got a feelin you'd be a talkin ta a fried spider, since I answered that question more n once now. I dunno why you'd say you was broken. I ain't seen nothin broke yet, an I done plenty a lookin at ya. Maybe I am crazy, an that's alright. I ain't unhappy bout it. After all that, I'm glad ta know ya find it nice..but... Are ya sure ya want ta keep playin'? I kinda got a pretty unfair advantage goin on."</p>
<p>Angel Dust thought it was only fair to give the deer an out if he wanted to take it. He really did feel like he would be taking advantage of a situation if he didn’t offer. </p>
<p>"Ah like em scared. Always did and it's the only thing makes me feel like Ah'm alive is seein' what Ah do to others. Feels good, bout as good as rippin' em open and tastin' the red bits. Always been crazy like dat, sha. S'why Ah worked so hard ta get here." </p>
<p>Alastor sighed, a smile falling just a bit that Angel wanted to get away from him but he supposed he was being a bit strange and intense. It made good sense anyone would want to politely duck out of his company when the usually erratic Overlord became even more so. </p>
<p>"If'n ya wanna go, fine. Ah'm enjoyin' it but ya ain't stuck here. Just wanted some company." He gestured sloppily, granting Angel permission to flee if he wanted without moving from his chair, ignoring how his shadow was petting at his ears and trying to fix his hair to sorts from how he had mussed it with his energetic talks. He couldn't even feel what was his internal monologue and what was Shadow's and what he was actually saying anymore through the changing stations of static his thoughts carried through. </p>
<p>"N'ver thought Ah'd like yer company so much but yer fun and unflappable and just a treat now that yer not talkin' filth at me." </p>
<p>"Pfft. I don't mind bein here, ya big goof! I just don't wanna take advantage of ya bein drunk."<br/>He poured himself four good shots, downing them one by one, then refilling and a bit more slowly this time, emptied them each again.  "There. Now we're a little closer ta even.” </p>
<p>Angel soothed his conscience by evening up the odds a bit. “Ain't nothin wrong with enjoyin freakin people out. And we're already in hell, so ain't no harm in eatin what ya like, even if it's other folks." Angel chuckled. Who would have thought he’d be tipsy and discussing eating habits of Hell’s best known cannibal?  "S'your turn, yanno."</p>
<p>Alastor cackled. "Advantage...Like ya could! Ah can still take ya apart 'n make ya sing if ya get rowdy. How do ya reckon it's a problem." </p>
<p>The drinking made him grin, wondering how the spider's tolerances were. </p>
<p>"Mm, is it my turn? So then, humor me. Ah been lookin' at that contract for near months wonderin' what I owe ya. Can Ah have a hint?" Not asking to ruin the game but it had circled his thoughts like a vulture and he had lost the inhibitions about asking. All he had gathered was it was not, in fact, a baseball game.</p>
<p>Angel giggled, whether it was the rum or the fact tha Alastor had completely missed the meaning of taking advantage.</p>
<p>"I believe at tha last I looked, I can demand ta know about the tail, and touch said tail, if it does exist. I don't think we've made it ta first base yet, but assumin’ we have, That'd be a kiss. On tha mouth."</p>
<p>"Oh sweet hell." Alastor froze, blinking and unable to even laugh it off as a joke. Angel couldn't lie, which meant he had really signed up for that. </p>
<p>In fact, he was well aware after staring at said contract that Angel's points earned him a bit beyond this '1st base', and it was his own rare guilt that had put such points on paper. </p>
<p>"Ahngel, do me a favor tomorrow on ya way to work tomorrow. Stab a child in da face for me?" There, he could laugh now with a startled exhale. Dear gods what was 2nd and 3rd then?!</p>
<p>Angel chuckled, which turned into a giggle, then full on laughter. The look on Alastor's face was priceless!</p>
<p>"So, according ta the contract, ya do have ta tell me if ya have a tail, so let's start there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. So A Deer And A Spider Walk Into A Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The drinking game continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He made an inhuman whine, covered quickly with a studio audience grumbling softly. It was such a hard kept secret too...the look he sent Angel was drunkenly reproachful.</p><p>"Yes, Ah do."</p><p>Angel’s eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning. It wasn’t even a question now. If it was there, if it really existed, Angel had to cure his curiosity, and now.  </p><p>"Please...let me touch! I promise, I'll be extra careful an gentle."</p><p>"Ah-" he leaned back, a bit alarmed by the energetic response and blinked with near audible processing. </p><p>"Ah don't...know how that would work. It's..." He gestured awkwardly at himself, between them. Few alive had seen it let alone touched it, and what was he to do? Bend over and present his-- "Ah can't deny ya, but I'm not precisely sure how...to..."</p><p>Angel was struggling to follow, then it dawned on him...it would expose his backside!</p><p>"So you're sayin it'll show off your ass? Right? That wasn't part a the deal, so that ain't fair. I think I can give ya some time ta figure that one out. That's only right, I guess"</p><p>"N-not...really. But Ah...don't know what t'do with de rest o'me." His century of showmanship was why he could spit that out, battling against too many knee jerk denials of modesty and mortification to be even visualizing how this would work. </p><p>"Dis would be rather unprecedented and...Ah can't stop ya. Dere's no limit, and Ah don't know how...to communicate...dis." There wasn't a practiced bone in his body for presenting or positioning himself in anything but a dignified manner. For Angel this might be second nature, maybe even first, but Alastor assumed standing in electrified awkwardness wasn't appropriate. The contract wouldn't even let him say no, and how did one stop someone without saying no if they pushed too far?</p><p>The idea of handing over his physical autonomy made his throat clench.</p><p>"Ah could use a little direction here, m'dear." It was so soft he barely said it, covering his eyes with one hand to hide the uncertainty he knew was there. </p><p>Angel softened a bit, and managed to not smile as he realized Alastor was just feeling awkward, and perhaps a bit cornered. Angel was very familiar with what happens when you corner an animal and it wasn’t a pleasant experience when dealing with a formidable powerhouse. He needed to talk this cat out of the tree, and in a hurry. </p><p>"I know it might be a surprise ta ya, but this wouldn't be tha first time I needed to approach somethin delicately. In my line a work ya do get virgins occasionally. S'all right. We can work through it together, and I hope that by now you'd know ya could trust me ta not go too far. I didn't suggest tha reward because I wanted ta make ya life difficult." Angel could see Alastor visibly begin to relax a bit, even if the overlord wasn’t aware of it just yet, he was becoming more comfortable with the entire situation. Didn’t hurt that he was pretty much three sheets in the wind at this point. Angel Dust needed to think up a strategy to give Alastor more control, and he had just the thing.  </p><p>"Are ya familiar with what a safeword is? I mean, have ya used one bef-- fuck, no, you ain’t. What was I thinkin? Listen, I think it’d be a good idea since this is basically uncharted waters for you an for me.”</p><p>Thank the rings of hell for alcohol because that tone would normally raise every hair on his body to snap at someone. Demons had died for far less than treating him like he needed help. </p><p>This was why Alastor drank. It made him...tolerant.</p><p>"Absolutely no idea!" He shook his head, biting his lips on a strained giggle. At least most of him was glad Angel had any clue what his issues were, even though Alastor himself didn't quite. He knew why he hated touch, not what to Do about it.</p><p>Angel sat back in his chair. This isn't something he'd normally agree to while drinking. </p><p>"Al, I think we should wait until we are both sober, don't you?"</p><p>"Non. Not at all." He was very quick to answer, but he was clear. "Trust me on dat one, sha. I'd hurt ya without wantin' to. Dis is better. Ah'm still here." He tapped his head.</p><p>Angel shook his head. This was going to be more work than he'd anticipated, but to actually get to touch that tail, yes, this was totally worth it. </p><p>"A safeword is a word that tells someone that ya need em ta stop, even if it's jus fer a minute. Think of it like a train signal. It’s a way for you to lemme know if somethin is settin ya off before we reach a point where you or I freak out an’ lose it, yanno? If ya think of the freak out as tha train, then the safeword would be like the lights and bells that go off when tha train gets close. <br/>So, That's a way to solve tha first problem. </p><p>As for tha second problem, what ta do with tha rest a ya, i could jus stand in front a ya, like a hug. My arms would reach around easy enough. That gives ya some dignity and I can still do tail pets. That work for ya?" Angel held his arms out while he was speaking, trying to demonstrate the idea to Alastor before they tried it for real. The last thing Angel wanted was to become a shredded spider. </p><p>Alastor took in the demonstration, then looked aside at his shadow which was hiding against the wall. It shrugged and he sighed back in a similar attitude.</p><p>"We shall see, hm? This'll be interestin' regardless~" At least a moment of conversation was easing his tension. Figuring he could at least pretend to be calm, he stood and unbuttoned his vest to drop it over his chair. Watching Angel as he did so. </p><p>"So what do Ah say, then? Sounds easy enough."</p><p>"Well, how about something easy for ya ta remember? Any word you want except stop, or no. Lotsa folks use red, yellow, and green. Like a stoplight. Green means ya ok. Yellow for slow down or lets discuss, and a course, red stops everything. So I need ta know what I'm listenin for."</p><p>Alastor just nodded again, accepting the system. It was logical, easy, and completely impersonal. Perfect. </p><p>"Sounds Jake! Now, you just going to sit there?" It helped him to tease, a little pushy, because he knew he wouldn't keep the sass. But if he slowed down to talk much more he'd just give up and maybe melt the room. Fire solved so many things...</p><p>Angel stood up and approached Alastor, slowly reaching around as if hugging an old friend. He felt the overlord's body stiffen in an  initial tense.</p><p>"'s all right, just like a hug, yeah?" Angel spoke gently, just trying to keep the other from thinking about things too much. He tightened his hold just a tiny bit, hoping to imbue a sense of security and comfort. He understood that Alastor was most certainly not used to being manhandled, much less by a high dollar porn actor and prostitute.</p><p>"Ah yes, hugs, because Ah do that." Keeping himself laughing he put his hands on Angel's arms, following them back around himself. Eyes a bit distant, lost in focus, he guided the spider to the buttoned seam on the back of his pants. At the very least it was a way to know exactly where his hands were.</p><p>A few motions and the custom tailored fly opened, letting him fish out his tail without losing much modesty. That was where he froze, blinking and unsure, looking up at Angel. His thick furred, spade of a tail translating his nervousness acutely in a stiff curl towards his spine that twitched.</p><p>Angel could feel the outline of the tail beneath the fabric, but when he actually touched it, he hadn't expected it to twitch! He jumped in spite of himself, and felt Alastor chuckle a bit. At least it broke the tension. Angel touched gently, figuring that if the antlers and ears were sensitive, the tail likely was as well. He ran his fingertips deftly from the base all the way to the fluffy tip. It was silky soft!</p><p>"Why the hell d'ya hide this thing? It's beautiful and so very soft!" Angel continued to stroke the fluffy, silky fur, mesmerized by it. “I’m tellin’ ya if I had a tail like that, I bet I’d never get anything done, well, except for pettin’ tha damn thing!”</p><p>The deer's head was lowering, eyes dipping shut as every sense in him tunneled to the fingers in that fur. A small jolt, momentarily recoiling when Angel shifted from fur to the actual base of his tail, and it felt like breathing became a chore. He didn't even notice he moved until his forehead hit Angel's shoulder and rested there. It was sending shivers through him, tingling up his spine in ways his own touch never did.</p><p>"B-because Ah'm not...that. Don't nee-eed someone lookin' at my...backside." He couldn't speak, keening softly in a tone that made him hide his face further, gripping Angel's shoulders with too tight claws. He felt more like flesh than static under those strokes and it made him feel weak in his limbs but his tail twitched into Angel's hands expectantly.</p><p>It didn't take long for Angel Dust to piece together that this was feeling /good/ to the deer in his arms. Angel’s conscience was worrying again that he might exceed a limit for Alastor. Angel knew that they had discussed safewords, but just in case, he was going to check in. He might have won a prize but he wouldn’t make this purposefully more difficult for the elder demon. </p><p>"Dya want me ta stop? I can stop if ya want me ta. I ain’t tryin ta make it hard on ya." Angel Dust was never so thankful Alastor didn’t have dirty mind. That statement could have been taken in more than just one way.</p><p>He shook his head minutely, taking the steadiest breaths he could manage. "No." </p><p>This wasn't as awful as he imagined. Sure, it made the sensation of touch crawl uncomfortably under his skin, but it also twisted up inside him in the most pleasant, warm waves. Like when his blood heated during a kill, or the satisfaction of listening to someone beg him for a mercy he didn't have. As long as his face was hidden it was very, very good.</p><p>Angel smiled to himself. As long as Al was enjoying it, where was the harm in Angel enjoying as well? He continued to gently knead and stroke the soft fur, ever gentle, but unrelenting. He could swear he felt the overlord begin to relax into him just a bit. This was truly worth the work.</p><p>It was hypnotic. He caught himself breathing in time to the up down motions, head swimming in the sensation. Angel was steady and strong, holding his weight when he chose to lean further into him. Humming small sounds like a pleased animal. Alastor couldn't tell if it was three seconds or three hours, just a mindless indulgence. If this was all Angel wanted for his good behavior, he would need to reevaluate his reluctance.</p><p>Angel could not believe how much Alastor, who had been so reticent only minutes before was now leaning heavily into Angel Dust and by all means almost purring. Angel, on the other hand, definitely was purring. This tail, god he was going to want to pet this much more often!</p><p>Abruptly a rather precise stroke traced the bone under his fur and two things happened. Alastor felt an electric jolt race up through his guts so strongly he groaned low and rumbling. And it raced down in a way that made his heart stop. He jerked his head back, hands pulling free sharply, to stare wide eyed into white fluff with an embarrassed horror. "Red. Angel." He gasped it, hoping that one part of himself would immediately quiet.</p><p>Angel pulled both hands away without delay, true to his word.</p><p>"Y'okay, Antlers?"</p><p>Alastor was shaking and he didn't know why, his pulse rising in his throat. Turning away, he couldn't care less to show off the black and red appendage, a thin line of white lining the underside, as he sought the bottle on the table. </p><p>"Perfectly fine. Just fine!" He affirmed brightly, trying to sort out what had just happened. Melting into Angel was not at all expected, and neither was a rather real reaction to it. "So! Which is lovelier, my dear? Heads or tails? Haha!" Thank hell he had his voice back even if it crackled sharply .</p><p>Angel was processing the events of the past few moments before realisation struck, and as perfect as the timing could be, as well! It was Angel's turn to ask a question.</p><p>"Alastor, did my touching your tail turn you on?" No matter how he tried to not sound smug asking that question, he didn’t think he was successful.</p><p>His head whipped around so quickly his vision blurred, an audible screech in his radio signal. Red faced, eyes wide and tail snapping against his spine, he gritted through his teeth without moving his smile one tic. "Angel...why would you ask that."</p><p>Not why would he think so, no that was obvious, but to ask. To really ask.</p><p>Angel raised two hands to chest level, taking a step back, literally. He wasn’t trying to upset Alastor, he was just completely curious. Up until now he had never seen anything that could possibly be arousing to the radio demon. He felt almost as though he had accidentally seen a top secret report.</p><p>"Heeey...okay then. Touchy subject. I get it. Was just curious, and knowin how you generally feel bout that kinda thing, well I wouldn't ask ta do it again if that's what happens. I do this stuff for a livin, but that don’t mean that I don’t value consent. I don’t wanna do things that make you uncomfortable or cause you unrest."</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, he slowly looked back to pouring himself a drink. Okay, maybe two. "Angel...I doubt you know how I feel about that any better than I do because it simply doesn't happen." He tried to make that the end of the topic, hissing harshly when instead the bedamned ceiling glowed. "Before. Hasn't happened -before-."  The correction worked and the Overlord sighed, shoulders dropping a degree. </p><p>"That wasn't...awful, Angel. Don't kowtow."</p><p>"It ain't like that, Smiles. It's more of a consent thing."</p><p>He wasn't sure how he would explain consent to someone who had never been sexually active, but he thought he'd try, at any rate.</p><p>"Listen, in my line a work, sometimes people do stuff just cause they can. Like the guy earlier today. He figured he could touch what he wanted, do what he wanted, and it's all okay since I'm just a whore anyhow. <br/>I don't ever want ta be tha reason somebody else feels that way.<br/>So when I say I wouldn't do it if it makes ya uncomfortable, I mean it. 100%. <br/>I know I could force ya to, 'cause a tha contract, but that's kinda exactly what happened ta me 6 months ago. <br/>I ain't bout ta put nobody else through that."</p><p>"Thank you Angel." Was all he said for a long moment, back still turned and thoughtful. His tail might have wilted, the foolishly emotive thing that it was, but when he spun back around he was bright smiles.</p><p>"I appreciate knowing that about you, truly. It helps put me at ease considering I have every intention of giving you any reward you request any time you deserve it! Even if I have no idea what I've signed up for!"</p><p>He paused and his eyes softened slightly with an admission. "Especially since the punishments may be far more discomforting than whatever is broken in my psyche. You are generous to me. I assure you, should you cross a line I will correct the mistake."</p><p>Angel swallowed. The lump in his throat remained. Had he just been threatened? It sounded like a threat, but then again, sometimes the manner in which Alastor spoke could be a bit confusing to the spider. Angel knew he wasn’t generally the smartest guy in the room.</p><p>"Hope that wasn't s'posed ta make me feel better. Cause if it was, it failed.” he said softly with a rueful chuckle.</p><p>Very slowly Alastor's ears fell, his eyes looking between Angel's as he retraced his words. "I don't follow." A blink and he tried again. </p><p>"Angel, contract or not...you have my consent to enjoy your rewards. Guilt free. After your obvious respect when I asked for it, I trust you with my discomfort." He spoke slowly, analyzing his word choice through a lingering haze that made him a bit free with his words.</p><p>"And if your numbers drop, which I'm sadly skeptical of, I hope that you...could trust me similarly." One hand twirled, spinning his words through the air in a gesture of hope that had been a better clarity.</p><p>"Ohhh. I see what you meant now. And understanding what you meant, yeah. I could trust... I may not be used ta people tryin’ ta be good ta me, but I do trust ya.</p><p>An if I know me, I'll definitely screw up at some point. I've been pretty good for a while now. Don't know how long that can last! so's I don't think I'd give up hope just yet." He gestured with his arms. </p><p>"I mean, look around here. It don't look like much temptation but trust me, it ain't hard ta run inta people that know me from jumpstreet. They always seem ready for a party. An’ parties is kinda hard ta say no to." </p><p>"No faith in yourself?" Alastor teased lightly, sitting back down primly and humming to a mindless tune. His skin still itched, hyper aware of a lingering sensitivity he wasn't quite sure how to calm or erase. The additional drinks had not helped at all. </p><p>"Might I ask, what often leads to you misbehaving?" His ears tipped Angel's way, his whole body stuck in hyper focus on the spider. Too far under his skin, too drunk, he swore he still felt fingers in his fur.</p><p>Now there's some potentially damaging information! Angel wasn't sure about answering that question. He decided to try being evasive.</p><p>"So...is this an official question or just curiosity?"</p><p>In a moment of what could only be described as reckless abandon,  Angel decided that it didn't matter--he would've answered the question in either instance.</p><p>"Y'know what? I'll answer it either way. It ain't exactly hard ta figure out, anyways."</p><p>The spider laughed.</p><p>"Listen, it's real simple. I tend ta misbehave when I get stressed, like everyone else. Although sometimes I just work more...it's a toss up there."  He shrugged.  "An if I get too bored, I'll find a way ta shake things up." He grinned a bit sheepishly. “An’ tellin’ me I can’t do somethin’ is pretty much a written guarantee that I will try ta do it.”</p><p>The deer chuckled. "Really~ Not much appears to cause you stress though." It was something impressive, truly. Angel often took things in such stride Alastor nearly likened it to his own methods of rolling with the punches. </p><p>"I find the opposite to be much more entertaining! I actually get productive under strain, haha!"</p><p>Angel laughed again.  "Like I said, it's a toss up." Angel Dust had a good idea for a question,  which surprised himself. Just so happened that there wasn’t a better person to ask.</p><p>"So, if I was ta be able ta be free a my contract with Val, d'ya think he'd react badly ta that? Y'know, like not understand that it ain't personal? Don’t get me wrong, sometimes he can be a real grade A pain in tha ass, but ta be honest, I only really want out to be able ta decide what I want ta do. I wanna have tha choice when it comes ta me."</p><p>The question caught him a moment, blinking as he was faced with trying the task of thinking from Valentino’s mercurial point of view and know that he himself, while taking rather little personally, would be livid to have a contract outright taken from him.</p><p>"I think that depends how its done." Alastor prefaced, tapping on the arm of his chair. "All contracts have a method to be broken. If you meet those naturally he shouldn't be surprised. That's mere business but I'm sure he made that difficult or nigh on impossible. Otherwise the options were I purchase you and then free you, or I take it by force." He shrugged lightly. </p><p>"If we fight over you I'm sure he would be more then a bit sour but he and I have an obligatory battle on the horizon anyway."</p><p>"Makes sense, I guess."  Angel wondered about this battle and figured it was maybe better to not know. </p><p>Alastor pulled Angel from his thoughts, clearing his throat quietly.</p><p>"Angel, how long have you been under one? A contract I mean. I assume Valentino bound you properly and this is more than just a gentleman's agreement." It downplayed his ability to know that for certain, but Overlord tricks were kept secret. Still, it occurred to him Angel might not know what being without one meant, or why they existed.</p><p>Alastor couldn't possibly think Angel was dumb enough to not know what a contract was, could he? He rolled his eyes as a matter of habit and sighed before answering.</p><p>"Died in 1947, picked up immediately,  so 73 years now, give or take. An yeah, it's a contract all right. Signed an all." Angel knew he might not be the brightest, but that question almost offended him. Almost. </p><p>"You might be in for a surprise if you get out of it then. Those chains won't break, they'll be fireworks!" A curiosity struck him then, making him light up. "Would you do a little experiment with me?" It had Alastor gesturing excitedly, beckoning Angel to him.</p><p>Angel Dust was confused but curious as he responded to this request, rising and crossing the small distance between them easily in just a few steps.</p><p>"Now, don't overthink it. Nothing to worry about." The Overlord pushed up one sleeve, humming at his own tattered hide and doubting that helped the matter. Not a very self preserving display for what he was about to ask.</p><p>Offering his hand up like begging aid from his chair, Alastor winked. "I want to see your strength. Break it, bruise it, tear it off. I'd like to see your worst."</p><p>Angel had a confused look, head tilted and eyes narrowed. What the hell was Alastor suggesting? He had to have heard that wrong. Angel had known quite a few masochists in his day, shit, he was a masochist himself, but he hadn’t ever asked anyone to divest him of a limb.</p><p>"Try that again? It sounded like ya want me ta tear ya arm off?" </p><p>Angel crossed his primary arms over his abdomen, the secondaries taking up a home on each hip. Crazy bastard could not be serious about this. Who would ever ask for such a thing, and Angel having the ability to rip off one of the radio demon’s arms? Pfft. As if!</p><p>"Cmon, Antlers. We both know I ain't capable a that." If Angel Dust had been able to rip off Alastor’s arm, he would have fared much better in some of his early scuffles with Val. Those turned out swimmingly. Not.</p><p>"That is exactly what it was supposed to sound like." He laughed, narrowing his own eyes. </p><p>"Come now, no tricks. I just want to see you give it a full try. If you're too weak, what's the harm?"  Alastor was leaning on straight out challenging him, but trying to be polite. "Even if you do tear me apart, I am asking for it~"</p><p>Angel Dust had mixed feelings about this whole thing.  Did Alastor really think Angel could take his arm off? And how exactly? Angel Dust was not some bulking bull demon. He was a jumping spider, for Hell’s sake. But, whatever. He knew well enough that if the deer had his mind set on something he wouldn’t give up until he had what he desired. Might as well give him what he was asking for. </p><p>"Guess I can give it a try." He shrugged, giving Alastor's arm a solid yank. Other than slightly pulling the deer forward a bit, nothing else happened. There. He gave it a try. That oughta be good enough for anyone. </p><p>"Alright. So what's the point here? I don't get this whole thing at all. It don’t make no sense." He couldn’t figure out what the hell Alastor was up to, nor why he wanted an arm ripped off. Surely if he wanted someone strong there would be a better candidate around for that.</p><p>Alastor grabbed Angel's wrist when he was pulled, sliding down to hold his hand after. "Was that really your best try?" He tsked, a bit mocking.</p><p>"I merely wish to see a theory, so! Give it your all, or I'll just tear your arm off instead." That should motivate anyone, especially when he was absolutely serious. "This has a point, I promise."</p><p>Angel Dust was surprised at the sudden grip on his hand, and the threat wasn't an empty one, according to the magic shit on the ceiling. Angel shrugged and planted both feet firmly for stability and gave a much sharper and stronger pull than before, accompanied by a serious grunt. He fell backwards, hoping that this try was at least enough to keep his own arms attached. Unlike Alastor, he much preferred his limbs to stay put, thank you very much.</p><p>The Overlord hissed and let his grip go slack, avoiding some damage and letting Angel fall on his backside. A heavy shiver of not quite pain wracked the deer.</p><p>His wrist was broken, fingers twisted badly and bleeding on torn joints. It made him giggle rather manically as he surveyed the damages. It was healing as he watched, irregularly quick regeneration in play, always fascinating. </p><p>"You alright down there?" He showed off his wounds.</p><p>Angel was fine, but still confused...did he do all of that? He looked at his right hand in disbelief. </p><p>"Alright. Color me confused.  What the hell is this, and how the hell could I manage even that much?"</p><p>Alastor chuckled and winced happily over every audible pop as his hand healed. Such a lovely burn.</p><p>"That was you versus me without anything between us. You, Angel, are under contract which means you are the same demon as the day you signed. No advancements whatsoever. And while I cannot diminish myself entirely to that same new state, I can tune out everything except my flesh and blood. Which may have been a bit heightened after the years but it certainly seems that without magic or my status as an Overlord a spider could harm a deer. Haha!"</p><p>"So...I'm like a 70 year old toddler. Nice. " Angel sighed, flopping back down in his chair even as he amended Alastor’s statement. "Spider can hurt a deer who holds back most a his power, ya mean." He said with a rueful chuckle. It wasn’t like if he challenged anyone else they were going to do him the favor of not using all they had to in order to survive. Shit, Angel would do the same, he couldn’t even find a fault with it.</p><p>"No~ You're a 70 year old demon who is due some investments if you fulfill that contract!"  Alastor waved off the comment about power. "It's intriguing to know you have such potential, my dear, that's all. And I'm sure Valentino will agree in creative ways if you inherit what you're due in front of him~"</p><p>Angel wasn't about to admit that he had absolutely no idea what Alastor meant by all of that. He didn't want to feel any dumber, so he just slowly and mutely nodded as though he had understood. He was sure the look on his face gave him away, though. Always did. </p><p>Alastor didn't care that he was losing Angel. He still had company, an audience for his babbling, and sometimes that was all that mattered. Being intoxicated and still unsure about several of his own thoughts just made his mouth move. </p><p>"Wouldn't be the first time I've seen it. Oh no, Husk became quite the capable mini lord after our first contract. I doubt Valentino has ever seen one fulfilled though, nope! He seems like he keeps them under heel, but you? Oh, he wouldn't kill you over something so silly. No. He'd probably court you a second time just for the high! Haha! Get it? Because you like drugs!" Cackling at his own joke he couldn't find the bottle of rum, who knows why, but he blamed his shadow so he pulled a smoke out instead.</p><p>"Yanno, this has been a real swell evenin’ Smiles. I'm glad I ditched work and took ya up on it." He really was. Angel had learned quite a lot from Alastor, about a good many things. It had been fun, as well! Although he was still trying to fit together the things that had been said about inheriting and interest.</p><p>The deer just smiled over at him, nodding in agreement with his eyes closed from the force of the grin. "I know I do quite a bit to the opposite, but for the right people I do love a companionable evening."</p><p>"So are ya sayin that I might be stronger once I complete my contract with Vee?"</p><p>Still looking around for his shadow, he didn't trust it much with a still ample bottle of rum, he lost the debate to some secrecy. "Yes, you should. That is one of the better purposes to a contract. Power grows and regenerates over time but for now it's stored in that binding. If you 'win' you get it back. If you 'lose' the deal maker gets it all. There are other nuances of course and most demons don't use them correctly. But that is the large and small of how they work!"</p><p>Angel filed that bit of information away to mull over it later. Interesting bit of information that was! "I never knew that. I got into the contract with Vee more for protection than anythin’ else."</p><p>"I'm sure. That is fairly common. Protection or aid with something outside one's means. The majority of mine are practically wishes with little hope of completion, but sinners do love to dream~" Alastor found that very funny. Such futility and hope was the downfall of more sinners then he bothered to remember.</p><p>"So how many contracts have ya done versus how many completed?"</p><p>Raising a brow at Angel the overlord didn't even try to count. "I've made hundreds of deals, and I have seven currently. Most failed to meet their end of the agreement, and of those who did half walked away." Knowing exactly how that sounded he blinked almost coyly at the spider. "I have found most people don't know what they're asking for, or have a change of heart in the eleventh hour. All the better for me."</p><p>Angel nodded. He could understand it in concept but in reality, well, that's a lot of work gone to waste. He wondered, though, if he'd earned his freedom today would he be brave enough to take it?</p><p>"Yeah? It seems like a waste to me though. Work so hard ta just give it all away for nothin’."</p><p>"Well from my end it is never for nothing. I gain no matter how the contract ends. If others wish to throw their lives away for a failed dream, well, I must eat too~"</p><p>Angel couldn't argue with that logic, but couldn't help but wonder if his fate may be the same. He was already second guessing if he wanted to see his own contract to completion.</p><p>"Yeah, that makes sense."</p><p>Alastor's shadow was abruptly draping himself over Angel's shoulder, rum in hand and enjoying it with an errant grin that he pressed into the spider's hair. By the tip of the bottle it had been drinking for a while. </p><p>Pantomiming wildly, it made a few specific gestures at the deer and then patted Angel. </p><p>"No, we haven't scared him. You might. But he doesn't get scared of silly things like contracts!" He scoffed at it, but it waved him off and started petting the spider in rather full torso strokes.</p><p>"H..hey there, you." Angel said to the very friendly shadow. "He likes me, then, I'm guessin?" Angel giggled towards Alastor, enjoying the rubs.</p><p>An Alastor that was glaring at Shadow like a pet who betrayed its master, smile twitching on one side in a tic. </p><p>"Yes, he does." He was interrupted in a low growl when the shade took one of Angel's hands up to its own more impressive antlers, patting it there. "Fool thing..."</p><p>Angel, a little shocked at the forward nature of the shadow when contrasted to the...much less forward...nature of its owner. He looked over to Alastor. He certainly didn’t want to ruin the good mood by offending his host.</p><p>"Is it...is it okay if we touch? I don't mind, and he...well he don't seem ta mind"</p><p>He was way too drunk to answer that question with anything more than a sighed, "Do what you like. He started it." And the demon sat back with a newly summoned bottle since he couldn't pry that one from his other half. Or wouldn't, the battle would be more exhausting then it was worth.</p><p>Angel allowed his hands to pat on the shadow's head, even rubbing its antlers and ears. It was a different feeling than Alastor's had been, cooler and whispier. It was just as soft, however, if not softer even.</p><p>"Awww...you're such a sweetie" he half cooed to the shadow.</p><p>Shadow was entirely and annoyingly mute, so he made up for it in flamboyant gestures. He rubbed and leaned into those touches, flicking his ears excitedly. Eyes smiled into thin slits, he all but poured himself in Angel's lap to exchange his softly exploring pets for what the spider gave him. So invested he actually held a bit of weight in solidarity.</p><p>And Alastor watched. Drinking directly from his bottle of rum and keeping as perfectly still as possible. It was best to just keep switching mental stations, thumbing through a mental rolodex of songs and lyrics and really anything that wasn't the ghost of hands on his ears. Angel might stop if he noticed he felt what his shade did and he hadn't decided he should.</p><p>Angel was amazed at what a staggering difference the shadow was from Alastor himself. He had assumed that since it was a part of him, as Alastor had said, that it would feel the same about things such as touching, but obviously the shadow was much less inhibited. </p><p>Angel continued stroking its head and ears, even antlers. It had even settled itself into Angel’s lap! He allowed his second set of hands to gently rub the finer hairs at the base of the shadow's ears, which judging from the reaction it received, was feeling very good to the shadow as well. In short, it seemed that the shadow craved touch as much as it's owner despised it!</p><p>Not that despised was accurate at the moment. It was a strange sensation to physically feel lacking for getting a transferred sensation. Somehow his skin actually envied the real contact Shadow was receiving and that didn't make biological sense. </p><p>"Why...do you look so happy? Doing that?" It gave Alastor a real thought to dwell on besides the teasing gibberish he received from their mental link. He most certainly did not want to trade places! Seeing anything even faintly resembling himself in someone's lap was downright absurd.</p><p>Like a visual 'what if' scenario that played havoc with the booze in his blood.</p><p>Angel was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had touched many demons in his time working with the adult film industry, but never a shadow. He realized that it really couldn't speak to him, but he had been reading body language long enough to know that this was thoroughly pleasing. He gently pulled the shadow towards his chest and allowed it to rest against the fluff for a bit. He was unsurprised to feel cool shadowy fingers exploring the longer parts of his fluff. He had heard Alastor’s question, of course, but he was rather sure that it had been directed at his shadow, who didn’t appear to have any intention of asking. Perhaps it had been rhetorical?</p><p>Alastor stared.</p><p>Angel actually ignored him. Sending the same inquiry across himself all he felt was an impatient dismissal from Shadow if he was going to be so serious. Alastor felt his eye twitch, and then bleed slowly to dials.</p><p>How...rude.</p><p>Shadow was indulging all his curiosities and pleasures the master had too many doubts or fears or just thoughts to do himself. Without any of the extra baggage or issues if he wanted to feel fluff he did. If he wanted to nuzzle against Angel's throat and feel it on his face, he did. And when Alastor opened his mouth to ask another inane question about 'what in damnation he thought he was doing' Shadow blocked him by running a very long tongue across Angel's throat and down to that added fluff that felt like spun silk.</p><p>That shut the Overlord up, taking a deep drink to hide how much he could feel that. Taste that!</p><p>Angel knew Alastor had spoken, and he had expected the shadow to make some answer to him, yet it never did. This made him begin to wonder if the question had been directed to Angel instead? He wasn't at all sure and now apparently his stroking, petting, and cuddling the shadow had encouraged it to be bolder. Now, Angel didn't mind at all, as a matter of fact, Angel was already wondering just what else this shadow could do. He tried to shake that thought, envisioning Alastor's likely reaction to that!</p><p>"Hey, Alastor, were ya talking to me, or him?" Angel had assumed that Alastor was addressing his shadow, but now he wasn’t so certain. </p><p>Shadow didn't make it easy to answer, smile curling before just burying its face in Angel's chest. Alastor was flushing pink when he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Either! He seems too pleased with your...texture...to answer me in more than babbles." He waved a hand impatiently and the Shadow shook in silent laughter. Angel wasn't privy to the taunts and threats that flew between them but it was more therapeutic hostility than true anger. There wasn't enough divide between them to take aggression seriously.</p><p>"Well, I guess the best and truest answer is that it feels good!" Angel chuckled. <br/>"It feels good to be touched, and he is so sweet about it, which is really nice."<br/>Angel was doing his best to not get too excited. He was almost sure Alastor would not appreciate that.</p><p>Shadow turned to give Alastor a sly look, victorious with that answer, and the deer recrossed his legs to avoid actually sulking. This was ridiculous. </p><p>"Touch is just a distraction, and form of control. There is nothing good about losing control." He tried to sound insistent but his voice was too low from that exact distraction and the hum in his veins. </p><p>Looking back at Angel, Shadow very obviously rolled his eyes with a laugh, fishing around for one of his lower hands to put it on his lower back. Straddling the star's lap as it nodded heavily. Encouraging that hand to move.</p><p>Angel was really becoming very distracted by the Shadow straddling his lap. He felt his hand being pulled towards the Shadow's lower back. Angel complied and out of habit his primary hands had found their way to the shoulders and neck of the shadow. This was going to be difficult to keep reined in.</p><p>The hand holding Angel's on his back tapped, pushing it downward with a confidence its Master did share. Shadow didn't have an aim, no goal in mind beyond indulging and with Angel so willing and sweet on touching he was excitedly mapping over the spider with his spare hand. Chest and hair and the side of his face. Somehow both high energy but taking his time feeling fur and giving Angel small head butts with barely controlled antlers.</p><p>Angel would be hard pressed to think of any other time that anyone had spent so long just touching and exploring his body in such a way. Eventually he relaxed and let the shadow roam its hands wherever it liked. After a bit he resumed stroking the head and neck of the shadow, who returned his affections with gentle head butting, which Angel found to be just the sweetest thing ever. He leaned forward taking the shadow's dark head between his primary hands and laid a gentle kiss between its eyes and then between its antlers. Unaware of the jolt that passed through the spectators demon.</p><p>The electric shiver passing through Shadow made his ears tremble, strangely expressive glowing face twisting up bashfully. Its tail snapped and flicked, and he dove into a hard snuggling hug that writhed as close as possible to Angel. It was so easy to fit against the larger demon. </p><p>Almost cautiously it pressed a mimicry of a kiss, more fang and smile, to Angel's cheek in return.</p><p>"Awwww" he said, taken with the affection shown, "ain't ya just tha sweetest!"</p><p>Without modesty Shadow nodded, grinning and offering its own cheek with happy wiggles. It was very happy with its warm seat and all the attention, and the roaring static it could feel behind its eyes. This was the best!</p><p>Angel leaned forward and laid a kiss on the shadows cheek. The little thing had all but said that was what he'd wanted, and Angel saw no reason to disoblige him of such an easily granted wish. </p><p>Angel found that regardless of what Alastor said, he thought this shadow was absolutely adorable in every way..</p><p>It put Shadow in a titter and he fell backwards, laying his spine along Angel's legs to cover his face in his claws and shake in happy giggles. </p><p>The amount of childish, happy sounds pouring to Alastor throughout this display was overbearing, keeping him stunned quiet and staring. Feeling every bit of it was just an additional flurry of sensation but seeing it? It was branded into his mind's eye what he would look like in Angel's lap and, as Shadow practically screamed in his mind, how easily the spider could be pushed to be sweet with an encouragement Alastor would never give. </p><p>About the time shadow was blinking up at Angel again a bit slyly, the overlord cleared his throat. "Haven't you two...had quite enough?"</p><p>Angel honestly felt a bit bad for Alastor. Here they'd been carrying on and he had been essentially left sitting and twiddling his thumbs. It had been rude of him. <br/>He gave the shadow a pat on the head and answered Alastor.</p><p>"He's just so curious an sweet." He looked back at the shadow on his lap. "He's right though. It's pretty rude ta ignore tha guy that invited ya, ‘specially in his own house." </p><p>He looked back to Alastor. "Sorry bout that. Kinda jus got carried 'way. He's a real sweetie."</p><p>A dry, crimson stare was unconvinced nor impressed.</p><p>"Not too carried away I hope!" Alastor was performing, keeping the rate of his heartbeat and the itch in his skin suppressed under a warm laugh. "Why, he is a devious little slip but still only a shadow. Surely nothing too entertaining!" </p><p>"Where were we? I can't remember!" Angel at least tried to acknowledge cuddle time had been called short, Alastor would grant him that.</p><p>Rolling in Angel's lap, a feline gesture refusing to be ignored, Shadow threw him some sharp and quick gestures that clearly rebuked him. He was masterfully ignored.</p><p>"I believe I lost the count as well, so let us see. I suppose I'm curious if you've ever heard one of my broadcasts. You may have caught them around the studio a late night or two~ I never get living reviews you see!" Well, except from other lords and they were such suck ups.</p><p>Angel laughed at the idea of the other overlords holding up scorecards like a sporting event.<br/>"I don't think I've ever heard one live, but I have listened to the archives after Vaggie's tales and it was everything she'd said an then some."</p><p>That did answer the question, and was true. <br/>Angel felt that he might be getting the hang of this game after all.</p><p>The sly reply made Alastor laugh and some of his tension bled away. Shadow was still being a bother but Angel's snark was very welcome. </p><p>"Not going to elaborate, my friend? How cruel~ that's my life's passion we're discussing." One hand dramatically tapped his heart, a feigned look of insult to match.</p><p>“Don't mean ta be cruel babe, jus didn't know how much I should 'laborate on it. Actually, I wasn't bothered 'smuch as I probably shoulda been. It was really pretty swell hearin' such badasses gettin cut down ta size.” Angel couldn’t help giggling at the double meaning of the phrase.</p><p>"Next extermination you should find yourself a nice place to listen in." Alastor grinned, deciding that was as close to a compliment as Angel would give. He didn't expect much but that joke had him grinning.</p><p>"I'm not sure how others spend the day but I know your boss has heard a few of those shows. Those don't make the archives."</p><p>"I'll have ta remember that." </p><p>Angel noticed that the shadow was putting Angel's hand back on its head, wanting more attention. He was gently stroking the dark hair and sometimes its ears. It was soothing to Angel Dust.</p><p>"So..why ain't those in tha archives? I bet they're pretty damn good! Think I've listened ta all tha old ones."</p><p>"Because on that day I visit a bloodbath on the hellborn side of the river. I enjoy the poetic thought that all of hell can dread that day, not just us sinners." He laughed, running a hand over his own ears to relieve the itch that caused.</p><p>"Those shows only broadcast to dear friends, and dearer enemies. And no Overlord would be caught with a recording of royalty and lords begging for their lives."</p><p>Oh, that definitely had Angel’s attention. What Angel wouldn't give to hear those pompous bastards get theirs. He'd been used and abused, quite literally by them at Vee’s parties for decades.</p><p>"I'll definitely tune in, even if I gotta sneak my way into it!" Angel Dust made a mental note to remember to ask Valentino about it when the time came around again.</p><p>"So, do ya take requests, like a radio show? I could phone in a couple if ya do."</p><p>The thought had Angel chuckling again. Angel knew a few right off hand that he would pay big money to see Alastor pay them a visit.</p><p>Alastor leaned forward with such a wicked, gleeful brightness behind his eyes he saw it reflect off Angel's fur. </p><p>"Darling, I AM a radio show. I posilutely adore requests!" He giggled, "the more audience participation the better!"</p><p>Angel had a full on smile at that. Almost Alastor-worthy!</p><p>"Oh I will definitely get a few requests in before tha show” he laughed and added, “This is like a Merry fuckin Christmas!" He laughed again, as he managed to steal away the remainder of the bottle of rum from the shadow and lifted it in salute to the other demon before emptying the small amount left.</p><p>Laughing, Alastor returned the gesture in kind. The enthusiasm made him eager, a warm satisfaction to have a new friend who accepted his talents. </p><p>"Gracious, I haven't celebrated Christmas in years~ what a morbid comparison! I suppose for me it would be." Well, overlooking the spoken vulgarity at least.</p><p>"Ta be honest, I ain't celebrated since years 'fore I died. Wasn't much ta celebrate"</p><p>He nodded. "Similarly, I don't believe I celebrated anything but Mardi Gras after I was living alone. I have to have been 20...25? the last time I cared for a holiday for anything besides a reason to hunt." Alastor laughed, trying to recall with a furrowed brow but unable to dredge up a memory that old. Especially not into his cups. "Hmm..I would guess 24. I believe. Anna enjoyed Christmas, didn't she?" That he asked his shadow, which just nodded from its place against Angel.</p><p>"Yanno,  I always wanted ta come see tha Mardi Gras, but Pops was too damned religious. Said it was just a 'buncha boozin an raisin hell'."</p><p>Angel scoffed. "A mafioso bein religious an all...then givin orders ta kill off people...fuckin hypocrite."</p><p>There was definitely no love lost between the two. Angel and his father had never seen eye to eye and after Angel Dusts mother had died there was no buffer left between the two. </p><p>"I think perhaps he was trying to keep you alive. A week of drugs, alcohol, and youths working for cheap baubles instead of true currency certainly claimed quite a few lives." Alastor laughed lowly. "I wasn't even the worst predator on the streets that particular time."</p><p>Now THAT made Angel Dust laugh. He laughed so hard the Shadow peered up at him with annoyance, if possible.</p><p>"Holy shit, no! If pops thought there was any way I'd die there, any chance at all, he would have given his blessing and sent me first class on a jet plane!"</p><p>Angel couldn't remember now if they'd spoken about the unique family dynamic amongst his spider kin. If Angel had told him then the other demon had either forgotten or didn't understand how deep his father's hatred of his youngest son ran.</p><p>Alastor was properly taken aback by the sudden humor, blinking and humming around a drink. "If that was the case, why didn't he bump you off himself? Or if he was too proud, just turn his head to the nearest bimbo to do it for him?" </p><p>As a side thought he suddenly laughed. "Goodness! Had you gone south during my era I might have a meal to apologize for! Haha!"</p><p>Angel considered what had been said, thinking for a moment before answering.</p><p>"It wasn't for lack a tryin', lemme tell ya. I can't really remember how many times he busted my face up...tossed me out the house in tha snow, storms, or tha summer heat. Last time was in a blizzard. Didn't come back after that. Stayed wit friends...lovers...whoever. Sure beat gettin knocked around and busted up. Couple times I was sure he'd kill me, but I guess after I passed out it wasn't excitin enough ta keep hittin. Think he kept me around ta have somethin ta hit. An if we had met an I was...dinner...well, woulda been awkward meetin ya here I guess" he laughed.</p><p>"Sounds like quite the charmer. My own sire might have liked him~ let me know if they should ever have a play date!" The deer snickered so hard he braced his bottle in his lap, threatening to shake it. "You wouldn't be the first if I had. I changed very little after death, many sinners have recognized me in one way or another. Especially those poor police I taunted."</p><p>Angel shook his head.</p><p>"It ain't that I give a rat's ass if the old goat kicks it or not, but I don't really hate him as much as he does me. Like I said, not that I care what happens ta him, but I ain't gonna go to tha trouble, either." As far as Angel Dust cared, bumping off his father was just more trouble than it was worth.</p><p>Guess I've been lucky...ain't never run inta anybody I done in. Of course, spendin 70 years inside tha studio for tha most part will do that for ya."</p><p>"Well, being in the mob I doubt many knew you that well. Not to mention the upgrade~" Alastor gestured at Angel from top to bottom in a sweep. "You didn't even keep your name!" </p><p>Another gesture at himself, another drink. "I'm practically myself! A bit redder, maybe~ and a touch taller, but even my mama would have recognized me on sight! Can't tell you how fun it was when so many found out I wasn't the upstanding pillar of the community they thought me to be.  I really got my monies worth out of death."</p><p>His shadow sat up, growing insistent again and plastering itself to Angel. It even nipped at his hair, his cheek. "Weren't you dreadfully bored, doing that for so long? I may know...nothing...about how that can be so interesting but that seems like a drearily long time." A loose gesture indicated he wasn't exactly talking about drugs, lost in how someone could be addicted to either vice of the spider for near a century. Wouldn't it get...boring?</p><p>Angel nodded. Alastor was right about most of that, he supposed. Angel Dust looked much different than he had while alive. The name, though, that had changed prior to his demise.</p><p>"Yanno, once I left home and started working tha streets was when my name changed, but you're right. With me lookin so different, imagine there ain't but a few that might guess I was Tony." Head to toe fur did change a lot in first glance impressions.</p><p>"'sfar as tha other, don't think I could ever get tired of bein touched and cuddles. Thats tha best thing ever!" </p><p>Angel accentuated that by leaning in and planting another peck on the shadows upturned cheek, running his fingers through that whispy, soft hair as the shade visibly purred again and twisted happily.</p><p>Alastor raised a brow at his shadow, again struck by how silly the thing was behaving. Was it the rum, or his enjoyment of Angel's company? Surely something isolated to the Shadow…</p><p>...Regardless it was irritating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Getting to know you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our favorite fellas learn more about each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you regret it?" Alastor left it an open statement, but he was thinking of the changes. He himself had such an idea of who and what he was he had recognized himself immediately in hell. Others he knew, like Husk, had let fate decide through the malaise of depression and were quite bothered by what hell had in store. "Hope you weren't arachnophobic."</p><p>"Nah. Wasn't never a big fan of em, but didn't mind em too much neither. I don't know how we all ended up as spiders, but musta been a family trait. We all ended up as spider types, just tha breeds was different." Angel shrugged, not bothered either way and long over the surprise of it.</p><p>"Oh, I could tell you why, it's just not very important. It rather suits you." He waved it off, just enjoying his buzzing veins and smiling to himself. "Must be interesting to have family in hell. A strange tie to the life before."</p><p>"Interesting is a word for it, I guess. Me an molly is both like I am, which makes sense since we was twins. My brother and my pops both is tarantulas -- all grey n brown, which really suits them I think. They can't change colors like me an Molly though."</p><p>Angel was actually interested in hearing about why his family was all spiders, but given how it had been dismissed out of hand he figured it would wait for another day, after all, it wasn’t something that was of grave importance and he was enjoying the chance to see a more relaxed side of Alastor. He’d bet his gold tooth that there were very few that were ever given the chance to meet this side of the powerful overlord.</p><p>"So you don't have any other family here 'cept for you? I'd say that's sad, but considerin that this is hell, I guess it's good?"</p><p>Alastor found himself storing the sister's name away, along with the idea of her appearance, for a future reference he wasn't sure of yet. Maybe if he ever saw her he'd know why he cared to but he was accustomed to stealing snippets of such information for that 'eventually useful'.</p><p>"No, not anymore. It was nice to find the old man survived the exterminations until I arrived, and Ma chose to go make an angel's acquaintance after she saw I was safely arrived. We had a few nice months to catch up but..." Alastor shrugged lightly, eyes drifting towards the fire with another drink. "T'was my fault she made it here. Hell was no place for that woman and we agreed she didn't want to see what I'd do with it." That was hard to say aloud. Good thing for rum!</p><p>"You've met the next best I have."</p><p>Angel found himself wondering about things said again, yet felt that given his relationship with his father, Alastor was likely very close to his mother and may not want to discuss that subject any further. Then there was the last bit of Angel already having met the closest Alastor had left of family. Angel so much wanted to ask if it was Husker he was speaking of, but felt that if the deer had truly wanted Angel to know, he would have just said so. He loathed the idea of being too nosy and insulting anyone. Angel Dust wasn’t one to ask too many questions. It tended to put most people off. </p><p>"Pretty sure my Ma made it to heaven. None of us has seen her here.</p><p>"Not sure if that makes her the lucky one or not, but that's a sweet thought." Alastor hummed, still watching the flames. "Pardon if discussing mine brought up poor feelings. With a father like that, I'm sure your mother must have been where you got your endearing qualities."</p><p>Angel nodded in agreement. His mother was a veritable saint, always taking up for her youngest son and standing (at time quite literally) between Anthony and his father to keep the two from fighting. She had been a beautiful Italian mother. She was the kind that was always feeding the neighborhood, always taking care of everyone except herself. </p><p>"I'd like ta think I got nothin' from him, but then again, guess he did teach me how ta fight, and how ta strategize, which have been handy a few times."</p><p>Angel found himself absent mindedly running his fingers through the shadows hair again, although it  seemed content in laying on his chest.</p><p>"Ya know, I really enjoyed ya company this afternoon. I'm glad I took up your offer. Thanks for invitin’ me"</p><p>"Anytime, my friend. This really has been fun, hm." Alastor saluted with a new cigarette he was fishing out of space. "I quite enjoy putting all this hell business aside now and then for good company. I'm glad you can enjoy me as well." It didn't need to be said that was a rarity. "Would you rather have the evening to yourself? Otherwise you might have to watch me cook dinner~ all this rum makes me ravenous!" He extended the offer without pressure to actually eat with him. Honestly he rarely pressed anyone to do much.</p><p>Angel knew it was not an invitation given to just anyone, and he honestly found himself a bit hungry as well, seeing as he hadn't really eaten in about 36 hours.</p><p>"Yanno, I wouldn't mind hangin’ ‘round if ya don't mind tha company."</p><p>"Not at all, Angel." Alastor stood with barely a waver, having hit a good stride with the drink. Long as he didn’t break his voice again he could pass as fairly lucid. </p><p>"I rather enjoy how you speak so frankly with me. Even Miss Charlie still falls on her manners like I may turn tail. Or pull a blade." He chuckled, gesturing for Angel to come with him. Dead serious about relocating to his kitchen before he started to eye his guest.</p><p>Angel had to laugh at that, it sounded like Alastor meant that he had no manners. He knew exactly what Alastor had meant, and Angel had to agree. Charlie did tend to be too well mannered at times.</p><p>"I pretty much just call em as I see em. I'm really shit at lyin' so I learned ta just say what's on my mind. Saves a lotta time, although some appreciates it more than others," he laughed. Angel’s tendency to speak his mind before waiting on a request for it had gotten him into trouble a plenty over the years, and if anyone had asked, he would have guaranteed that it would get him into trouble again in the future.</p><p>The Overlord led him through the halls to a broad clean kitchen set with a small bar and table Angel could sit at to chat. It was homey and a bit rustic while still looking modern - except the missing wall that led straight to a section of night lit swamp. Complete with royal blue sky and hanging moon, fireflies and the sound of water on the bank passed the tall grasses. </p><p>"Well, I enjoy it! Except when you're rude, I rather like how fearless you are! And more clever than you claim." Guest there or not, Alastor turned away to rummage through his ice box, pulling out items and thinking under his breath with a hum of music in the air. "You make me laugh. Hm, anything you don't eat? I forget standard preferences..."</p><p>It was nice, for once, to hear that someone enjoyed Angel's lack of filter. More often than not it got him into trouble, though trouble never bothered Angel much.</p><p>"Nah, there ain't much I won't eat, but of course I'd prefer ta not try out any other demons!"</p><p>He'd said it with a laugh, he was almost completely sure Alastor wouldn't have served that, but then again, the guy was unpredictable!</p><p>"Y'know, next time I'll hafta return tha favor. I actually cook pretty good. Vee could fill ya in on that if ya ever curious."</p><p>Speaking of Val, Angel should probably look to see if he'd received any more messages back. He pulled out his phone to make a quick check on that, knowing better than to leave the pimp overlord waiting too long for answers -- that never ended well. Valentino was many things, but he was not a patient boss.</p><p>"No people, check! Full kosher only~ Haha!" The deer joked, setting himself up before cleaning up and rolling his sleeves. It was all fluid, well practiced in the kitchen. </p><p>"You know, when I thought of hell I had been so sure my diet wouldn’t be strange. Imagine my surprise! Even in hell cannibalism is taboo. Well, as much as anything can be, but isnt that peculiar? To me it seems so natural~" Prattling on as he cooked, ignoring if Angel was even listening. "Before the colony was set up it was still such a horror to most and even now, that's what seems to strike people. Murder and sprees? Oh nonono, it's the clean up that scares folks. Such silliness."</p><p>The spider had a few texts, mostly from others in the studio just bored and looking for him. A few from Valentino telling him the shoot updates for the next day. One with a picture from his office window of a body in the alley and a caption of 'how hard is it to make a macchiato, amiright?'</p><p>Angel actually stopped reading for a few moments to consider the older demons point of view. Why was it so taboo to do what fairly well any other species does? He would have to think about that. Not that he planned to make a snack of anyone else, but who knows? He might try it once. Maybe someday. It certainly wouldn’t have been the worst thing he’d ever put in his mouth! He had to laugh at the implied double meaning. That was some funny stuff. He’d have shared with Alastor, but something told him that his host probably wouldn’t appreciate the subject matter, and things were going so well. </p><p>Angel chuckled at Vals text...so like him to toss an intern from the window over botching the pimp’s coffee. Heaven, he knew they'd be back in a few hours, but there was still the initial shock of it and even though you wouldn't die, it still fucking hurt! He’d made a few journeys of his own from that window in the early days. After he got over the initial shock of it, he tried several times to end his own suffering by jumping from the roof of the studio, only to wake up a day or two later locked into the boss’ penthouse until he was trusted enough to return to his own apartment. His first thirty years had been the hardest. </p><p>He sent a reply to the updated schedule, noting that he was to be there very early. Then he sent a reply regarding the picture, asking if he needed a better outlet for his frustration and suggested that perhaps Angel could assist with that task. It wasn’t until after he’d hit send that he realized his mistake. Here he was offering himself to his boss after calling off work for not feeling well. Oh well. Too late now. Perhaps Valentino would be too excited about Angel willingly coming to him to realize that something was amiss.</p><p>Alastor was able to talk forever. He carried on his own conversation about other killers he'd met of similar taste, how pitiful they'd been. About the one major restaurant suited specifically for the cuisine and he never had time to go. It sounded peculiar anyway, and he had reservations about giving it his public vote. All the while he worked and hummed, barely looking at Angel while he texted.</p><p>Valentino was clearly bored, quick on the response that he would love an assist. He'd also love anyone to learn anything about a good drink. That he'd kill for an intern who knew what they were doing, and that his lap felt very lonely without Angel to warm it. Then he sent a picture of said lap, showing his frustration.</p><p>Angel Dust hadn't expected for Val to miss him so much so soon, but he couldn't deny that the offer tempted him. He just might decide to go to the studio tonight instead of in the morning. It honestly made sense anyway, since he had to be there so early. It allowed him a little more sleep too. </p><p>He decided that he'd stay for dinner, but then he'd head to the studio tonight. It should be safe enough, since Valentino seemed to have missed the tell in his message. Besides, he felt a little guilty having called off work to have a night of drinking with the Radio Demon, but how many had ever had such a chance? There are some things that are simply not declined, and as far as Angel Dust was concerned, this was near the top of a very short list. </p><p>He sent a text telling Val that he'd be there this evening and that he would stay all night with the overload, as long as Daddy liked the idea. Angel was pretty sure Val would be overjoyed.</p><p>All the while, Alastor had never missed a beat and was indeed still yacking away while he cooked.</p><p>There was a near instant reply from the pimp, a series of different happy emojis and the permission to let himself in when he got there.</p><p>Abruptly, Alastor changed topics. "You really are so dutiful with that thing. I find cellular phones dreadfully annoying. Don't you miss autonomous independence?" They'd both long since been men before such inventions shackled everyone to constant availability. </p><p>"Meh," he shrugged. "Honestly I been leashed ta this thing for so long now that I don't remember what it was like when I didn't have it." </p><p>It was definitely a true statement. Even before the hellphone was commonplace, he'd been issued a pager so that he would be instantly available to Val when he wanted to check in.</p><p>"Guess it's hard ta miss what I ain't never had, Smiles. One way or another I been answerin’ summonses since I landed here."</p><p>He sniffed at the fragrance drifting his direction. </p><p>"Dunno what ya making, but it smells damn good."</p><p>"Well, I don't care if he did replace my phone. He can keep replacing them. I wouldn't answer a summons if it had black candles and a dead chicken!" Alastor scoffed, dead serious with his joke. "I already despise the thing and then he sends these odd little symbols and faces as though I can read modern hieroglyphics!" It was a short rant but clearly frustrated, his static rising in a crackle before he took a calming breath. </p><p>"Oh, it's shrimp etouffee. Easy and plentiful and no demon parts  in sight!" He resumed humming, enjoying the chore. "Rather a staple of my life so pardon the indulgence."</p><p>Angel already knew better than to try doing away with his own phone. He had a feeling that Vee's response would be to keep Angel within arm's reach and in the studio. Either way he wasn't risking it!</p><p>"I have had etouffee, and it is delicious! It will be a welcome change." </p><p>He thought about the evening that was yet to come. </p><p>"Looks like I'll be heading to tha studio after dinner.  Had ta be in by 7 in the morning anyway, so least I'll get ta sleep a little longer."</p><p>The deer beamed, finishing the last bits of prep and starting to set up for plating while it cooked down. "I'll send you over then. Is everything quite alright?" He rather knew it wasn't an emergency but - "Will he mind the drink?" They were both still a bit fried if the overlord was honest, only demonic constitution keeping them from being worse for wear.</p><p>Angel grinned, if anything Valentino would probably be pleased that Angel wasn't sober.</p><p>"Nah, everythins alright,  it just makes sense ta go tonight since I have ta be there so early tomorrow morning and the other reason...we'll file under 'you won't appreciate the detail'.  "</p><p>Angel had to chuckle at that, imagining Alastor's likely reaction to those details...</p><p>Alastor tried to give a condescending look but his ears pinned back and somewhat ruined the effect when he felt his shadow snickering at him from god knows where. </p><p>"I'll pretend that isn't vulgar, or anything I can identify with." He sniffed, haughty. Even if he used alcohol to make contact more bearable he knew Angel meant something he didn't even have words for. "Nasty insects..." That one was a tease.</p><p>Angel gave a good laugh at that.</p><p>"Well, ya ain’t wrong!"</p><p>He could clearly see the shadow behind Alastor, it was mimicking his movements and greatly exaggerating the haughty attitude. It was a riot how funny the show was.</p><p>"Course not, I'm never wrong! Just occasionally misinformed." He still was being a snoot and if it was a bit silly he didn’t care. "Now come serve yourself because I haven't the foggiest how much you actually can eat~" He waved a hand, turning and catching his shadow mid-pomp. "And -you-...behave for hell's sake."</p><p>Angel couldn't decide which was funnier...Alastor actually catching the Shadow's show or the thumbs-in-ears raspberry it blew once his back was turned!</p><p>He made his plate, which didn't look like a portion fit for a toddler, but for Angel, it was a feast and he dug in enthusiastically. Alastor joined him with a serving that begged to question the capacity of his plateware. His own was laden with enough Tabasco to kill a small animal. Humming and snickering happily at the spider's enjoyment.</p><p>"Jeez Al, this is great!" He complimented, being sure to have an empty mouth when doing so. He was mostly sure that table manners counted for something, and when in Rome...and all that.<br/>"Much better than what I had elsewhere, for sure."</p><p>Angel had managed to eat all of what was on his plate, even if it wasn't much by most people's standard, it left him full.</p><p>"Starvation makes the best cooks! Thank you for enjoying it so well~" One of his few sensitive prides was his skill in the kitchen. "It isn't often I get to treat someone." </p><p>Meal time was a seldom seen quiet affair from the overlord, comfortable in the silence as they finished their dinner and his shadow jauntily cleaned the kitchen behind him, dancing to a tune only in their mind. "So, shall I get you on your way to debauchery? Or were you playing coy with Cupid?"</p><p>"I should probably take that offer ta get me on my way, but I...should probably remind ya again that I really do need that bag ya pocketed earlier, please. I really can't go without it."</p><p>Alastor turned an entirely doe eyed innocence towards Angel, chin propped on his hand. "What?" He blinked, smiling tiny and sweet. "I'm not even wearing any pockets." An entirely true statement, at the moment.</p><p>Angel gave an accusatory look, deciding it wasn't worth it. He just sighed. </p><p>"I dunno what you're up ta, but I'll just let Vee handle it.” He shrugged “it ain't worth workin so hard."</p><p>He figured Alastor was trying to create some sort of a reason for Angel to slip up. If it was worth that much to him, Angel would just roll with it.</p><p>Angel couldn’t tell what the plan had been, but if there was one thing he was good at it was remembering and exploiting loopholes. Alastor probably wasn't remembering right now, but he had told Angel already that the things that happened while at the studio would not count against Angel Dust. He was also certain that Vee would straighten it out over at the hotel. Angel wasn't worried about totals anyhow.</p><p>"Well aren't you just a Daddy's boy…" Alastor teased with a low eyed smirk. "I'm sure he'd be delighted to know he can rescue you from the burdens of sobriety." He certainly would, and Alastor had no issue orchestrating that small dependence. Angel needed to learn his own ability to say no to drugs anyway, especially with the pimp.</p><p>"I am Daddy's boy. Actually, I'm daddy's favorite boy." </p><p>He grinned far wider than he needed to, but damned if he was gonna hang his head or blush. Alastor started it, after all.</p><p>Alastor was ready for it, matching with a grin of his own. "Too bad Vally boy can't say the same thing~" He managed a perfectly straight tone, even a bit disappointed as if the giant pimp was failing somehow. "You should give him a few pointers."</p><p>Angel's grin was just as teasing.</p><p>"I'll let him know ta pay attention 'cause his daddy says I'm better at bein' daddy's favorite than he is!" </p><p>Angel's sides were gonna bust if he laughed any harder. He could just imagine Vee's face!</p><p>"Oh, do. I can't think of a better shriek than when he finds out he's been caught." Alastor threw his head back to laugh, thinking the exact same thing. "Not another soul knows~ I imagine he'd be beside himself in shame." And that thought was pure, sadist glee to the deer. </p><p>"Especially since you of all people seem to know as much about my ails as he. You could find it absurd together!"</p><p>"He'd deny it, of course." </p><p>Angel was sure of that much, although Val wouldn't be able to hide the shock on his face and that would certainly out him. </p><p>"Course then I'd have ta explain how I knew and that might be kinda hard ta do."  He laughed.</p><p>"Could he deny such an outlandish 'guess' without giving it away?" Alastor taunted, very much doubting Valentino could play off that shock with the cool air of dismissal. "And that wouldn't be hard at all! I think if you told him I played my voice mail messages with you present he would fully believe that of me. Might hurt his feelings a bit, oh wouldn't that be cruel of me? But certainly not improbable. He is not in my best graces lately and still asking so many favors... how would he treat you?" That part was a genuine question. Curious if perhaps he was too lenient on the giant by his own code.</p><p>Angel ruminated on this a minute. He really couldn't think of anything comparable between him and Val. There weren't too many secrets between them from the world at large.</p><p>"Nah. He'd definitely know I knew and that I wouldn't believe his denial of it. But I doubt he'd believe you even check voice mail! </p><p>And he wouldn't have nothin ta out me with...all a hell knows my kink list is a mile long, and any secret would out him, too."</p><p>"I meant more if it would be unnecessarily cruel for me to out him to you. I know he is heavy handed himself, in ways I certainly am not, but I've never much thought about how I treat him as...whatever the hell that is. Secret ally with issues? Red coated step child? Ha!"</p><p>Angel thought for a moment</p><p>"Meh. I don't think you do anythin he ain't at least suspected." He laughed. It wasn't like Val didn't know who Alastor was. None of it should be a surprise to the overlord. </p><p>"An yeah, he can be kinda rough at times, but" he shrugged, "guess I'm used ta that kinda thing...it's about tha only kinda 'love' I ever got from anybody."  He wasn't feeling sorry for himself, just being a bit more introspective than his usual.</p><p>"Oh dear, if I get too predictable I'll have to think of something creative!" Alastor snickered, reaching over to poke Angel between the eyes. </p><p>"Mm. Yes, he's mentioned before he prefers a rough life. That's why I've never given him one. Keeps him on edge when I am the pillar of civility he knows I'm not. Well, not with Overlords. I don't waste my manners on those who think they're my equals, and it is just rude to be excessive with those who couldn't survive me. I don't know what he gets out of picking on his pets so brutally. I think that telly is a bad influence." Alastor was just as introspective, still running on a boozy filter of mind to mouth.</p><p>This was quickly becoming a  intriguing conversation</p><p>Angel hummed, tapping the table with a free hand. "I never thought he was too bad. Sure, if I do stupid shit and make him mad at me it's rougher, but that's on me. I wouldn't want him ta be too soft on me."</p><p>"Well, fifty years ago he wouldn't have dreamed of allowing that treatment of Pentious. I find that more than despicable." Alastor snapped before he cleared his throat, taking a drink as he manually dismissed his ire. Slightly.</p><p>"Valentino doesn't understand soft, puts him right on edge when I treat others so, but there is a difference. The excuses he makes that any pimp behaves that way may be lost on me but that is neither here nor there. Apparently he knows his profession well."</p><p>Angel Dust felt his stomach turn, remembering that night. It was awful to have seen.</p><p>"Well, ta be fair, Vee was tha only reason Pentious is still here. Ol box head wanted ta erase him. Val talked him inta lettin’ me break tha tie. Havin had my tongue cut out before...hated suggestin it, but if I woulda said jus let him go, well, tv head woulda killed him for spite."</p><p>Angel shivered again remembering not only his own experience, but also reliving what he had seen that night with Sir Pentious in the Porn Studios Tower.</p><p>"Vees right about how pimps treat their gals. Actually, Val is lots better than most."</p><p>"Spite. It would have been entirely spite! No other reason that snake would be in crosshairs. There is a darn good reason than man is still alive and Vox knows it. Disgusting, imbecilic, torture monger..." Alastor was losing the edge of his temper. This had set on his mind too long not to fester at least a bit. "You did well. I'm glad you did. No one else might say it but that was quite noble and Hell owes you for it. If Pen died..." Trailing off there was a quiet score of screams and metal gnashing in the air, an unspoken threat of his opinion. Another drink sipped just to keep the black out of his eyes. "I'll take your word on Cupid. Not my cup of tea, what he does. But you seem to love him for it."</p><p>Angel was not shocked, exactly, but he was surprised at Alastor's sudden frankness. He could see that Alastor had been thinking about this for quite some time.</p><p>"Well, thanks, Al! I think I've gained an ally in the big snake too, which ain't never a bad thing. An yeah, Vee can be a bit much sometimes, but I think I do love him. He has his rough spits, but considerin’ this is hell, guess we all do."</p><p>"Beg your pardon, but some sinners are quite the delight. I know a charming lady who is always quite likeable. And Charlie." Alastor forced a laugh until it felt natural. "He makes a better ally than enemy, true. Keeps you both off that floozy's news channel as well. Those turf wars are bad publicity you know!"</p><p>"Hey, stayin offa tha news will limit tha chances of a Vaggie beat down."  He laughed, rubbing his head. Her temper tended to hurt.</p><p>"An' Charlie is very sweet and charmin, although she ain't a sinner. Always thought it was awful that some are stuck here, even though they didn't do nothin ta deserve it. You an me, sure, we earned our way here, but all Charlie did was have bad luck ta be born here. That's just unfair if ya ask me."</p><p>"Not everyone feels trapped in hell, Angel. Miss Charlie is home, and embracing that home as she should. Perhaps if she's a good little demon when she passes she can live out a stint on earth or something equally quaint." The Overlord shrugged lightly. "I prefer to think of this as the proper life I chose, and I'm very happy my hard work paid off."</p><p>Well, there's a thing Angel hadn't considered. If this was all the home she'd ever known, being here probably wouldn't feel the same as it did for him.</p><p>"I wonder if being on earth will feel as strange to her as being in hell does for me, then?" He laughed. Of course Angel had deserved to be here. He wouldn't argue that any mistake had been made on that!</p><p>"Does it still? You've lived far longer as a demon than up top. Could you even go back at this point?" Alastor set his chin on one hand, eyeing Angel objectively. "Short, delicate, with limited hands and senses? Frankly I barely remember anything beyond that of 'humanity' besides the annoyance of social laws."</p><p>"Jeez Al. You're killin my buzz!" He joked. Angel didn't really mind the questions too much, in fact he honestly liked it when someone could get him to see things in a different light.<br/>"I guess ya got a point there. Goin back ta livin with only two hands would be inconvenient, ta say tha least. An then the always havin ta worry bout some schmoe offin ya...yeah, I probably would be more comfortable here than there."</p><p>"Posh. I gave you that buzz, it's mine." He quipped back, scoffing. "And good to know you agree. I think our deathly rewards are quite handy!" Another laugh and he stood to stretch, audibly creaking with the odd sound effect or two. </p><p>"Shall I send you to your date, darling? I'll chat you to death if you let me. You can be far too fascinating a creature for my own good."</p><p>Angel had to chuckle at that. Alastor said that he was fascinating! Angel Dust would have to write this down. In his memory it was the nicest compliment he’d ever gotten from the overlord. </p><p>"I guess we'd better get me movin, yeah. But it has been fun this evenin, I'll admit. You are pretty fascinatin too."</p><p>Alastor bowed, fully with one arm out at his side, before giving Angel a wink. "Anytime~" </p><p>"I presume you have things to collect, so he will see you out. I'm sure you've caught by now but you are not to wander the streets alone. Shadow will take you where you need." The mentioned wisp was hanging over the spider in moments, grinning ear to literal ear. "Goodnight Angel." A clear but warm dismissal and Alastor excused himself into the depths of his home, wanting to hide the teetering moods and drunkenness setting in. Privilege of being a lord was going as he pleased after all.</p><p>Shadow was much less hurried but clingy about accompanying Angel.</p><p>Angel reached up and ruffled his hand through the Shadow's hair and smiled</p><p>"Looks like it's just us, little buddy. Let's go get my bag, I guess."</p><p>Angel followed the Shadow as it led the way to the door, and accompanied him down one floor to his room. He hadn't planned to be heading out tonight, but since he was planning to be at the studio earlier he still had his bag ready. </p><p>Angel slung it over his shoulder and gave Nuggets a good head pat and told him he'd be back tomorrow. He even left a short note for Pentious, he figured it was only polite since they were roommates again.</p><p>"Alright little guy, I guess I'm all set now."</p><p>Shadow watched him with interest, poking about his room and eyeing Nuggets in a not so wholesome manner. The nickname had it visibly scoffing, pantomiming how he was certainly not little by normal heights. Even running a hand over his proud rack of antlers and giving Angel a look that fished for compliments.</p><p>But he opened a shadow hole on the wall, offering his hand like a gentleman to a lady, to draw him to the hall outside the pimp's private elevator. Not invading his space but startlingly close for someone bypassing security.</p><p>Seeing the mimed actions it didn't take long for Angel to figure out that the shadow might have been a bit offended at being called 'little buddy'. He giggled. Maybe it was Alastor's shadow after all! Angel made sure to thank him when they arrived.</p><p>"So ya don't like little buddy, huh? Alright then, I'll just call ya Big Guy then. I hope that's better." He smiled at the Shadow. He really was sweet natured, even if Angel could see the mischief in those blue eyes. There wasn't much to doubt that the creature could get up to some severe shenanigans if it chose to. </p><p>Angel hugged the shadow, laying a soft kiss on it's cheek, since he knew the creature was fond of that, at least.</p><p>"Thanks a lot then, big guy. It was a real nice time meetin ya. Guess I'll  see ya tomorrow when I get done. Probably be a long day though."</p><p>Shadow tittered, eyes shaping roughly like hearts for a second after the kiss before waving it off. It pantomimed Angel to call him with a shrug, ruffled his hair a bit vigorously, and zipped into the floor like a draining faucet. Quick and tidy and completely silent.</p><p>Angel chuckled to himself. Big guy it is then. He didn't quite get why Alastor was always aggravated with the shadow. As far as Angel could see it was a darling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>